


Iplier shenanigans

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Angst, Bingle - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, bastard dads, yandal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 65,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Just one shots of the Markiplier egos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	1. Drunk at first sight

“Are you sure he’s here Host?” Dark asked, staring at all the… eccentric people, wearing bright neon outfits and weird hairstyles, that danced around him.

Dark was living in the 1970s now, and honestly didn’t care for the bright colors and dancing, so he might not even like this “new ego” that the Host found.

“The Host can sense the ego in this very room. He is not far. The Host suggests checking near the stage.”

“The sooner we can get out of here the better,” Dark growled cracking his neck, before heading for the stage.

He tried to swim through the crowd of people, but it only seemed to push him further away. He stared with a scowl sketched on his grey face. His shell close to breaking.

“Hhhheeeeyyyy there p-pal. Why th-the long f-face?”

Dark rolled his eyes at the voice. Clearly, the person was drunk, just what he needed right now. Someone waisted bothering him. Dark turned around about to speak, but his word hitched in his throat upon starring at the owner of the drunken voice.

It was none other than the new ego that the Host had mentioned. He looked like Mark, they all did, but his black mustache with tiny wisps of pink was what stood out to Dark and a giant pink afro to go with it. But…. memories came flooding back, memories of a life he once knew when Damien and Celine were separate. This man was there… He was none other than-.

“W-William?” He gasped his features softening the longer he stared at the pink ego.

The ego just lazily blinked at dark, before giving him a weak smirk. “Y-your c-close there chap, buuut my name is Wilford motherloving Warfstache- HIC.”

The man who called himself Wilford looked as if he were going to pass out at any time, he was so drunk. Dark’s features harden like stone once more. This… this was not William…. not anymore.

“My mistake.” He said straightening his back as he fixed his tie.

“W-who might you be?” Wilford asked pulling a random martini out of nowhere, desperately trying to drink it, but failing, do to his mustache bumping the straw away.

“To you, I am known as Darkiplier,” Dark answered sternly. “Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“Ooh, that is a lovely name there Darky.” Wilford slurred, giving him a small smile.

Dark growled rolling his eyes. “Of course another idiotic ego.”

“So what does a dashing f-fellow like you w-want with a simple man like me?”

“I live in a place where Markiplier egos such as yourself live. It is my job to find all of them. You are to-.”

“OOH DARKY LISTEN, THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG!”

Dark watched as this ego started to dance. Frustration started to build within the demon as he grits his teeth. “Would we please get back to the matter at hand-.”

“Dance with me Darkipoo.” Wilford interrupted grabbing dark by his hands.

“WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU-.”

Dark was suddenly pulled into a dance, Wilford holding both or the dark ego’s hands, twirling him a couple of times even to go as dip him, before pulling back up, spinning once more. But Dark was having none of it.

“YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE OR I'LL…”

Dark froze as the ego pulled him close to his chest. His features soften, listening as a slow song started to play. His head was pressed up against the pink egos chest. He could hear a steady rhythm in Wilford's chest. It was his heartbeat. But his own heart started to beat faster and seemed to get louder, thumping loudly in his ears blocking out Wilford's heartbeat. He looked up to see two pink eyes staring into his black pair. He never realized how tall this ego actually was. A smile was pulling on Wilford’s lips, lifting his mustache. Dark had never felt so warm in his life.

“Your s-such a good-good dancer Darky.” Wilford smiled holding him close.

“Why-why am I-?” Dark couldn’t find the words to speak, he felt… flustered, and he didn’t know why.

“I don’t kn-know what it is… But I f-feel like we’re gonna be so clos-.”

Suddenly the pink ego passed out in Dark's arms, dropping his martini. Dark stared down at him for the longest time, the warm feeling only seemed to grow. He involuntarily combed his hand through his afro finding out it was just a wig, revealing black fluffy hair with streaks of pink in them, matching his mustache. For the first time in for what seemed to be like a lifetime Dark felt-.

“The Host can sense that you have found the new ego.”

Dark snapped out of his thoughts as he scowled. “Have the others pull the van up at once, we’re taking him home.”

The host gave him a nod before leaving him alone with Wilford, Dark once again catching himself staring down at him, combing his hair once more. “What have you done to me?” He whispered.

Perhaps he could get used to the bright colors after all.


	2. Warfstache Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: attempt of suicide.

Dark walked down the halls, listening to the silent taps of his shoes as he walked. He cracked his neck, passing a few egos, who cast their eyes to the ground as he passed. He was used to it now. He wasn’t here to make friends. He was only here for business.

He was actually looking for one of the new egos for business. A man needed to be taught a lesson, and who’s better to torture someone other than Wilford Warfstache.

Wilford had proved to be a reliable ego. Not afraid to get his hands dirty, which Dark liked. The only thing wrong with the pink ego was his small talk and want to be close to him. Dark would remind him that they were not friends.

“Well, morning Darky old pal.” Wilford chuckled one time, wrapping his arms around the dark ego.

“I told you, Wilford, we are not… pals.” He protested, taking his arm off of him. “We’re colleagues, nothing more.”

“Ooh, are you playing hard to get?” Wilford grinned, under his now pink mustache, no trace of black streaks were left.

And to Dark's frustration, he does not get the memo. After a while, Dark became accustomed to it.

'So long as I can get what I wanted out of the pink idiot.'

Damien: That can’t be all that he is to you.

Dark groaned, rolling his red and blue eyes that were to Dark to notice. “I will not argue with you right now Damien.” Dark snapped as he walked down the hall.

Damien: That “idiot” is your closest friend William.

“That pink mad man is not him. It may have been at one time but not anymore.”

Celine: And who’s fault is that?

“You know who’s fault it was Celine,” Dark growled cracking his neck.

Celine: Yes but Mark isn’t the only one in on this. Your one of those vile demons that came out of that damn house.

Damien: Dark, please. William is not just a tool-.

“He is a tool… my tool.”

Celine: You're a monster who lives in nothing but sin.

“Oooh sticks and stones my dear, but that’s the teacup calling the teapot blue. Am I correct adulteress?”

Damien: DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!-

“Save it, mayor.” Dark said adjusting his suit, “we’re done talking.” With that He made it to Wilford's door, shaking his head.

'Like I care for the pink fool. He’s not William… He’s not William.'

Dark sighed as he knocked in the door, waiting for Wilford to answer… But no one came to the door. He tried once more but still no answer. He groaned in frustration deciding to open the door.

“Wilford, I got an assignment for you and I need your-.”

Dark froze hearing a silent click, seeing Wilford aim his signature gun at his own head, his eyes full of tears that went down his face but slowly turned to bubbles floating up before popping.

“WILLIAM!”

Dark didn’t hesitate as he ran over to him pulling the gun from his hands.

BANG!

Wilford gasped looking up to see the bullet chip the ceiling, before staring at a terrified Dark, who had taken his gun in time.

“D-D-Darky?” He whispered staring at him.

Dark looked into the gun, unloading the bullets before staring at him in rage. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

"I-I-I -.”

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO-TO DO THIS WILLIAM!?”

“Don’t-don’t call me that.” Wilford whimpered tears forming in his eyes. He began to back up looking at his hands. “W-William was-was a respected colonel.”

Dark’s face began to soften listening to him ramble.

'He… He remembers?'

Damien: … Dark?

“That’s-that’s n-not me anymore. I’m-im nothing but a murderous… monster.” His voice cracked as he fell to his knees, his face buried into his hands, his pink hair with black streaks falling into his face. “I’m a murderer Dark. I’ve, I’ve killed Mark … my dear friend Damien, my sweet Celine, that detective, Abe…. everyone.”

Dark felt his unbeating heart fall into his stomach, staring at him in silence.

“Just go. Leave a murderous pink madman to his sweet release of death… it’s all I deserve after-.”

“No.”

Wilford looked up at the dark ego, watching as his red and blue aura danced around him. He flinched when he walked forward but calmed down when dark leaned down, placing his hand on his shoulder, forcing Wilford to look at him with his grey hand on his chin.

“You did nothing wrong that night Wil.” Dark shook his head, gently squeezing his shoulder. “Nothing.”

“B-but Mark and I p-played Russian roulette. I pulled the trigger-.”

“No, that bastard drugged your drink and gave you a loaded gun. That counts as him pulling the trigger, not you.” Dark placed his hand on Wilford’s cheek, wiping his tears away. “You're still that honorable colonel all those years ago. You're just…. broken.”

Wilford looked down but Dark forced him to look up at him once more.

“But that’s okay… He broke me too. He broke us. But together we’ll fix what is broken.. one piece at a time.”

Wilford squints his eyes, his lower lip started quivering as he sobbed. He then pulled Dark into a rib crushing hug, causing Dark to go stiff. The sound of glass crunching filled Wilford's ears as he hugged him, realizing that he might have been squeezing Dark to hard. He quickly pulled away in fear “D-Darky I’m sorry I-.”

“No, it’s quite alright.” Dark interrupted pulling him back into a hug, rubbing Wilford’s back. “Don’t you ever be sorry Wil.”

Wilford sniffled as he closed his eyes. “I’m glad to have you as a friend.” He whispered.

“…. so am I Wil.” Dark agreed, slowly feeling his cold dead heart… start to beat once more.

Damien: Hmm… I wonder.


	3. Dark's first picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Wilford go on a picnic, which is Dark's first time, so he don't know what to do. But Damien helps him while Celine gives him a hard time.

Dark stared at his reflection for the longest time. Watching as his reflection mimics the grimace that laid upon his face. His eyes dared to look down at what he was wearing. It was nothing more than a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. His shoes were nothing but a pair of black convers that he got from Wilford for one year. The darkness of his black clothes made his red and blue aura stick out more than the grey outfits he wore.

This outfit was no suit, that’s for sure. The shirt hangs loosely on his grey skinned body, making him look smaller than he was before. The pants were too long in him, scrunching up at the bottom as it slightly covered his convers. The convers were not like his dress shoes they were small with a flat outsole, instead of his usual, elevated pair.

He hated it, he liked his suit. He liked how snug it was in his body, giving him a reason to be all stiff and proper. He liked how elevated his dress shoes were. It made him look taller than he actually was. He was still the smallest and the shortest of the other egos, but the shoes at least lifted him up, making him stand at an intimidating height. The pants… were not helping him make him feel taller, scrunching up at the bottom. He groaned closing his eyes, shaking his head.

*Why did I have to be 5'10, while the others were 6 or 7 feet tall?*

Once he opened his eyes, he couldn’t take his eyes off his reflection, fidgeting hands instinctively reaching for his dark red, white-spotted tie, only to grasp at nothing. He sighed squinting his eyes shut. Another thing he liked about his suit, it kept him from moving too much. The outfit was comfortable, but a leader should not be comfortable.

He shook his head, closing his eyes. “I can’t do this.” He whispered.

“And why not?”

Dark looked up at the mirror to find that his reflection was replaced with that of a woman’s, a red aura surrounding her. She looked upon him with disdain, scanning him up and down. “You act like you never been on a date before, grow a spine.” She snapped, her voice laced with venom.

“Celine, your not helping.” He sighed his face, becoming softer the longer he stared at her.

Before she could speak, another figure appeared next to her. He resembled Dark a bit, except he had a blue aura around him. He was in a suit as well, and he looked rested, kind… more alive than he. He was none other than Damien, Wilford’s long lost friend, Celine’s twin brother. And together, they made Dark, a walking, broken corpse who brought nothing but pain and misery.

“He’s right sister. None of this is helping.” Damien said quietly and calmly. “Dark had been on a date yes, but never on a picnic-.”

“There is no difference.” She argued. “A picnic is just like a date.”

“Be that as it may, this is… still new to me.” Dark whispered, combing his hair to the side. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Surely you have memories from me and Celine, going on picnics,” Damien said, trying to help. “Just do what you did before.”

“But… I’m not you.” He sighed.

“No your not.” Celine agreed. “Your just a shell of our former selves. A broken body who caused us pain and-.”

“Celine enough.” Damien snapped clicking his heal down, staring at her with anger in his blue eyes. She rolled her eyes but remained silent. He huffed turning back to Dark. “Dark, I know you are not us. But William-.” Damien shook his head. “Wilford… doesn’t want us… He wants you.”

Dark remain silent reaching for his tie again but only clasping a hand on his shirt. He sighed nodding. “I… I can do this.” He whispered.

“We’ll be here for you. We’ll help you every step of the way.” Damien smiled.

“Speak for yourself,” Celine whispered, crossing her arms.

Damien rolled his eyes huffing, before turning back to Dark, looking him up and down at his outfit with a grin. “Wil’s gonna love the outfit Dark. Don’t stress too much, relax.”

He just nods as Celine and Damien, morph into one, creating Dark's reflection. He stared at himself, taking easy breathes. “Okay, okay. I can do this.” He whispered.

“You’ll be fine, go look for Wilford, your ready.”

He looks from the mirror, the red and blue aura glowing brighter than before, lighting the room. He was nervous, but he pushed on, turning a heal from the mirror and heading to the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

Dark continued down the hall when he noticed some of the egos walking down the hall toward him, talking and laughing. It was Bing, Bim, and King of the Squirrels. Their conversation came to a halt when they looked forward to see Dark.

They stared at his outfit. He looked so… casual, simple,… So normal. Weak as he would like to put it. He was glad Ed Edgar wasn’t around. The asshole would have got a kick out of this. He stared at them trying to keep his scowl. “Boys.” He whispered as he passed them, receiving a nod from each. He pushed on, but he could feel their eyes on him as he walked away.

'They're still watching me are they?'

Celine: They might not be intimidated by you anymore… or maybe they're afraid.

Dark felt as if his heart was in his stomach by her cruel words, squinting his eyes shut.

Damien: Don’t listen to her. They are not afraid, they are your friends. just focus on finding-.

“Dark is that you?”

Dark came to a halt as he turned around, staring up to see Wilford, staring down at him, a smile plastered on his pink mustached face. “W-Wil.” His voice cracked so He coughed, trying to fix it. “Um, Wilford.” Dark had to crane his neck a bit to look up at Wilford.

Wilford was the tallest of all the egos. He stood about 6'10, barely reaching 7 feet, making Dark almost two feet smaller than Wilford. “Oh, Darky look at you.” He smiled, taking Dark by his shoulders, pulling him into a hug, resting his chin on his head. “You look adorable. And you look a few inches smaller. Must have been the shoes?” He chuckled.

Dark groaned as he hugged him back. “Well, I was told to wear something comfortable. Though have to be honest, it’s the complete opposite.”

“Yes I know suits are your signature look, but being outside in the heat is gonna make you relieved that you wore this. But my dear Dark, you're not the only one who’s a little out of their comfort zone.”

Dark looked down at his outfit. He wore a tan shirt with his signature pink mustache printed on the front of the shirt, And he wore a pair of tan pants and pink converse. He still wore his pink suspenders and bow tie, making him look similar to his usual outfit. Dark smiled looking at the outfit, placing his hands on the suspenders. “You look great.” He whispered.

“Why thank you Darky dear.” His smile wavered as he looked away grunting. “Ed, however, thought I looked ridiculous with the bow tie and suspenders.”

Celine: WHAT?!

Dark’s red aura took over, shining brighter than his blue as he stared in anger. “Ed is a damn fool. Don’t listen to that insulate prick.”

Wilford only chuckled, kissing Dark on the cheek. “Dark, you know I don’t listen to anyone. But it’s sweet of you to care for my well being… cute even.”

Dark face became red as his blue aura enhanced, covering his red. He cleared his throat straightening his shirt. “Um, shawl we head out.”

Wilford grinned as he held out his hand snapping his fingers. A puff of pink smoke appeared forming a picnic basket in his hands. “Let’s shawl.” He sang, wrapping his other arm around Dark's.

×-×-×-×

Later that day, they were at the park. The hot sun, beating down on both of them like they were in an oven. Wilford was right, he was glad he didn’t wear a suit. Even a corpse-like him couldn’t handle heat like that. Luckily Wilford had found a shady spot under a tree.

He watched as Wilford sat it up, laying a long blanket down, using the basket to pin it. He offered to help, but Wilford said it was no trouble. So he sat there, feeling as though he should be doing something.

Celine: You should have just helped anyway. Take control like you always do, instead of being so useless.

Dark shook his head, closing his eyes, clenching his fists close to his sides.

Damien: Dark you're not useless.

“All done Dark.” Wilford smiled as he sat down. He patted an empty spot next to him. “Come and take a load off, love.”

Damien: See he’s done. Just enjoy your time with him. Sit down.

Dark gulped as he sat next to Wilford who beamed happily. He watched as he pulled out two sandwiches.

“Here Dark, your favorite.” Wilford smiled. “Tuna sandwich.”

Dark smiled as he took the sandwich, his heart almost racing. Wilford had remembered his favorite sandwich. It was a stupid thing to get all warm and fuzzy over, but he couldn’t help it.

As they were eating they were talking about their day, a couple of jokes here and there. Talking about work and the other egos. Dark listened to Wilford’s story of how Wilford's best friend, Bim Trimmer, was being chased by the King of The Squirrels' subjects. Dark tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t. He just imagined the look of fear on the game show host’s face, as he was getting chased by squirrels.

After they were done eating, everything became quiet. Wilford just stared ahead, sighing. A small smile laid on his face.

Dark only stared at him, his face turning red. He started to fidget once more, not sure on what to do next.

Celine: oh for God’s sake LEAN ON HIM!

Celine’s voice rang through Dark's mind, causing him to jump. His red aura glowing like crazy, but it was replaced by blue.

Damien: Celine is right, lean in him. Show affection. Movement speaks louder than words.

Dark sighed as he leaned in on Wilford’s shoulder, staring ahead. He felt Wilford stiffen, before relaxing, wrapping his arm around dark, humming happily. Dark remained quiet.

'What should I say?'

Celine: God do you need help with everything. You're pathetic.

Damien: Celine you're not helping. Dark just say whatever you want.

Celine: Yeah don’t just sit there like a fool.

Damien: CELINE!

Celine: DAMIEN!

'Guys please-.'

Both: SHUT UP!

Dark flinched under Wilford’s touch, causing Wilford to jump. The voices were too loud for him.

Damien: Dark I… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.

'I… I know.'

Wilford stared at Dark in sadness. “Are you alright Darky?”

Dark sighed pulling away, resting his head on his knees. “It’s alright Wil, don’t trouble yourself over me.” He whispered.

Wilford only sighed, pulling Dark back into his arms, laying Dark's head on his lap. “You are never a trouble to me my dear.”

Dark only sighed, closing his eyes, feeling Wilford’s hand clomb through his hair.

“Did Damien and Celine get into an argument again?” Wilford chuckled.

“You could tell?”

Wilford shrugged. “Your aura was switching back and forth like crazy, and you're as stiff as a board. What has you so worked up?”

“The usual.” He answered. “Celine hating me with every fiber of her being and making sure that I knew her disdain toward me.”

Wilford only sighed, shaking his head. “When will she realize that I am in love with you.”

Dark was silent for a moment, before looking at him with pain in his eyes. “Are you in love with me… or Dami-.”

“Don’t finish that question.” Wilford leaned down and kissed Dark on the forehead. “I may have had a fling with Damien and Celine at one time. But I am in love with you. Not Damien, not Celine. You. I wasn’t attracted to you because you're made up of a combination of the two, I was attracted by you. I love the fire in your eyes. Your determination, your leadership, everything. I love you.”

Dark could only smile, reaching to hold one of Wilford’s hands. He sat up as Wilford decided to lay down, holding Dark close to him.

They both continued to look at the sky when Dark squeezed Wilford’s hand. “Wilford?”

“Hmm?”

Dark paused for a moment, not sure if he should say it.

Damien: Go on dark.

Dark sat up and kissed Wilford on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it still warmed dark up as he pulled away smiling. “I love you too.”

Wilford smiled as he hugged him close, both drifting off to sleep, happily snuggling into each other's arms.

Damien smiled his arms wrapped behind him. “Good job Dark.”

Celine only rolled her eyes, crossing her arms huffing. “What does William see in that demon?”

Damien sighed looking at his sister. “Us.”


	4. Goodbye

“Wil? Wil please.”

Dark watched as Wilford packed his bags, with anger in his eyes, anger that Dark had never seen before. He stood there, his heart beating a mile a minute out of fear.

“Wilford, I’m so sorr-.”

“For what?” Wilford snapped as he turned around, throwing his clothes in his bag. “For manipulating me to come and work for you, just to do your bidding? For calling me all these cruel names and how much of disappointment I am? For lying to me all this time. Saying that Damien and Celine were gone when in truth they were standing in front of me all this time. Trapped within a monster like you.”

Dark backed up, the air becoming thin around him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you I-.”

“Dark enough of the manipulation bullshit. You’ve left me no choice.” Wilford turned to his bag and zipped it up.

Dark began to hyperventilate. He followed him to the door. “Wil, wait, please! I-.”

“No dark. I don’t want to hear any more of your lies.” Wilford snapped, with hate in his eyes. “I… I won’t let you continue to break my heart over and over and OVER again… goodbye.”

Dark watched as he slammed the door in his face, tears streaming from his eyes as he fell to his knees sobbing. “I’m… sorry.”

Celine: Look what you did dark.

Dark’s eyes snapped open, only seeing an empty void. He quickly stood up, looking around, trying to find a way out, but to no avail.

Celine: Look at all the pain you cause.

“S-stop it.” He sneered cupping his hands over his ears, squinting his eyes shut.

Celine: Why can’t you see that you're unable to love? All you do is cause hate in others.

“That’s-that’s not true I-.”

Celine: You are a manipulative demon. Incapable of human emotion like me and Damien. Your nothing like us. We have a soul, you?… Your nothing but a corpse.

Damien: Celine, what are you doing? enough.

Celine: A demon.

“N-no.”

Damien: Celine!

Celine: …a monster.

“NO!” dark yelled grabbing fists full of hair as he backed away, in pain. His tears starting to blind his vision as he stumbled forward.

Damien: Dark?! Dark your dreaming. Wake up… Wake up.

Dark?

Wilford: Darky?

“Darky? Hun wake-wake up your dreaming.” Wilford shook Dark lightly trying to wake him from his nightmare.

“NO!” Dark yelled as he stood up from his bed.

Dark looked around the room, breathing like he just came up from under a pool. He looked around the room, tears streaming down his face. It was quiet other than Celine’s voice in his head.

*Corpse.*

*Demon.*

*Monster.*

He squints his eyes shut, grabbing at his hair. His red aura started to spread around the room enveloping everything in red.

Wilford had to calm him down. So he took Dark by the shoulders and held him firmly. “Dark dear, it’s me, Wilford. I’m here.”

He wouldn’t listen, he tried to thrash, but Wilford held a tight grip on him.

Damien: Wilford… can you hear me?

Wilford looked at dark in realization. “Damien?… Dames, what’s wrong with him?”

Damien: It’s Celine.

“Again? Oh, Dark.” He whispered as he rubbed the side of Dark's cheek.

Damien: Keep talking to him, I’ll get him to listen.

“Dark? Darky, it’s Wilford, your boyfriend. I’m right here.”

Damien: Dark listen. Wilford is talking to you. Just breath.

“W-wil?” Dark whispered through his trembled voice.

The red aura started to go down retreating back into Dark. Wilford smiled. “That’s it, Darky, I’m right here. Just breath.”

Dark listened to Wilford’s voice. Taking slow and calm breathes.

Dark obeys, slowly breathing in and out his red aura finally balancing with his blue. He opens his eyes to see Wilford staring at him. “Wil.”

“I’m here.” Wilford smiled.

Dark pulled Wilford into a hug, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me. I promise I’ll change just-.”

“Now why on earth would I-.” Wilford's features soften in realization.

'Oh. The nightmare.'

“... Dark, you're having the same nightmare again.”

“B-but it was so real,” Dark argued shaking his head. “I lied to you, manipulated you, called you names I-.”

“You think those are going to make me leave?” Wilford scuffed, grinning. “You insult me dear. The others may take your shit, but I don't. Warfstache doesn’t take no shit from anybody.” He joked, seeing a small smile form on Dark's face. “There’s that smile.”

Dark wiped his eyes, but his smile wavered. “But, Celine.”

“She’s just giving you a hard time.” Wilford waved it off. “You just… going to have to ignore it is all.”

“I’ve been doing that for years and look where that got me. Just angry with the world and taking it out on you and the egos.” He sighed rubbing his head.

“Dark,” Wilford whispered as he took Dark's hands into his own. “You didn’t have me during those times and now that I’m here, I promised that I would never leave your side. I’ll help you through your anger, your sadness, everything.”

“After everything I’ve done.” He shook his head, looking into Wilford's eyes in shock. “After lying to you about Damien and Celine, you would still stay.”

“You think I would leave over that?” He scuffed. “Darky my dear that’s madness and that coming from me is saying something.” He chuckled as he kissed Dark on the cheek. “Dark I love you. I will never leave you.”

Dark only smiled as tears streamed down his face. He hugged Wilford close. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do Darky,” Wilford whispered as he stared ahead. He did not understand why Celine hated him so.


	5. An Angered Soul

Wilford walked down the lonely dark hallway that led all the way down to Dark’s room. He had not seen Dark all day and had asked around, receiving only shrugs from most of the egos but when he came across his best friend Bim who knew where he was. However, he seemed nervous when he answered.

“Uh, y-yeah pal I’ve seen the boss but he didn’t look like he was in a good mood. His red aura was overlapping his blue and he… was talking to himself, almost yelling.”

That’s when Wilford realized it was probably Celine. She was probably giving him a hard time again. After that Bim informed him that he was in his room, and hasn’t left it for hours, which concerned him. So there he was walking down that hall, standing in front of Dark's door that reads ‘keep out’ on the door handle. But knowing Wilford, he ignored it, opening the door with a loud click, he stuck his head in only to find the room shrouded in darkness.

“Darky?” He called out, only to receive no answer.

After a moment, he decided to walk in, closing the door behind him. He turned back around, unable to see in the darkness. He took one step after the other, putting his hands out to feel for anything. He tripped over a couple of things but couldn’t make out what they were. But concern started to build up when he felt shards of glass break under his boots.

“Darkipoo? It-it’s me.” Wilford began his voice shaking quite a bit. “I-I haven’t s-seen you all day I just-.”

“You. Shouldn’t. Be. Here.”

Suddenly the room burst with red light revealing that Dark was in the middle of his room, staring at Wilford with such hate. He cracked his neck once, his eyes not leaving Wilford's.

Wilford took a few steps back, seeing Dark in a new light, and it kind of scared him. “Dark-.”

“Can you not read? The sign said to keep out.” Dark snapped, darkly, causing Wilford to flinch by his tone.

“I-I came to check on you. You were gone all day and I was starting to worry-.”

“Aww, how sweet. You were worried.” Dark mocked with a small fake grin sketched on his face, which disappeared a second after. “But that’s foolish on your part William.”

“Celine?”

“Celine is dead, William… you made sure of that.”Dark growled clenching his fists together.

Wilford’s heart shattered in his chest as he started to back up, before bolting for the door, only to see dark standing in the way.

“Not so fast William, you had your chance to stay away, but like always you never listen. I believe it’s high time I teach you your place.” With that Dark backhand Wilford in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

Wilford held his face staring up at Dark in fear. “Dark, Dark please listen your-.”

“NO, YOU LISTEN!” Dark snapped grabbing Wilford by the neck, lifting him up in the air. “I am not letting you get away with all the shit you caused me. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME THIS THING!”

“D-Dark I know this isn’t y-you. I know this is Celine-.”

“You’ve spoken long enough William. It’s my turn.”Dark grinned as he slammed him into the wall receiving a pained cry from the pink ego.

…Wil?

Damien’s eyes snapped open, looking around confused. Did he pass out? He walked forward a few steps only to stop in his tracks, seeing that is own sister, Celine had token control of Dark's body. Red tendrils connecting her to Dark’s body.

“CELINE WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU-.”

She turns to Damien, staring at him, both her eyes consumed in red. She cracked her neck, causing tendrils to come from the ground, latching on to Damien, turning to a slight purple as they wrapped around him, pulling him to his knees.

Damien tried pulling them off but they wouldn’t budge. He looked up at her with anger. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”

“TO LONG HE WAS IN CONTROL, NOW IT’S MY TURN!” she snapped, turning away.

“Darky pl-please.”

“Wilford?” Damien breathed, looking through Dark’s eyes to see Dark beating Wilford to a pulp. Anger built inside of Damien as he glared at his sister. “CELINE STOP THIS AT ONCE, YOU ARE HURTING WILFORD!”

“I am showing William, Dark's true nature. Showing him the true Dark.”

“No, you are only showing him the Dark you see.”Damien snapped, pulling against the tendrils. “NOW LET ME GO AND STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!”

“Your blind to the truth brother, but not for long. after I’m done with William I’ll show you.” She whispered as she went back into reality, pretending to be Dark.

Damien had to think of something. He was able to feel Dark trying to fight, but he was struggling, he needed help. He needed Wilford. Damien knew what had to be done. So he started to grow blue tendrils that latched onto Dark's soul, causing him to squint his eyes shut, concentrating on gaining control.

Wilford fell to the ground, curling in on himself, unable to stand up. He shivered, hearing as Dark let out a cruel chuckle, pushing him over to make him stare at the red demon.

“Pathetic. The well-respected colonel turned into a mere shadow of his former self. Turned into a crazed pink mad man.”

Wilford felt some tears stream down his face as he squints his eyes shut. He can’t believe his words, he refuses to. This isn’t the Dark He knows.

“Dark wh-whatever Celine did to you… you have snap out of it.” He said, looking up at him with tearful eyes.

“Celine is dead!” Dark snapped, grabbing Wilford by his pink hair, forcing him to look into his red eyes he watched as Wilford grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to pull him off of his hair, but to no avail. “Damien is dead... MARK IS DEAD, EVERYONE IS DEAD… and it’s all your faul-.”

Wilford watched as Dark stopped in mid-sentence, staring off as the red started to dim. He watched as Dark squint his eyes shut, his blue overlapping the red.

When Dark's eyes snapped open, the harsh red was replaced with a calming blue, showing that it was Damien. He slowly looked down realizing that he had Wilford by his hair. He instantly let go, backing away in horror. “Wilford?”

“D-Dames?” The pink ego sniffled, afraid to move.

“Oh, Wilford. I’m so sorry.” He said helping him up.

Wilford backed away as soon as he was up l, shaking slightly. “C-Celine.” He began. “Sh-she-.”

“I know Wil. She took control. All that she said was not Dark, he’s trapped and he can’t get out he- ARCH!” Damien suddenly backed away clutching his head in pain. “She’s trying to pull me back. I can’t… Fight it… Much… Longer…”

"Wh-what do I do?” Wilford asked, holding Damien steady. “How do I get Dark back?”

“R-reach out to him.” Damien began his aura shifting from blue to red and back to blue. “Call to him, do what you must don’t let her-.”

Damien doubled over in pain, clutching Wilford by his suspenders, letting out a yell.

“Dames?” Wilford held his shoulders tightly. “Dames, talk to me-.”

Before he could finish, Damien grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air once more, his blue aura being replaced by Celine’s redone. He stared at Wilford with hate.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He growled clenching his other fist.

“No DARK WAIT!” Wilford yelled ducking, dodging darks punch.

Instead of hitting Wilford, he hit the wall, which caused a giant dent in it. Dark turned to Wilford gritting his teeth as he cracked his neck.

“Darky listen to me. Celine has taken control.” Began as he backed up, watching Dark ran at him dodging his fist. “And she’s making you do this.”

Dark wouldn’t listen, he just kept coming after him. He quickly ran at Wilford and rammed him in the stomach causing him to fall on his back.

Wilford hit the floor with a loud thud, hitting his back against the hardwood floor. He looked up in horror as Dark was about to slam his fist into his chest, but he dodged it by rolling to the side. Wilford watched as Dark's fist smashed through the floor. Dark went to do it again but he disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke before reappearing behind dark, wrapping his arms around him.

“LET GO OF ME!” Dark snapped, trying to break free of his grip.

“Darky, listen to me. She’s making you do this. I know you don’t want this.”

Dark growled as he took his elbow and slammed it into his stomach, causing Wilford's grip to loosen. He then reached behind Wilford and pulled out his gun, before kicking one of Wilford’s legs causing him to fall to his knees. Dark then cocked the hammer of the gun, aiming it at Wilford's head.

Wilford froze in fear, staring into Dark's red, hate-filled eyes. He didn’t recognize Dark anymore… or Celine.

“D-Dark p-please.” Wilford whimpered trying to stand, but Dark placed the barrel of the gun on his head.

“Too long,” Dark growled in anger. “TOO LONG I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH ALL THAT YOU’VE DONE.”

Damien watched in horror, trying to pull against the restraints, but they still would not come loose. He turned to his sister who had a vile grin on her face. This couldn’t have been his sister, unless.

“Mark,” Damien growled.

He must have had something to do with this, he has to put an end to this, but first, he needed Dark back.

“Dark, if you can’t hear me, please snap out of this. Help us. Help Celine… Help Wilford.”

Wilford stared at the barrel of the gun back at Dark's cruel gaze, listening as the dark ego spoke.

“You’ve caused me, Damien, Celine so much pain. Oh but the list doesn’t stop there. Mark, Benjamin, chef, the DA… Abe.” Dark shook his head. “You sent everyone to their death.”

“N-no.” Wilford shook his head. “Th-that's n-not t-true-.”

“YOU CAUSED ME AND EVERYONE ELSE PAIN AND HEARTACHE.” He started to grin pressing the gun deeper into his skull. “But not for long. One bullet and all of it will go away. You will never cause pain when you're pushing up daisies. Any last words?”

Wilford was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes, years streaming down his face. “I love you.”

Dark’s smile dropped upon the three little words as he stared down at the pink ego. “What?”

“I love you, Darky.” Wilford began squinting his eyes. “And I’m sorry… for everything… This is all my fault…. I made you this way. I k-killed everyone.” He looked up at Dark. “I made Mark do this to you Celine, same for you Dames. And for that I’m sorry. And if this will make you happy again Dark.” Wilford then pressed the gun on his head, closing his eyes. “Then so be it.”

Damien watched the whole scene, his eyes filled with tears. He lowered his head in pain.

'…Wil.'

Damien opened his eyes lifting his head at the familiar voice. “Dark?”

“No.” Celine breathed hearing Dark's voice. She watched as her tendrils snapped one by one. “No, I WILL NOT LOSE CONTROL!”

Damien watched as the tendrils that were holding him down come loose one by one, letting him move. He looked up at his sister who looked more dazed by the second.

“I.. will-.” She fell over, but Damien was quick to catch her.

Dark groaned as he almost fell to his knees, getting Wilford’s attention.

Wilford opened his eyes in shock. Watching as the blue and red aura became one once more, becoming a vibrant purple.

Dark shook his head opening his eyes in confusion. He looked up to see Wilford stare at him in shock. “Wil?” He questioned cracking his neck. “What’s going-.”

He stopped in mid-sentence seeing the condition that Wilford was in. He was covered in cuts and bruises tears staining his eyes. Dark looked down in horror, realizing he was holding Wilford's gun. His breath hitched as He dropped the gun, backing away, tears threatening to leave his eyes. “W-Wilford? What-what did I-?”

“Darky it’s okay, your fine, everything is alright.” Wilford began, getting up, walking toward dark, limping slightly.

“Alright? Alright?! Look at what I’ve done to you! I.” Dark started to hug himself as tears streamed down his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“No Darky none of that.” Wilford shushed, pulling Dark into a hug. Wilford felt Dark tremble in his grasp as he silently sobbed into Wilford’s chest. “I forgive you.”

Dark held Wilford tightly, afraid to let go, afraid to look at the damage he had caused, afraid he’ll do more harm. He remembered none of it except… Wilford’s kind words. “I-I love you too Wil.”

Damien smiled as he held his sister close, listening to Wilford and Dark when his sister started to move. He looked down at her seeing her open her eyes which were no longer red. She stared at Damien confused.

“Damien?… what-what, happen?”

Damien looked up with hate in his eyes, hugging his sister tightly.

… Mark.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randal and Eric's new family

Ever since Randal and Eric moved in with the Ipliers, all the egos had been pampering them. Treating them like little kids, no… their little kids. One out of the four Googles were with them at all times, to make sure that they didn’t get hurt. And if they slightly bump their elbow into a wall they would freak out, scanning it over and over.

“ERIC-ERIC BUMPED HIS-HIS SHOULDER!” Oliver called out holding his shoulder gently, scanning it.

"WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR BROKEN BONES! WELL SCAN IT!” Red snapped, glaring at Oliver.

“I-I AM-AM!”

“Eric! Can you feel any pain!?” Green asked holding his face, staring into Eric’s eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Uh um n-no?” He whispered confused.

Oliver sighed with a smile. “He’s okay-okay… there is-is nothing broken and-and-and no-no bruising.”

“Oh thank RA9,” Green whispered hugging Eric close.

“Um.” Eric just pats his back, watching as the others hugged him too.

“See I told you he was fine.” Blue groaned rolling his eyes.

“What are-are you talking about you-you-you were so-so worried you-you passed out.” Oliver grinned.

“I DID NOT!”

“Then how come you're on the ground?” Red questioned chuckling slightly.

Blue blinked as he looked down realizing that he was in the sitting position. He grumbled crossing his arms looking away. “You tell anyone about this. my next objective is to destroy three Androids!”

Also Dark and Wilford insisted on buying them a new wardrobe, buying them hundreds of shirts, pants, jackets, hoodies, scarfs, mittens, ear muffs and small things that they needed.

“I got you some hairbrushes!” Wilford beamed holding out more than two hairbrushes. “I didn’t know what color to get you so I got you all the colors they had.”

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Randal grinned. “Any color would have been fine.”

“Nonsense it was well worth it!” Wilford chuckled handing him all the brushes.

“I don’t think it was worth the high budget Wil,” Dark said boredly, rolling his red and blue eyes.

“Hair bows?” Randal questioned, holding them up. “Why did ya get these?”

Dark stared at him, his hair then back at him. “Reasons.”

“OOOOHHHH AND I GOT US ALL MATCHING SWEATERS!” Wilford smiled, pulling out pink sweaters covered with his signature mustache. “LET’S OUT THEM ON!”

“W-where d-do we ch-change,” Eric asked quietly.

Suddenly Wilford snapped his fingers covering the room in a cloud of pink smoke, causing everyone to cough. Randal and Eric waved the smoke away finding that their clothes were replaced with the pink sweaters. Randal’s fit perfectly on him, however, Eric’s might have been too big his sleeves covering his hands, the sweater hanging below his thighs. They both look up to see Wilford wearing his sweater as well, a big smile on his face.

“YOU TWO LOOK SO ADORABLE!”

Eric slowly turns to Dark, slack-jawed out of shock, seeing Dark wearing the pink sweater as well.

Dark growled, glaring up at Wilford, his hands clenched but they were unable to see them since he was about as tall as Eric, who was the shortest. “Change. It. Back. Wil!” He growled, his aura flaring.

“Aww.” Wilford smiled, as he leaned down. “You are about as adorable as Eric. I don't think I can take you sewiously-.” Wilford was cut off when Dark wrapped his sweater sleeve around Wilford’s neck, starting to strangle him.

“WHOW DARK NO!” Randal snapped trying to pry Dark off of Wilford.

And the first thing that Dr. Iplier did was give them a check-up, checking them from head to toe.

“Okay say aaaahhhh.” He smiled sticking stick in Eric’s mouth.

“Aaaaa-aaaahhhh.” Eric managed, looking at Randal.

“Hhhhmmmm… looks good.” He smiled before looking in his ears. “Hard of hearing?”

“N-no .”

“Hard of seeing?”

“Little bit.” He whispered.

“Any random pains aches, blistering, bruising, lumps, rashes?”

“Uh um n-no,” Eric whispered nervously.

“Just making sure your okay.” Dr. Iplier smiled patting his shoulder. “Randal, it says here that you didn’t get your flu shot.”

Randal’s face turned red as he stood there for a second or two, before he bolted out of the room, yanking the door open running away.

“RANDAL STOP IT'S FOR YOUR SAFETY!” He yelled after him, leaving Eric alone confused.

This had been going on for a while and they thought it was time they learned why. So they were at the dinner table, eating dinner. The Googles making their plates. They sat their plates in front of them with a smile.

“We made sure you two had the right portion of fruit, meat, and vegetables,” Green explained. “Make sure you eat it all.”

“Why?” Randal asked quietly.

“Because you need your protein-.”

“No, I mean why?” He slowly looked up. “Why are you all doing this for us?”

Everyone fell silent, staring at Randal and Eric in confusion.

“We-we moved in about a f-few w-weeks a-ago and-and you treat us like we-we are your kids,” Eric whispered. “Why?”

All the egos stared at each other before smiling.

“Its because you are,” Wilford answered with a smile.

Eric and Randal’s features soften as they stared at the egos.

“You two were the best things that ever happened to us. It was like… two rays of peace came into our world of chaos.” Wilford placed his hands on both of their shoulders. “And all we wanted was… to make you feel welcomed.”

“I never.. really say this much.” Dark coughed looking at his hands. “But… it’s been nothing but pure joy having you two around.”

“We love-love taking care-care of you.” Oliver smiled.

“Yeah, even blue and he hates humans.” Red chuckled, elbowing blue who rolled his eyes.

“It's true.” He whispered looking away.

“Yes, and you two have the cleanest medical record I’ve ever seen.” Dr. Iplier grinned but he pointed his spoon at them. “Though it better stay that way.”

“What we’re trying to say is that… we love you. And… we’re glad to call you two our sons.” Wilford grinned squeezing their shoulders gently.

Randal and Eric gasped in shock before their eyes started to water. It had been a really long time since someone ever said that they loved them… and they were glad it came from this small little group they now called family. They lunged at Wilford hugging him close, who after a second hugged them back, before the Googles joined in, along with Dr. Iplier and Dark, Who was squirming at first but finally settled down. Eric and Randal smiled at each other before closing their eyes.

“We love you too.”


	7. Randal's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a headcanon where Randal has anger issues from his father but tries to keep it under control because he lost friends due to his bad temper.

Eric was walking down the halls, holding a new cloth that he had stitched just for his best friend Randal, very eager to give it to him. He was told that Randal was in the living room working on a new coffee table, so he heads that way, a smile laying on his face. He turns the corner to the living room but his smile wavered upon seeing Randal, accidentally smashing his finger with a hammer.

“OW SHIT!” He snapped shaking his hand, his anger growing. He suddenly kicked the table, smashing one of the legs. “Stupid piece of-.”

“Uh, R-Randa-?”

“WHAT?! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M FUCKING BUSY?!” Randal’s voice boomed as he turned around, anger clear in his face.

Eric yelped as he backed away, his back hitting the wall, his body trembling. Randal had never yelled at him and it hurt Eric, causing tears to leak from his eyes.

Randal’s features soften, realizing that it was his best friend Eric, who was now staring at him in terror. His anger dying as it was replaced with fear. “N-no Eric I-I’m sorry-.” He tried to reach out but Eric only flinched whimpering as he lifted himself off the wall, running away. Running from him, like he was a monster… like how the others did. “NO ERIC PLEASE WAIT I-.” He paused feeling his own tears fall from his eyes. “I-I’m sorry.” He whimpered, covering his face with his hands, running out of the room, heading down another hall.

Eric was running blindly, unable to see passed his tears, using his own handkerchief to dry his eyes, clutching the other one he was going to give to Randal. He kept running but was stopped when two hands grabbed him. Eric looked up to see Wilford looking down at him with concern.

“Eric!? Eric… son, what’s wrong?” Wilford asked in worry.

Eric just shook his head, starting to sob, covering his eyes. It hurt… His heart felt like it was sinking, his lungs felt like they were being squeezed to where He couldn’t breathe. He did something wrong. Randal hates him, he hates him and doesn’t want to be friends. Eric cried, hugging himself.

“Son?” Eric suddenly heard his real father, Derek speak, holding his other shoulder. “Son wh-what happened?”

Eric tried to speak, but he was hyperventilating, he couldn’t even say a word, he was breathing too much.

“I’ll try.” Dark’s voice rang through Eric’s head as he felt two cold hands hold his shoulders. He opened his eyes seeing Dark staring at him in sadness. His blue aura dancing around. “Son look at me.” He whispered, in a trance-like voice. “Breath out and in slowly.”

Eric’s body started to bend to Dark’s will as he obeyed, breathing in and out slowly, starting to calm him down.

“That’s it. Just calm down.” Dark whispered, rubbing his cheek, wiping his tears away.

This went on for a few minutes before he was finally calm. He was still crying but calm.

“Good… now tell us what happened.” Dark asked brushing his hair back.

Eric’s lower lip started to quiver as he hugged Dark close closing his eyes. “I-I w-was gonna g-give Randal a g-gift I m-made.” He explained. “B-but when I-I g-got there he hit his finger and s-started cussing and k-kicking the t-table. I tried t-to t-talk to him b-but he…” He sobbed as he hugged Dark tighter. “He y-yelled at me. I-I never saw h-him so angry. I-I d-don't know what I-I did.”

Dark was stunned to hear this, along with Wilford. They never thought that Randal would just yell at someone. “I’m surprised… He doesn’t seem like he has a mean bone in his body. Why would he yell?”

“And why at Eric of all people,” Wilford whispered in worry, looking down.

“He-he's never like that.” Eric sobbed. “Why would he-?”

“I know why.”

They all turned to Derek who fixed his glasses sighing. “The Voorhees were known for their short temper.” He explained. “His father had the worst temper I’ve ever seen in a man. Hell if you tapped his shoulder he’d yell at ya. Randal during his younger days had that temper just like his pops, that’s why he doesn’t have a lot of friends in New York. They just… couldn’t handle it.”

“Randal… having anger issues?” Wilford asked shocked. “I don’t believe it.”

“Why do you think he leaves a room when some of the other egos fight? Or when he hurts himself he leaves the room.” Derek sighed. “Poor boy doesn’t want anyone to see that side of him. He doesn’t want to lose any more friends.”

Eric looked down for a minute before looking up at his dad. “So he’s not… mad at me?”

“No son,” Derek said patting his shoulder. “He could never be mad at you.”

Eric nods turning to the direction he ran. “I need to see him.”

“Now might not be a good time.” Derek began. “He might need some cooling down too. Just give him some time alone.”

…

Later that night Eric slowly walked to his room that he shared with Randal, waiting outside of the door. He was shaking slightly, afraid that he might yell again but he had to be brave, he needed to make sure he was okay. So he slowly opened the door and peaked in. He looked around the room, finding that Randal was asleep in his bed. Eric sighed as he slipped in about to close the door behind him when.

“N-no s-stop.”

Eric froze, slowly turning around to see Randal’s head shaking, kicking his legs, as small whimpers escaped his lips. Eric then realized he was having a nightmare.

“N-no I’m not like you! I’m nothing like you!” Randal’s voice started to get louder as he started to thrash. “No-no I’m sorry! Please, I didn’t mean it! NO D-DON'T LEAVE I DIDN’T MEAN IT!”

Eric backed away in worry, running out of the room, running to Wilford’s door. Banging on it loudly. Eric backed away as Wilford opened the door, wearing a pink robe and pink colored face mask on his face. He stared down at Eric in concern.

“Eric, what’s wrong?”

“It’s-it’s Randal, I-I think he’s h-having a n-nightmare.”

Wilford looked up before passing Eric, walking over to Dark’s door, banging on it. He banged on if about 20 times when Dark yanked it open. He looked up blinking before boredly staring at him. “Really? a face mask?”

“This doesn’t just happen on its own!” Wilford snapped pointing at his face.

“Dark R-Randal’s having a nightmare,” Eric said walking next to Wilford.

Dark looked up in concern, before looking back at Eric. “Where is he?”

“He-he's in his bed come on.” Eric turned heading for his room.

“Wil you should take that face mask off before you scare Randal when he wakes up.” Dark snapped as Wilford followed right beside him.

“Oh, then you should take yours off too Darky.” Wilford snarked, starting to peel the face mask off.

They made it back to Eric’s room where Eric opened the door, staring at Randal in horror.

Randal was thrashing and kicking screaming as tears fell from his eyes. “ERIC I’M SORRY, PLEASE… NO I’M NOT YOU, I’M NOT!”

Dark didn’t hesitate as he ran to Randal’s side, shaking him awake. “Randal? Randal wake up!”

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m sorry!”

“RANDAL!”

Randal’s eyes snapped open as he sat up, backing away from Dark clutching his knees. He stared back and forth from Wilford and Dark, in fear. “P-please I-I’m nothing like him please.”

“Like whom?” Dark whispered.

“D-dad.” He whimpered shaking his head. “I-I’m n-not I’m-.”

“Randy pal, it’s okay,” Wilford whispered, holding his shoulders. “It was just a dream.”

Randal looked into Wilford’s eyes, his breathing starting to calm. “D-dream?”

“Yes it was, but your back now,” Dark whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

Randal felt as his hot tears streamed down his face, he covered his eyes with his hands as he sobbed. “I-I’m such an asshole.” He sobbed.

“No son don’t say that.” Wilford began, brushing his long hair back from his face. “It’s not true.”

“But it is… I’m such a jerk to everyone. I can’t keep a friend because I yell or snap at them.” He sobbed. “They were right… I am like my f-father.” He started to hug himself rocking back and forth. “T-the only friend I ever had was Eric and now… I lost him too-.”

“Randal?”

Randal looked up, horror sketched on his face as he saw Eric slowly walk up to him, Wilford and Dark backing up slightly. Eric sat on the bed, taking Randal’s hand holding it tightly, looking at him with sad eyes. “You d-didn’t lose me R-Randal. Pops told me-me a-about your short temper.” He watched as Randal lowered his head in shame, but Eric lifted it back up with his other hand. “You may h-have a short fuse like your father, b-but that d-does not mean you are him.” Eric smiled. “If anything your sweet, kind, and caring, like your mother Mrs. Voorhees.”

Randal was quiet, listening to Eric’s words.

“And your n-not a jerk. No one thinks y-you are. You actually try to keep your anger under c-control, don’t think I d-don’t notice that you st-stay clear of me every time your angry… and… I’m s-sorry for running away from you… I thought I did something wr-wrong. I should have stayed.”

“B-but you’d stay around a monster like-?”

“You are n-not a monster,” Eric whispered opening his hand placing the red cloth he made into his hand. “You're my best friend. And I love y-you… flaws and all.”

Randal gasped as he liked down at the cloth, that read to my bestest friend, Randal Voorhees, in stitching. He couldn’t back the tears as he lunged at Eric pulling him into a hug, crying into his shoulder. “I love you too Eric… so you forgive m-me?”

Eric smiled as he hugged him back. “Forget about it.” He whispered patting his back.

Dark and Wilford smiled watching the whole thing, happy that it worked out. “Come on Wil.” Dark began, taking his arm. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

“Oh but Darky it’s so adorable, our boys getting along-.”

“Now Wil!” Dark snapped walking out.

“Oh your no fun.” Wilford pouted waking out, closing the door behind him, letting the two best friends make amends.


	8. Give it back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys. are. fighting!

“Give it back!”

“No Wil!”

“You have no right to take it from me.”

“You're acting like a child! This is not a plaything!”

“Give. It. Back!”

“NO!”

“DARK!”

“WILFORD!”

“GUYS!” Bim trimmer stormed in hearing them yelling from the other room. He watched as they both looked at Bim with anger in their eyes. “What is all the commotion?”

“Dark took my shooty!” Wilford said pointing at Dark.

“You were shooting in the house when I strictly told you not to!” He snapped, stomping his foot.

“I was just doing a bit of light target practice.”

“THAT’S YOUR EXCUSE EVERY TIME YOU USE THE DAMN THING!”

“Well, it’s not fair for you to take my stuff.”

“God, you're acting like a child.” Dark turned away.

“At least I know how to have fun.”

“AT LEAST I DON’T ACT LIKE A BIG IDIOT, WHO KILLS AND STUPIDLY THINKS PEOPLE WILL COME BACK FROM IT!”

Wilford stared at Dark in shock, his heart falling into his stomach. He took to steps back looking down at his hands.

Dark’s face softens as he watches a couple of tears stream down Wilford’s eyes. But his heart completely shatters as he watched Wilford cover his face, heart-wrenching sobs escaping his lips. He then clung on to Bim, hugging him tightly as he continued to cry.

“I..uh.” Bim stammered looking at Dark, shrugging, before patting the pink man’s back. “Dark I-I think you went too far.”

Dark sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He walked forward and hesitantly tried to put a hand on Wilford’s back. “Wil-.”

Wilford flinched away, burying his face deeper into Bim.

Dark looked up at Bim who shrugged, then sighed turning away. “I’m-I’m sorry Wil.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. I’ve been having a stressful day and took it out in you which was foolish of me. I shouldn’t have taken your gun away from you like that... I know how much… shooty means to you.”

Wilford shifted under Bim to look at Dark who had his head down in shame, pulling out the signature gun that Wilford loved. He held it out to him, not making eye contact.

Wilford then let go of Bim and looked at the gun but he didn’t move to grab it. Instead, he stretched his arms and pulled Dark into a hug, his chin resting in his head.

Dark froze, his body becoming stiff as a board, listening to Wilford sniffle a couple of times.

“I forgive you, Darky. And to make it even, I’m sorry for-for being so childish.”

“No-no Wil, your not… completely childish, I didn’t mean it.” Dark sighed hugging Wilford back pressing his head into Wilford’s chest.

Bim watched as they hugged for the longest time, starting to feel very awkward standing there. “So uh I’m gonna go. Uh glad that you to uh worked it out.” With that Bim left the room, a small smile on his face


	9. Red with Envy

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Dark grumbled as he tried to walk through a crowd of dancers, holding Wilford's hands so he didn't lose him.

"Oh come on Darky. It's been a while since we've been to a party like this." Wilford smiled adjusting his pink afro on his head.

"I also can't believe you brought that thing." He glared at the afro then back at Wilford. "It's not the 70s anymore Wil."

"I know but I thought it would be fun to wear. You know like the good old days."

"You look ridiculous." Dark whispered rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on I think it's-."

"Wil take it off."

Wilford huffed in defeat taking off the afro. "You're no fun." But a second later he smiles and holds Dark close. "But I bet after a few dances you'll have the time of your life."

"No, I am not dancing." Dark snapped as he adjusted his suit.

Wilford then dramatically gasped, placing a hand on his chest staring down at his boyfriend. "But... But Darky-."

"I said no Wil, end of discussion!"

Wilford just sighed shaking his head. "You're lucky I love you." He mumbled walking up to a bar table pulling out a stool for Dark to sit in. Dark sat down.

"Thank you, Wil." He whispered cracking his neck, but he turned to Wilford who was watching the dancers, fidgeting slightly. Wilford was a being of chaos that was influenced by fighting, flirting, and dancing. He couldn't control it this Dark knows, so he just sighs as he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Wil."

Wilford blinked a couple of times, confused.

"Go dance, I'll watch ya." 

"Really?!"

Dark couldn't help but grin at the look on Wilford's face, who was bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yes you big goof, go ahead." 

Wilford smiled as he leaned down, kissing Dark on the cheek. "Thank you, Darky." 

Dark felt his face heat up from the kiss, watching as his boyfriend went to dance, a smile forming as he rubbed the cheek that he had kissed.

Wilford had been dancing for a while, Dark just watching him taking a couple of drinks of his martini that he had ordered. Wilford was just full of energy, not stopping once to take a break. Dark at times caught himself tapping his foot to the beat, the urge of wanting to dance with Wilford slowly growing. But he kept his composer, just watching Wilford dance, smiling at the pink ego, but that all shattered when a woman walked up to him. 

Wilford was dancing happily to the music when a woman came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a dance. Wilford being Wilford just smiled, dancing with her, oblivious to the Dark ego who was watching with irritation in his eyes.

Dark started to feel his blood boil as his red aura overlapped his blue, watching as the girl pulled Wilford close... to close. 

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? THAT IS MY MAN, MINE!

Dark cracked his neck slowly losing control of his emotions, his shell cracking. 

DON'T JUST SIT THERE STOP THIS NOW!

Dark growled as he stood up and stormed over grabbing Wilford his shoulder pulling him away from the woman.

Wilford's smile disappears upon seeing the anger in Dark's eyes. "Darky?"

"We are leaving. Now!" He growled pulling Wilford.

"Hey, emo we were dancing." The girl snapped crossing her arms.

"You were dancing with my man!" He snapped back his red aura growing.

"Darky it's just dancing it meant nothing-."

"I'll deal with you at home!" Dark said pointing at Wilford. "And as for you stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Whatever buzz kill." She rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the crowd.

Dark growled pulling Wilford to the exit.

"Dark? Darky? It's was just-."

"How dare you?" He snapped pulling Wilford by her suspenders. "How dare you dance with another person in my presence!?"

"Darky that what you do at a party, you dance with strangers it's how you get to know-."

"You don't have to get to know her because you are with me!" He snapped pointing to himself.

Wilford stared at Dark for the longest time before a small grin formed on his face. "Is my Darky jealous?"

Dark blinked a couple of times staring at Wilford who started to chuckle. 

"I never thought I'd see the day that the Darkiplier was jealous of-."

"I am not jealous Wilford! I am angry!" Dark snapped causing Wilford to jump. "You danced with another. You are mine." He grabbed Wilford by his wrists holding them tightly causing Wilford to squint in pain. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? MINE. THAT GIRL DOESN'T KNOW YOU I DO! WHAT CAN SHE GIVE YOU THAT I CAN'T? I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT YET YOU-"

"D-Darky?" 

Dark froze staring at Wilford's scared gaze. His face softens slowly looking down at Wilford's wrists that were slightly bruised. He quickly let go, backing away, watching Wilford rub them. Dark stared at his hands feeling guilt replace his anger as his blue aura took the red one's place. "Wilford I-I'm sorry." He whispered, unable to look up at him. He closed his eyes clenching his fists together. "I didn't mean to hurt you-."

"Oh Darky, no... no, I'm fine look." Wilford reassured showing Dark his wrists that slowly healed. "It's okay."

Dark was quiet, looking at his wrists, wanting so badly to reach out to him and hug him, but he was too afraid of hurting him again. But Wilford beat him to it, pulling Dark into a hug.

"I'm sorry Darky. I should have thought of how you would feel about it. I was so use to people dancing with me back then, that I thought it was normal-."

"It is normal Wil, it's just... me." He groaned hugging him back. "It's my fault not yours like you said I was... jealous."

Wilford grinned combing his hand through Dark's hair. "Yeah, you were practically red with envy."

"It's green with envy Wil." Dark corrected holding Wilford close.

"I know, but your red aura was flaring so." Wilford chuckled as he started to sway back and forth.

Dark swayed with him his head laying on his chest as he hugged Wilford.

"Guess what Darky."

"What Wil?" 

"... we're dancing." He whispered smiling ear to ear.

Dark opened his eyes realizing that a slow dance was playing and couples were dancing, hugging each other shuffling the music, just like he and Wilford were doing. Dark smiled as he closed his eyes. "I guess we are."

"Not as bad as you thought huh?" Wilford teased.

"Don't get cocky," Dark warned.

Wilford only chuckled holding Dark close as they danced. Humming to the music.

Dark listened to the sound of Wilford's heartbeat, along with the music playing before he finally spoke. "Wilford?"

"Yes, Darkipoo?"

"... I love you." 

Wilford grinned as he lifted darks chin giving him a kiss. "I love you too."


	10. Magic trick gone wrong

Dark’s broken body slammed against the wall with a loud thud along with the sound of glass breaking. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. He let out a weak gasp before spitting blood out of his mouth along with a loose tooth. He went to get up but a fist slammed into his face causing him to fall to his knees. He lifted his head to stare at his attacker, being none other than Wilford warfstache, or right now the colonel.

The colonel stared down dark, with hate in his brown eyes. His mustache dark and unspiraled, his fist covered in Dark's blood.

Dark knew it wasn’t a good idea to let that magician, Marvin hypnotize him, that only triggered a distant memory. A memory that should have been left alone.

Dark went to stand up but the colonel kicked him in his stomach, causing the demon to fall to his side.

“I won’t ask again.” He snapped kicking him once more. “WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE CELINE AND DAMIEN!?”

“W-wil.” Dark choked out looking up. “Don’t you remember me?”

The colonel stared down at the demon in confusion, staring at him head to toe. “I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m your-.”

CLICK.

Dark fell silent when he saw the colonel pull out his gun, aiming it at him. Dark stared at the gun before staring into his angered eyes.

“And I don’t care.”

Dark could only watch as he was about to pull the trigger when Marvin barged into the room.

“WILFORD NO!”

BANG!

…..

….Dark…. Dark….. Dark.

Dark’s eyes snapped open only to be blinded by a bright light. He blinked a couple of times, squinting them slightly.

“Dark? Are you vith us?”

Dark looked up to see both Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneep stare down at him, smiling in relief. He listened as Schneep started to speak again.

“Ah, you had us, vorried friend.”

“Good to have you back boss.” Dr iplier smiled.

Dark groaned as he tried to sit up only to have pain shoot up his side. He fell back with a loud grunt, squinting his eyes.

“No zhat vould not be vise Dark, just rest,” Schneep said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Vilford did a number on you shockingly.”

Dark’s eyes snapped open, remembering all that occurred. “Wil? Where is he? Is he okay?”

“Wilford is fine.” Dr. Iplier reassured placing his hand on Dark's other shoulder. “Marvin was able to bring him back.”

Dark sighed closing his eyes. He didn’t really care what happened to himself. He just hoped that Wilford was okay. He replaced his relief with a scowl, staring at the ceiling. “How long was I out?”

“Zhree days,” Schneep answered looking at Dark's gunshot wound that was covered with bandages and gauze.

“And… where is Wilford now?”

As if on qew, Wilford barged in, holding a giant vase full of red and blue flowers. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. “I-I Brought more, maybe he’ll wake up sooner if-.” He stopped in his tracks looking directly at dark. “DARKY?”

Dark couldn’t help but smile as the pink ego ran to him, hugging him gently. But it faded slightly when he felt him tremble a bit. He then turns to the doctors who were smiling. “Could you give us some privacy please?”

“Of course.” They both said, leaving the room.

Dark looked down at Wilford, seeing a few tears leave his eyes as silent sobs became louder. “I-I… your-you're okay. Oh, thank God you're okay. I-I didn’t know when you were gonna wake up. You… you gave me a scare old sport.”

“Oh, Wil.” Dark whispered rubbing his back, staring down at him with sadness.

“I’m-I’m so sorry. You were right. It was so foolish to volunteer for that trick. I… one minute I was on stage with Marvin, the next I’m standing over your-your body hol-holding a gun and-.”

“Wilford,” Dark said firmly, lifting up his chin to look into his teary pink eyes, grateful to see that color instead of brown. “It’s okay. You're back now. You learned your lesson.”

Wilford had never looked so broken. This was the worst he’s looked in a long time. His eyes then trailed over to Dark’s wound but Dark made him look back at his face, making him stare into his red and blue eyes.

“And don’t blame yourself. Others have done worse to me….way worse.”

Wilford felt more tears fall from his face as he climbed into the hospital bed, laying next to Dark, wrapping his arms around him gently, his face buried into his shoulder. “I-I’m so happy your-you're okay.”

Dark combed his hand through his pink hair, trying to relax him more. “I’m happy you are as well Wil.”

With that, they both laid there quietly, both drifting off to sleep from being so tired, happy that the nightmare was over with.


	11. Tough Fatherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redeemed Derek Derekson time

“Look I don’t care if some damn costumer gives us a low rating, just restock those damn boxes like I told you to do 45 minutes ago!” Derek snapped glaring down at his son Eric who was trembling.

“I-I’m s-sorry d-dad.” Eric managed to speak, his voice cracking slightly. “I-I w-was t-trying t-to-.”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, just do it!” With that Derek turned away busying himself with his own work, unable to see the crushed look in his son’s face.

Eric sniffled as he turned, tears streaming down his face as he walked away, using his handkerchief to dry his eyes.

Derek was grumbling to himself, cursing under his breathe on what a rotten day it had been, first his shipment was somehow lost, he had spilled coffee all over his American printed shirt, and now he's gonna be behind on all his work because of his boy. “That boys gonna be the death of me.” He growled, looking for one of his pens.

“Why are you so hard on the boy?”

Derek turned around to see his best friend Ed Edgar walk up, with his arms crossed over his chest. Derek just huffs, turning away, looking for his writing utensil. “He never listens to a word I say.”

“Maybe it’s your tone that doesn’t make him listen.” Ed leaned on the wall next to Derek, who was trying to ignore him. “You talk to him like he’s a dog.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if he just did what he’s told!” Derek snapped turning to Ed. “Sometimes I wonder how the hell he’s my own kid!”

“Hmm, why do you wonder?” Ed asked fixing his hat.

“He’s nothing like me, my wife, or his brothers!” He began waving his hands around as he started to pace. “He can’t even speak straight sentences without sounding like a broken record, and looks as if he’ll pass out any second out of fear!”

“No one is perfect.” Ed grinned looking up at the venting father.

Derek stared at the cowboy for the longest time before casting his eyes to the ground. He then sighed rolling his eyes. “Why is he just so different?”

Ed thought for a moment before sighing. “Look, I know it’s hard for you to lose most of your family. I know how you feel. I lost my wife along time ago, god love her, leaving me alone with my son. This was my first and only boy, I didn’t know what to do. Hell, I tried to sell him one time. But after a while I came to realize that my boy is the only living, breathing thing that came from the love of my life, and I promised to always be there and love that boy.”

Derek’s features soften upon looking at the cowboy. He never knew that he lost his family like him, only having a son.

“Look my point is, that if you keep pushing this boy away, then you’ll truly lose everything.” Ed suddenly sat up patting his shoulder. “I’ll let you think about that.”

With that Ed turned a heel and walked away, leaving Derek to think of his words. Derek held the clipboard close to his chest, looking at the ground, thinking of all the times he had yelled at Eric, the guilt finally settling in his chest. He sighed as closed his eyes shaking his head. He knew what he had to do.  
...

Derek looked in every part of the warehouse, in search of his son but came to a stop when he heard yelling.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Derek turned to the voice, finding a man covered in coffee, glaring down at his very son who was trembling.

“YA RUINED MY DAMN SHIRT ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL?”

“I-I-I-I.” Was all that Eric could muster, trying to back up but was cornered by a wall.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU ARE NOT ALL UP THERE?” the man snapped pointing at his head.

Derek clenched his fists, grinding his teeth, his anger Building upon seeing tears stream down his son’s eyes.

“I-I’M s-ss-sorry.” He sobbed clutching his handkerchief.

“SORRY IS NOT GONNA GET THIS DAMN COFFEE STAIN OUT OF MY SHIRT YOU LEGGLESS FREAK!”

“P-please, c-calm d-down-.”

“FUCK YOU!” the man snapped pushing Eric to the ground. “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FREA-.”

Before the man could finish, he was yanked by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the wall. The man blinked seeing none other than Derek glaring down at him in anger.

Eric stared at his dad, slightly stunned watching as his dad held the guy against the wall.

“IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON AGAIN, YOUR MOTHER WILL CRY AFTER SHE SEES WHAT I’VE DONE WITH YOU, NOT AFTER I MAIL YOUR SORRY REMAINS TO HER HOUSE, WHERE SHE’LL PIECE YOU TOGETHER LIKE A DAMN PUZZLE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” he watched as the man nods his head in fear. “NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAREHOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!”

Once he let go, he watched as the man scrambled away, running out of the warehouse. He started huffing as he tried to calm down before seeing his son’s tear-stained face. His features soften as he crouches on his knees right next to him, checking him over, holding his shoulder as he gently held his chin moving his head around to check for bruises or scrapes. “Son, are you alright? Where does it hurt? Oh if I find one scrape on you I’m gonna-.”

Derek was interrupted as his son pulled him into a rib crushing hug. He stared ahead listening to Eric softly sob into his shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry d-dad.” He whispered shaking his head. “I-I didn’t mean t-to cause this. W-why am I such a screw-up?”

Derek’s features soften as he hugs his son back. “No son. It’s not your fault. It happens.” He rubbed the crying egos back. “You are not a screw-up.”

“I-I can’t even do a simple task.” He sobbed shaking his head. “I j-just want to be the perfect son you a-always wanted.”

Derek’s heart shatters in his chest as tears streamed down his face. “Oh, son, no body’s perfect. But let me tell you right now.” Derek said pulling back, holding Eric’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You're perfect to me.”

Eric gasped looking into his father’s eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. “Re-really?”

“Yes. You are.” Tears started to flow fast as he shook his head. “I-I know I don’t s-say it... and-and seem like I don't mean it, but you are. And... I love you. God, not a day goes by that I don’t love my boy.” He whispered, wiping the tears off of his eyes. “I’m just so sorry it took this long for me to say it.”

Eric smiled as he pulled his father into another hug. “I love you too dad.”

Derek smiled squeezing his youngest boy, afraid to let go of the only family he had left.


	12. Derek's Breakdown

“For the last time, he is my boy!” Wilford’s voice became louder than necessary, causing all the egos to turn to Wilford.

“Please do you even know how to father someone?” Google snarked pushing his glasses upon his face.

“Do you?” Bim snapped before pointing at Wilford. “Don’t think I’m helping you.” He then turned back to Google ignoring Wilford as the pink ego stuck his tongue out at him.

“I have all the information in my files so I am capable of taking care of-.”

“You do realize that he is grown right?” Dark said patting Eric’s shoulder, causing Eric to jump.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to be his father Darky!” Wilford snapped crossing his arms.

“Want to be?… I am his father.” Dark growled under his breath, causing Eric to shiver.

“Uh um g-guys?”

“Not now son.” Wilford kindly interrupted Eric. “Papa warfstache is trying to settle an argument.”

“He is not the father I am.” Bim snapped.

“I thought I made it clear that I was,” Dark argued standing up.

“Yes let sinister edge lord raise the boy he’ll turn out just fine.” Dr. Iplier added sarcastically.

Suddenly the room broke out into an argument. Every ego bickering to each other on who will be the father of Eric. Within a second, the egos started yelling, causing Eric to cover his ears, trembling slightly.

This continued for about a minute before they all heard a door slam, causing them to go quiet, turning to see Derek at the door, his face full of rage.

Eric gasped, hiding behind his handkerchief, remembering that look when his brothers got in trouble.

Derek then stomped in further, most of the egos backing up in slight fear, except for Dark who just sat there, not really impressed. “Alright, you all listen to me RIGHT NOW!” He snapped clenching his fists, pointing at Eric, causing Eric to flinch. “THAT IS MY BOY! GOT IT? MY FLESH AND BLOOD! HE’S NOT YOURS, YOURS, OR YOURS. I AM HIS FATHER!”

“You sure don’t act like it,” Wilford whispered crossing his arms, looking away.

Derek turned to him in anger. “YOU KNOW I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU LEREK!.”

The room became silent as they stared at Derek in confusion, watching as Derek’s features slowly soften, realizing what he just said, memories starting to flow through his mind.

...

“FOR GOD SAKES LEREK, I AM YOUR FATHER!”

“You sure don’t act like it.” Lerek shot back rolling his eyes.

“YOU KNOW I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU LEREK!”

“I’VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TOO POPS! WE ALL HAVE!” Lerek snapped motioning to his 14 other brothers and his youngest Eric. “YOU CAN’T CONTROL US ALL OUR LIVES!”

“YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU AUGHT TO TREAT ME AS SUCH!”

“It should have been you in that crash instead of mom!” He snapped before storming out to the room, leaving Derek in shock.

Derek took a few steps back, his heart completely shattering in his chest as he stared to the ground, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. But he formed a scowl, looking at the other boys in anger. “Go to your damn rooms right now.” He whispered. He watched as they stood there also in shock be he wasn’t having it. “GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW, YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!”

They all were quick to leave the room, except for a young Eric staring at him in sadness. Derek turned to him in anger. “Don’t push my buttons Eric, go. To. Your. Room.”

Eric didn’t budge, he just stood his ground. He was still shaking but he still stood.

“Did you hear what I said?!” He snapped storming over to him. “I said go to your-.”

Derek went silent when Eric suddenly took his hand, getting his attention. He watched as his youngest, stared up at him with tears in his eyes, placing his yellow handkerchief in his hand, closing his hand on it. Derek starred down at the handkerchief, reading the name that was stitched on the side.

Mildred, the very woman that gave him this, a long, long time ago, before passing it down to his youngest.

Derek couldn’t hold the tears back as he clutched the handkerchief in both hands, bringing it to his face as he fell to his knees, sobbing into it.

It hurt… It hurt so much to know that she was gone. It hurt that his own kids wanted him dead. It hurt to have his once happy family this broken.

“Oh, Milly.” He sobbed. “I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to do… I miss you so much.”

He closed his watery eyes as he continued to sob, feeling truly lost. But he jumped when he felt two small arms wrap around his neck. He opened his eyes to see Eric, hugging him tightly, tears leaking from his eyes as well. “I miss hew to p-pops,” Eric whispered, closing his eyes. “A-and if it-it helps. I’m sowwy fow what Lewic said… I-I don’t want you dead.” He whimpered, hugging his dad close.

Derek stared ahead as more tears developed in his eyes. “Oh, Eric.” He whispered picking his boy up and hugging him close. “You're a kind soul just like your mother. Somehow… you can see the good in me li-like s-she did.” He whimpered squeezing Eric tightly yet gently in a hug.

…

Derek found himself on his knees, unable to stifle his sobs, staring up to see all the egos who were staring back him in shock. He wanted to run out of the room but his legs felt like jello, causing him to remain on the floor, looking weak and useless. He continued to sob, placing his hands over his face. He never had an episode like that in a long time, but this… It really hit home, reminding him that not only did he lose his wife, but he also lost his children as well, leaving him alone, to become this bitter shell of his former self.

He continued to sob but gasped when he felt someone grab his hands, pulling them from his face. He looked up to see Eric, staring at him with the same familiar sadness in his eyes he saw a long time ago, tears streaming down his face. He watched as he opened his hands, placing his handkerchief in them and closing him, as he did before. He shook his head, as he sobbed again holding the handkerchief close, feeling Eric wrap his arms around him. Derek may not say it out loud, but he was grateful to still have Eric.

“I-I k-know pops,” Eric whispered rubbing his back. “I know. I miss th-them too.”

“Still continue to see the good in me,” Derek whispered, hugging him tightly. “I love you son.”

“I-I love you, t-to pops.”

They continued to hug for the longest time but before they could break it, they felt two other hands wrap around them, turning to see Wilford hugging them both, with tears in his eyes, practically lifting them up slightly, letting out loud sobs.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, nuzzling his head into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek stared at him for a second before sighing, shaking his head, and hugging him back. “You're alright.”

Suddenly Bim ran up, joining the hug, then Bing, who dragged Google, then Dr. Iplier. One by one, each ego joined in hugging Eric and Derek close, the last being Dark who just stood there, staring at them before Eric reached for him. He watched as Dark huffed, finally joining in, causing everyone to smile.

Derek grinned staring at each ego before looking at his boy, ruffling his hair. “I’m glad to have you son… I’m glad to have all of you.”

“We're glad to have you too.” Wilford smiled, closing his eyes. “Pops.”

Derek blinked looking at Wilford before rolling his eyes. “Oh boy.”

“I brought some breakfast-.” Randal paused at the door, staring at everyone. “What’s going on?”

“Just can it and join the hug will ya?” Derek snapped staring at Randal.

The blond ego blinked a couple of times, before shrugging, joining in the hug, the family finally feeling complete.


	13. Yan's scars

Dark strolled down the hallway, humming to himself as he made it to Yan's door, cracking his neck before knocking. "Sweetheart." He began, opening the door with a grin. "Dinner is ready. We're having your favor-." Dark froze seeing Yan standing in front of the mirror, her back turned to him. She had an undershirt on but that didn't hide the giant scar marks on her shoulders leading down into her shirt. 

Yan spun around a look of fear in her face. She quickly grabbed her shirt and used it to cover her shoulders. She shook her head. "Y-you weren't supposed to see that."

Dark had questions, swimming through his head. Who the hell hurt his daughter? "Yan-?"

"Get out." She whispered shaking her head. "Go!" She then stormed to him trying to push him out of the room but his feet were left planted on the floor. "DAD I SAID G-GET-."

"Sweetheart." He whispered trying to comfort her by wiping the tears that were forming on her cheeks but she bats his hand away.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled managing to push him out, slamming the door, causing Dark to flinch. 

He stared at the door worry starting to build, his red aura flaring. The dark ego then softly knocked on the door. "S-sweety. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you." He called out from the other side, but she wouldn't answer, all he could hear were her sobbing. "Sweety please... tell me what happened. It's okay I know what it's like-."

"NO YOU DON'T!" She snapped continuing to sob. "JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Dark's heart felt like it was stabbed by a needle, as tears streamed down his eyes. He lowered his head as his blue aura took hold. He then wrapped his arms around himself as he backed away, walking quickly to his room. 

...

Yan sat alone for an hour, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees, guilt slowly eating at her. She knew that her father was only trying to help, but he didn't know what it was like living with those damn scars. Scars... from the wrong senpai. She sighed, before shaking her head, she knew she had to apologize. So she got up, putting on her schoolgirl outfit, and walked out of the door, heading for her father's door. 

She stood outside his door, staring at it hesitantly before knocking quietly. "Dad?... you there?" There was no answer, so she knocked again. "Dad it's me. Yan." She said as she slowly reached for the handle, hopping the door was unlocked. 

She grabbed the handle giving it a twist hearing it click silently, indicating that it wasn't locked. With a sigh she pushed the door opened, walking in. "Dad? I... I want to say I'm-." She paused before gasping, throwing her hands to her mouth.

Dark sat at the end of his bed, his back turned from her. He had taken off his grey suit jacket and white work shirt revealing an undershirt, but his back was littered with scars and healed up gashes. His shoulders were trembling as she heard muffled sobs from him.

"D-Dad?!"

She watched as Dark gasped turning to her. His eyes were red and puffy, his checks stained in tears. It pained her to see him like this. 

None of them spoke for a moment before Dark broke the silence.

"I... I do un-understand what it's like to h-have scars Yan." He whispered, looking down able to see a bullet hole through his shirt. "Because... like you." He slowly looked up at her. "I was hurt by others too." 

Yan couldn't hold it back anymore as she ran to her father, pulling him into a hug, holding him tightly as she sobbed. "I'm s-sorry Dad." She whimpered. "I shouldn't have been so-."

"Oh, sweetheart." He sighed, hugging her back. "I'm sorry too. It was improper of me to walk in on you like-."

"Dad, it's okay." She whispered rubbing his back. "Like you said... you understand." She then closed her eyes, hugging him tightly. "I love you, dad."

Dark smiled, running his hand through her hair. "I love you to my beautiful girl."


	14. A Darkstache Snowday

Dark was woken up from a peaceful sleep to the sound of some force hitting his window. His eyes fluttered open, groaning as the sound of banging continued. He slowly lifted himself up, looking over to his bright window, able to see white particles gracefully falling from the sky, indicating that it snowed, they were entrancing for a moment or two, when a loud bang caused him to jump, looking at the window to see that a snowball splat right into his window, sliding off leaving a wet streak. 

"OH DARKIPOO!" He heard a sing-song voice call out, causing him to groan. 

"God damn it Wil." He growled, flinging his sheets off as he stormed over to the window, looking out, the bright white landscape hurting his eyes for a second or two before adjusting to it, able to see half the egos outside. His daughter Yan and her boyfriend Randal were making snow angels, Eric and Derek were making a snowman, Bim throwing and Bing playing a snowball fight, and Wilford, wearing bright pink coat mittens and a beanie with a mustache sown in the top of it. He was smiling, holding a snowball throwing it up a couple of times, catching it. Dark growled as he opened his window, feeling the cold air touch his skin causing him to shiver, but he ignored the cold, looking down at Wilford with a scowl.

"WHY ARE YOU THROWING DAMN SNOWBALLS AT MY WINDOW?!" He snapped gripping the window pane.

"Come on out Darky!" Wilford smiled, feeling someone hit him with a snowball, prompting him to laugh. "It's a lovely day to be out in the snow!"

"There is no way in hell I walking in that!" Dark snapped, shivering slightly. "It's freezing!"

"Come on dad!" Yan smiled, getting up off the ground. "You don't want to be cooped up in the house all day do you?"

"I do if it's warm!" Dark protested, about to close the window.

"Oh come on dearest," Wilford called out. 

"For the last time no!" Dark snapped, slamming the window turning toward his warm bed only to find Wilford standing in front of his smiling, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"You'll thank me later." Wilford winked, giving him a toothy grin.

"Wil what are you-!?"

But before he could finish his question, Wilford teleported Dark out of his room, only to teleport in the same spot Wilford was standing. Dark gasped when his socked feet touched the snow, causing his socks to be wet and freezing. Dark wrapped his arms around himself, starring at Wilford in anger. "WHAT THE HELL WILFORD!"

"I wasn't gonna take no for an answer Darky." Wilford chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Wil I have nothing warm on!" Dark shivered, rubbing his shoulders. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh right." Wilford bonked himself on the head, rolling his eyes chuckling. "My bad, here." Wilford then snapped his fingers as pinks smoke formed around Dark.

Dark coughed waving the smoke away, feeling something snug around his body. He slowly looked down, finding He was wearing warm pants, black snow boots and a giant black coat that seemed a little too big for him, his hands were hidden in the sleeves, making him look like a child wearing a big coat. Upon his ears were black fuzzy ear muffs and a black scarf, draped around his neck. He blinked looking up at Wilford, who only stared at him in awe.

"Darkipoo, you're so adorable." Wilford grinned scooping Dark up into a hug. "I love it!"

"Wil put me down!" Dark snapped, feeling Wilford set him down. He stared down at the coat before looking up at Wilford. "The coat is a little too big Wilford." 

"I know isn't it cute?" Wilford grinned giving him a big old smile.

"It's not cute! It's embarrassing!"

"Well, I think it's-."

"WIL!"

"Okay okay geesh." Wilford huffed, snapping his fingers, watching as the coat shrank to fit Dark's size.

Dark huffed, straightening it, cracking his neck, realizing he was wearing mittens. "Well you got me out here, so I might as well stay." He growled, rolling his eyes.

Wilford squealed slightly, giving Dark a kiss on the cheek, causing Dark to freeze. "I knew you would come around!" Suddenly Wilford was hit in the back of the head with a snowball, causing him to gasp. "OKAY WHO THREW THAT!" Wilford grinned holding a snowball, running after Bim and Bing, who were the only ones playing snowball fight.

Dark blinked, watching his boyfriend run, the side where Wilford kissed him, started to warm up, causing him to rub his cheek, feeling the warmness spread, a smile forming on his face.

Dark had been outside for hours, helping Eric and Derek make snowmen, stopping every once and a while to watch Wilford playing snowball fight, getting hit every time. He smiled at how adorable yet goofy looking his other half looked, making his heart warm up. He would have kept starring at him when.

"JIMS! JIM AND I FOUND THE SNOW SLEDS!" Reporter Jim shouted, pulling various colored sleds up.

Everyone ran to them, shouting in excitement, causing Dark to chuckle. He watched as Randal, picked a sled, going over to the biggest hill they had and setting it down, holding out his hand for Yan, who took it gladly. He helped her sit down safely into it, with him riding in the back, holding her securely as they went down the hill yelling out of joy. Dark grinned, watching as they all did the same except for Wilford who placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Dark to jump.

"Our turn Darky." Wilford grinned, holding out a sled.

Dark's features soften as he stared at the sled and the steep hill. He shook his head. "Y-you mean- no, no I can't go down that I-I don't-."

"Come on dear, we did it when we were kids." Wilford grinned.

"Yeah, when Celine and Damien were kids but..." Dark went quiet, looking down, but he felt Wilford lift his chin up, forcing him to look into his pink eyes. 

"This would be a whole new experience for you wouldn't it?" Wilford asked, watching as Dark gave him a nod. Wilford thought for a moment before grinning, looking back at him with an idea. "How about I ride with you?"

"I-I don't know." Dark whispered looking down.

"COME ON DAD!" Yan cheered. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YEAH, ERIC DID IT SO I KNOW YOU CAN BOSS!" Bim smiled, patting Eric's shoulder.

Dark thought for a moment, before slowly nodding in agreement, hearing the others cheer. He watched as Wilford sat the sled down, holding his hand out for him to grab it. He was hesitant but he took hold of Wilford's hand, letting him lead him to it, letting him sit down in the front. Dark gulped, looking down the hill, not realizing how steep it really was, he started to shiver, afraid that he might fall off and hurt-. He yelped slightly, feeling Wilford wrap his arms around him, pulling his back close to his chest, warming Dark. The entity looked up to see Wilford smile down at him, holding his arms securely around Dark, just like what Randal did with Yan.

"Don't worry my Darky." He whispered. "I got you."

Dark gave him a nod, snuggling close to him, starring ahead in slightly fear, holding Wilford's arms tightly.  
"On three... One... two... three!" Wilford said as he let the sled go.

Dark yelped, as they started to speed down the hill, causing him to squint his eyes shut. He did this for a second or two before opening them up, the world moving fast around him, the wind in his hear, causing a feeling of excitement to grow, a smile forming on his face. "W-Wil... this-this Is so much fun!" Dark shouted, causing Wilford to smile.

"I knew you would-." Wilford was interrupted by a bump, the sled suddenly going faster, causing their smiles to disappear. 

Dark stared ahead in fear. "W-Wil are we supposed to be going this fast?"

The other egos smiles vanished watching as they zoomed passed them. Bing blinked scanning the ground to find. "Oh no... THEY'RE ON ICE!"

"DAD, PAPA!" Yan shouted in worry. 

"W-Wil!?" Dark shouted clinging to Wilford in fear.

Wilford looked down at Dark, holding him tightly, but when he looked up fear went through him as they were sledding toward giant ramp of ice. He held Dark tightly causing Dark to gasp. "DARKY HOLD ON!" He shouted when they suddenly ramped right into the ice becoming air born.

"DARK! WIL!" Bim shouted holding his arm out.

Wilford and Dark felt like they were in slow motion, starring down at the ground in fear as they drew further away from it. Dark and Wilford both broke apart splitting up a few inches away from each other. Dark stared ahead, seeing that they were about to hit a big mound of snow, causing him to turn to Wilford in terror. "WILFORD!" He shouted reaching for him.

Wilford stared at Dark, able to see the terror in his eyes, so he reached for him, grabbing Dark's arm, yanking him close, wrapping his arms around Dark securely, turning his back to the snow mound, landing in the snow disappearing into it.

"DAD, PAPA!" Yandal, Eric, and Yan yelled, running toward him, the other egos following close behind. 

Dark's eyes snapped open as he gasped, sitting up, looking around before looking down at Wilford gasping. "WIL?!" He shouted worriedly, holding his face. "Wil, are you okay!?"

Wilford only chuckled, lifting himself up, pulling Dark close, kissing his forehead. "I told you I got you."

Dark smiled in relief, hugging Wilford close. "That was to close," Dark whispered, pulling back. "Why would you do that!?"

"I'm always gonna keep my Darky safe." Wilford grinned, combing Dark's hair back.

Dark's features softened at his words, his heartwarming up once more, but the moment was broken when he saw the other egos run up with worry in their faces, except for Bing who was grinning.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He shouted in excitement.

Both Dark and Wilford stared from him to each other, grinning as they started to laugh, causing the others to sigh with relief.

"How about, we call it a day?" Bim whispered, shivering slightly.

"Yeah." Dark chuckled. "That would be nice."

Later that evening all the egos were in the living room, laying on pallets, covered in blankets, drinking hot chocolate as the fireplace warmed their body, their stuff hanging next to the fireplace to dry. Wilford sat in the recliner, with Dark in his lap, both wrapped in the same blanket. Dark holding a cup of hot chocolate, slowly turning to Wilford with a smile. "Wil?"

"Hmm?" Wilford grinned opening his eyes.

"I wanted to.. thank you for today. It was the most fun I had in years." He whispered, leaning in, giving him a kiss. "I love you."

Wilford smiled as he snuggled Dark close. "I love you to my Darky."

"Are you willing to do that again Dad?" Yan grinned, sitting up.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Dark snapped, causing the other egos to laugh, his lips pulling into a smile as he leaned back, closing his eyes, feeling as Wilford's body heat warmed his bones.


	15. Mark's Fear

Mark’s eyes fluttered open, to find that he was no longer at the ego Inc., but instead, he was…. nowhere.

Literally, he was nowhere. To him, it looked like he was trapped in one of Dark’s voids, which wouldn’t be a surprise. Dark might of been angry at him.

Mark rolled his eyes as he got up, thinking it was another one of Dark’s tricks, but he froze when he heard a heart-wrenching scream. He knew that voice anywhere.

“Wilford?” He breathed, looking around in the darkness.

“MARK!”

“WILFORD!?” Mark didn’t waste any time as he ran through the darkness, looking for his pink ego.

He had been running in one direction, but it felt like he was going in circles, then a fog came into his vision making it hard to see. He coughed a couple of times, the fog tasting like smoke. It was so thick it felt like he was running in water, moving sure but not getting anywhere.

“MARK!”

“WIL BUDDY DON’T-DON’T WORRY I’M COMING!” Mark coughed pushing through the fog.

The fog had finally cleared, but Mark was struck with fear, seeing Wilford’s hands tied over his head with cold metal chains, hanging on a lonely hook that was screwed into a black brick-like wall.

“WILFORD!” Mark didn’t waste any time as he ran to him looking him over.

Wilford’s head hung low, but he was still breathing. His chest moving up and down as he breathed, but he was trembling his breath raspy and weak. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his clothes in tatters. One suspender was snapped and his bow looked ripped. His revolver was nowhere to be found. Mark noticed that he was trying to lift his head, but he was too weak. Mark helped him by lifting his head looking into his pink eyes that almost looked glazed over. He had never seen the bubbly pink ego like this, so… broken. So emotionless. And it hurt him.

This was his creation. He made Wilford along with the other egos. He was like a father in some sorts and this ego was his son. He whoever did this to him was gonna pay.

“Oh, Wilford?” He breathed, feeling his eyes stink as tears began to form. “Who-who did this?”

Wilford slowly looked at Mark, but his emotionless face was now laced with fear. “M-Mark? N-no you-you need-need to leave.” Wilford began shaking Mark’s hand away trying to squirm from him.

Mark looked back and forth from Wilford’s eyes, confused. “What are you talking about? I’m not leaving you here, we… we need to cut ya down.” Mark looked up at the chains trying to pry them but they wouldn’t budge.

“N-no Mark you-you need to go now!” Wilford snapped, trying to seem intimidating but failing miserably because Mark could see the visible fear in his face.

“Then why did you call for me?” He asked.

“I-I wasn’t meaning you.” He whispered, looking down.

Mark stared at him confused, but shook it off, going back to the chains. “It doesn’t matter, I’m gonna get you down.”

“No, you need to run be-before he comes back.” Wilford whimpered, desperately trying to pull away from him.

“Who’s he?"

"Well isn’t this nice?”

Mark froze at the familiarity of that voice, recognizing it as his own. He looked at Wilford who was staring past him with fear. He followed his gaze slowly turning around to see a man who looked almost exactly like him.

This man was almost a spitting image, but not quite. Instead of having warm brown eyes like Mark, this one had black eyes, that were so dark, they looked like two empty voids. He was also paler with dark rings under his eyes, making him look sickly. A smile was formed on his lips matching Mark’s, but something was off about it and it sent shivers down Mark’s spine. He didn’t show it, but he was terrified.

“The creator came for his creation.” The other mark began, his arms crossed behind his back as he strolled further. “How sweet.”

Mark stood in front of Wilford with his arms up, ready to protect Wilford from this monster. “Don’t you take another step toward him.” Mark snapped, with hate in his eyes.

The dark-looking Mark just gave him a dark chuckle, still pushing forward.

“Did you hear what I said!? Don’t move or I’ll-.”

But before he could finish, the other Mark snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the void.

Mark suddenly felt two cold chains snap shut on each wrist. He turned around to look at Wilford who could only stare in terror. Suddenly the chains pulled Mark away, pulling him farther and farther away from Wilford.

“WILFORD!”

“MARKIPLIER!” Wilford started kicking the wall, trying to pull the chains off, ignoring the pain they caused in his wrists that were starting to blister.

The chains only pulled Mark six feet away from Wilford, before stopping, pulling down, forcing him on his knees. He looks up in fear watching as his dark doppelganger walked toward Wilford.

“Would you like to finish that sentence, Mark.” He teased, turning to Wilford who was still struggling. “I have to say. You put so much character development in this one. Once a respected colonel, now reduced to a pink murderous husk of his former self.”

“P-please let him go-.”

“Sh, sh not now.” He shushed Wilford, turning to mark once more grinning. “You must be so confused.”

“Who the hell are you!?” Mark snapped trying to stand but was being pulled down by the restraints.

“Think back to a little four-chapter video you’ve created. A few videos that you were so proud of.” He grinned.

Mark thought for a moment or two before realization struck him. “Your-your actor mark?”

“Well, who’s a smart lad.” Actor Mark teased walking toward Mark. “But you're still missing a piece of the puzzle.”

“What are you-?”

“Don’t you see…” He leaned in as he whispered. “I am you.”

Mark stared at the ground confused, before shaking his head, glaring at this monster. “No.. no I am nothing like you.”

“You were once. Do you really think you could make up a good story like who killed markiplier? What if I told you that actually happened that you were the Mark of that story. Though these blasted new memories took that away. It’s a price you pay if you want to live forever I suppose. How about I refresh your memory” He began as he stood up turning from the gamer. “Once upon a time, you were a rich movie actor in the 30s.” He paused in front of Wilford. “You had it all. Fame, wealth,… A beautiful wife.” He paused as anger grew within him. He turned to Mark, grabbing Wilford’s face, smooching his cheeks, forcing him to look at Mark. “But this fucker took everything from me! Everything from you!”

Mark tried to stand up and run at actor Mark, but the chains pulled against him. “YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! IF YOU SO MUCH AS HARM HIM-.”

“Me?” Actor Mark gasped dramatically. “Harm him? Oh, I wouldn’t harm a hair on his cotton candy head.” He began, as he ruffled Wilford’s hair harshly, causing Wilford to flinch, letting a small whimper escape his lips. “No, I won’t.” He slowly turned to Mark with the same grin. “But you will.”

Mark’s features softened as he stared at a terrified Wilford, before turning back to him. “W-what?” Suddenly Mark was lifted onto his feet, the chains falling off, freeing him, but he was unable to move. He looked up only to see that actor Mark had vanished. “W-where did-.”

“This is it Mark.” Mark let out a yelp at the voice, feeling two cold hands grab his shoulder sending another chill down his spine. “Now it’s time for him to pay for what he’s done to me… for what he’s done to you.” He leaned into Mark’s ear. “For what he’s done to us.” Actor Mark held out an object that was none other than Wilford’s revolver.

“N-no I-I’m not you.” Mark suddenly started to feel dizzy, trying to keep focused. Now was his chance to fight back but he couldn’t move like his body was being controlled.

Wilford started to kick again realizing was Actor Mark was trying to do. “N-NO DON’T! MARK DON’T LET HIM IN. FIGHT IT!”

“You were once. You had everything. But he took it from you.” Actor Mark sneered pointing at Wilford. “He took your wife, Celine.”

“N-no, I love Amy-.”

“He took Damien. He took them both and made them into that monster. Dark.”

Mark became unresponsive, his eyes starting to flutter as memories of Damien and Celine started to flow through his mind like water in a river. Memories of the manor, his fame, his-

NO…. THESE ARE NOT MY MEMORIES! STOP PLEASE!

“He took everything.” Actor Mark’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, his voice was so soothing. “But we can get it back. You just have to let me in.”

Mark felt as his fondest memories started to slowly slip away. Memories of his life in Ohio with his family, the love of his life Amy, his time he spent with his egos. All being replaced with hate, scorn, selfishness, and the thirst for revenge.

Wilford watched as actor Mark started to morph with Mark, slowly becoming one. His eyes snapping open, his warm brown eyes being replaced with cold black ones. “M-mark?”

Mark cracked his neck as he clutched the gun starring at Wilford with hate in his eyes. “Too long William.” He began as he walked toward the ego. “TO LONG I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!”

“No M-Mark p-please.” Wilford whimpered. “It’s me-me your ego please-.”

“That Mark is gone, William.” Mark darkly chuckled. “I’m here to stay. And I have my mind set on revenge.” Mark lifted the gun at Wilford’s head pulling the hammer of the gun back which made a soft click.

“M-Mark please-.”

“Goodbye William.”

BANG!

Wilford gasped as he sat up from his bed, staring ahead in fear. He looked around the room panting heavily, shaken from what just occurred. However, He blinked a couple of times realizing he was laying in his bed, safe and sound. It was a dream. He sighed as he leaned back.

It was just a dream. He was fine, actor Mark was nowhere. Their mark was safe-

His eyes snapped open when he heard a loud scream. He stood up in fear.

“Mark?!”

Wilford sprang from his bed throwing on a pink robe, running out of the room heading for the spare bedroom that was being used by Mark. But was stopped when a red, blue, and black-figure came into his field of vision. He blinked a couple of times staring at the figure. “Darky?”

“I heard screaming,” Dark explained, straightening his black pajamas as he looked around. “I do believe it was-.” He was interrupted by another scream, this time even louder. Dark turned to Mark’s door his aura flaring like crazy.

To Wilford’s surprise. The Dark ego actually looked concerned for once, but he pushed that aside as he ran to Mark’s door. “MARKY?!” he yanked the door open to find Mark laying in his bed thrashing like crazy.

“N-NO I’M NOT YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Mark was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Dark and Wilford glanced at each other, both very concerned. Wilford was the first to make a move, running to Mark and holding him gently by his shoulders. “Mark! Marky wake up.” Wilford began.

“N-no oh god Wilford I’m sorry… please, that wasn’t me… stop it… NO!”

“MARK WAKE UP!” Wilford was shaking him now, not wanting him to endure that, knowing exactly what was going on in his nightmare.

Finally, Mark’s eyes snapped open, he quickly stood up looking around confused, but once his eyes landed on Wilford, he started to tremble. “N-no s-stay away from me Wil.” He watched as Wilford tried to reach for him, but he flinched back, falling off the bed, as he continued to crawl away, not wanting to hurt him. “W-Wilford please I’m-I’m not s-safe.” Mark had tears streaming down his eyes, remembering the look of terror that Wilford gave him. And the sick part about it was that… he liked it. No, he loved it. He loved the look of pain and misery that laid upon Wilford’s face. “I-I k-killed I-.”

“Mark no.” Wilford shook his head trying to reach out, only for Mark to back away more. “No, you didn’t I’m fine. I’m alive.”

Mark took a second or two, to breath, finally realizing it was just a nightmare, but all and all it was all too real. “You-you… I aimed the g-gun at-at you, I-I pulled the trigger you-.. oh god.” He squints his eyes shut, hugging himself.

“I know Mark,” Wilford said softly, looking down. “I was stuck in the nightmare with you.”

Mark started to sob, covering his face, unable to look at the bubbly ego. “I’m so sorry.” He began, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I’ve hurt so many of you. I put you through so much hell.”

Dark stepped closer. “Mark-.”

“I hurt you most of all.” Mark interrupted, looking at Dark with tears in his eyes. “I hurt Damien… Celine… your not the real monster.” He sobbed hugging himself. “I am… it’s no wonder you hate me.”

Dark and Wilford remained silent for a moment, watching as Mark rocked back and forth, hugging his legs. His body trembling as he cried, almost violently so. After a few more seconds Dark walked forward and kneeled down in front of the broken YouTuber. He then grabbed him by his shoulders. Pulling him into a hug. He felt as Mark went stiff under his touch, but he quickly eased up. “I don’t hate you, Mark.” He began softly. “I won’t lie I use to… But I realized that I was making you out to be someone your not. Your not actor Mark. Not even close.”

Mark sighed as he hugged Dark tighter, surprised that Dark was actually a good hugger. He opened his eyes to see Wilford smiling at them. He slowly let go of Dark and clung to Wilford squeezing him tightly, afraid if he let go, he’d lose one of his best friends. “I’m so-.”

“No. Don’t apologize. You didn’t pull the trigger. Actor Mark did. You're so much purer than he ever was. You have a heart of gold, he doesn’t.”

Mark sniffled, pulling Dark into the hug as well, catching him off guard. “I-I love you guys. You know that? I’m so glad I made you.”

Dark just rolled his eyes hugging Mark back. “Don’t overdo it this is a one-time thing, you big baby.”

Mark just grinned closing his eyes. “I’ll make the most of it then.”

Dark looked down for a minute before softly grinning. “Well… we-we love you too Mark.”

“We always will,” Wilford whispered giving Mark a gentle squeeze.

After a while, Mark had finally drifted off, but the two egos promised to not leave him alone. When they saw he began to squirm, they would comb his hair or rub his back to show that they were there. Wilford’s smile fades a bit as he thought long and hard.

“Don’t think too hard on it Wil.” Dark sighed. “It will only make you angrier.”

“Oh, I’m more than angry Dark.” He whispered. “I’m enraged. He took my sanity he took Damien’s body, and now he’s after mark-.”

“I know Wil.” Dark interrupted, looking down at Mark who was sleeping peacefully, a small smirk on his face. “But it won’t happen. Not while we’re around.”

Wilford sighed as his mustache drooped abit. “What will we do if he comes back?”

“Don’t worry,” Dark said, covering Mark up a bit more. “We’ll be ready for the asshole.”


	16. Better off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Soft! Derek Derekson where he's afraid of hurting his son.

"P-Pops?" Eric whispered, reaching for his father only for him to flinch away.

"E-Eric just st-stay away from me! D-Don't touch me!" Derek whimpered, avoiding Eric's touch, backing away from him. "I'm n-no good."

Eric watched his trembling father in sadness, shaking his head. "Pops n-no. D-Don't say that. I-It's not true." He whispered holding his arms out, wanting to hug him, but he seemed to back away more. "D-Dad please."

'You'll hurt him. He'll hate you. You haven't changed. You're a monster. You're selfish. He's better off without you.'

"No, you're b-better off without me." Derek whimpered, before turning away, running from his son.

"DAD N-NO COME BACK!" Tears started to stream down his face as he called after him. "D-Don't leave m-me."

Derek could have run for miles to keep away from him, to protect him from a cruel father like him, but before he could, someone scooped him up, keeping him from running. He looked down seeing Wilford holding him up, a sad look in his pink eyes. He started to squirm shaking his head, squinting his teary eyes shut. "N-no l-let me g-go!" He demanded, starting to kick. "I d-don't want to hurt him please!"

"Derek please calm down," Wilford whispered.

"NO, LET ME GO NOW!" He cried before shaking his head. "He-he's better off without an asshole like me-."

"Dad?"

Derek gasped, opening his eyes, finding his son in front of him starring at him with tears in his eyes. He felt as Wilford slowly lowered him down, holding him in front of his son. Derek couldn't speak, he couldn't move, too afraid that he might hurt him.

Eric pulled out his handkerchief reaching up for Derek's face.

Derek flinched but eased when his son wiped his tears away, wondering why he would be kind to a monster like him.

After he dried his face he put his cloth away starring up at his father. "You're n-not an... A hole dad. You're f-far from it and I'm n-not better off without you."

"B-but-."

"I need you." He whispered reaching to hug him, but his dad flinched once more.

"I-I just don't want to h-hurt you again-."

Suddenly his son lunged at him, hugging him tightly, causing him to freeze in fear. "Th-the only way y-you'll hurt me is if you leave me alone." Eric started to sniffle as he hugged tighter. "P-please don't leave me, dad. I love you."

Derek gasped as he looked up at Wilford who gave him a warm smile, nodding. The dad then wrapped his arms around him tightly trembling out a sob, the cruel and harsh words finally leaving his mind. "O-Oh s-son. I'm s-so sorry!... I-I love you too."

Eric sighed happily, burying his face into Derek's shoulder, afraid to let go of the only family he had left.


	17. Annoying and shirtless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheh this story

Dark stormed across the halls making it to the Conference room where some of the egos reside at the moment. All of them jumped when Dark yanked the door open, his dark eyes scanning the room before looking at all of the egos. He clenched his hands into fists as he grit his teeth. “Where. Is. He.”

They all stared at him in fear, but dr. Iplier was brave enough to speak. “He-he said he was in his room.” He whispered.

With that Dark turned a heal and slammed the door, causing the others to jump. Dark stormed through the hall. The hallway itself turning black as his aura drained the colors away.

He didn’t care if that pink idiot knew if he was coming, but he knew that he better be preying for mercy once he had his hands on him. Dark had it up to here with his bullshit he may be used to tolerate it before but not now, not after what he has done.

Earlier that day.

Mark was scrolling through his computer while talking to Dark, who was drinking coffee in a chair right in front of him. They were discussing their plans for the next video when Mark looked at his computer in shock, his shocked look didn’t leave when he looked at Dark.

“What?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Um… I didn’t know you made nude photos.”

Dark suddenly choked on his coffee staring ahead, before spitting it out. His eyes snapped over to mark who looked at him in fear, seeing the anger rise out of Dark. “Where did you get it?”

“They-they were sent to me just now-.”

“WHO SENT THEM!”

Mark turned his computer to Dark showing that it was Dark's pain in the ass.

Wilford warfstache.

Present-day.

Dark made it to his room and didn’t even bother to knock, he just kicked the door down with one hit, breaking the lock. He stormed in. “WHAT IN GOD’S NAME IS WRONG WITH YO-.”

Dark stopped in his tracks as Wilford turned around completely shirtless. He couldn’t help but stare him up and down, almost in shock.

“Well, you could have knocked Darky.” Wilford chuckled folding his shirt and stuffing it in a drawer.

Dark snapped out of it, looking at Wilford in anger. “YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO ANSWER FOR WILFORD!”

“Oh no, what has happened now?” Wilford teased, stretching a bit.

Dark caught himself staring at his biceps as he stretched, showing that they were complete muscle. “YOU-YOU DARE SEND MY NUDES TO MARK! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THEM!” da5rk yelled in anger trying to pry his eyes off of him.

“Hmm, nudes you say? I didn’t take you as the one who took nudes.” Wilford smiled putting more shirts in the drawer.

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME WARFSTACHE YOU- JESUS PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON!”

“Is it bothering you, Darky?” Wilford teased as he started to walk toward him.

Dark could see a look in Wilford’s eye, as Wilford looked him up and down, he knew that look… Celine knew that look. He sensed desire in them. Dark started to back away, trying to keep his composer. “Don’t you dare think your shirtlessness is going to distract me- oh shit.”

He looked better up close.

Wilford had a pair of abs that Dark could not stop staring at. He felt his face heat up the longer he stared.

*What the hell am I doing?!*

“Darky, you know I would never send your nudes if you didn’t want me to,” Wilford said, inches away from Dark now. “I would never hurt you like that. And like I said I didn’t know you had nudes.”

Dark didn’t know if he could trust him, hell he didn’t want to. He just wanted to punish him, like he meant to do, but… something about Wilford made him want to…to… Dark looked up at his lips, feeling an urge to lean in and-.

“What’s happening?” Dark whispered, holding his head, confused feeling something tug in his chest and it kept getting stronger. “What is this feeling?”

Wilford smiled as Dark held his head and his other hand holding his chest. He then lifted his chin up, making Dark stare at him. “It’s called love Darky.”

“Love?” He breathed, his body leaning into Wilford’s touch. “How’s this-this possible-?”

“It happens to everyone,” Wilford said, his other hand cupping Dark's cheek. “And in truth, I love you too Darky.”

Dark felt as Wilford leaned in and kissed him on his lips. He yelped in surprise but instead of pushing him off and straight up killing him, he kissed him back. Dark for the first time in his life, didn’t feel numb or cold to the world, instead, he felt… warm and happy.

Bing and Anti stuck their heads out of the hall corner staring at Dark and Wilford with a smile. “Mission accomplished.” Anti grinned glitching a couple of times.

"How did you even get his nudes?” Bing said in question.

“Hey I’m a glitch, nothing can stop me.”


	18. Chapter 18

Google held the orange orchids close to his chest, as he looked into his mirror, fixing his hair as a small grin started to form on his face. He took a minute to fix his blue dress shirt, before he walked out of his room, heading out to find Bing.

Optical scanners scanning now...

Outfit: perfect.

Current emotion: happy.

It was true. He was happy. Today was a special day. It was him and Bing's one year anniversary. He couldn’t believe such a wonderful goof like Bing, who was fun and full of life fell for a cold, calculated android like him.

At first, he couldn’t stand the orange Android, thinking he was just a malfunction, that he would get in the way of his primary objective, but ever since Mark gave him an upgrade, developing three “brothers” red, green, yellow or Oliver as he prefers, he developed emotions. Mark said it was for his own good, and for a while, he resented his creator. But after Bing agreed to help him control his emotions, he slowly developed feelings for him and Bing felt the same way.

So here he was now, searching for his other half for a night of romance and-

“Shouldn’t you be with him?“

Google stopped in his tracks in the hall, hearing the familiar calm and caring voice of Bim trimmer.

"Don’t worry my dude, he said he had to freshen up.”

Google peeked the corner, his head sticking out from the hall, seeing Bing and Bim having a small conversation a big smile on Bing’s face. Bing was wearing an orange dress shirt and a black dress jacket over it. Google felt his lips pull up into a smile staring at the Android.

“I’m happy for you two.” Bim smiled, patting Bing’s shoulder. “I hope it goes well. He seems to really care about you.”

“Yeah… He S̶̨̜͍̭̗̤̘̍̀̚͘ë̶̡̧͕̩͇̖̖̼́̍̏̈́̆̊͊̂͊̈́̕͝ͅe̷͖̘̅͂̔̔͐͌ͅm̴̧̞̲͎̥̱̳̝͔̗̼̠͔̥̋̑͐̔̆͐̿̽̀͋̅̓̕š̵̟̺͕̜̟͉̲̬͍̪̭̹͓̊̓̋̋̿̌̑͘ͅ.”

Both the Android and the show host jumped, turning to see a glitch like figure walked up, a vile grin on his face, showing his pointed teeth.

“Hello, Anti.” Bing greeted rolling his eyes under his orange, round, sunglasses.

“What’s with the fancy get up?” Anti began as he walked closer.

“It’s me and Google's anniversary.”

“Heh, it’s a wonder you stayed with that tin can for this long.” Anti chuckled darkly walking forward.

Google’s eyes scrunched slightly in confusion, hiding closer to the wall, listening to them speak.

“I mean, aren’t you too like rivals. Both completely different? Your fun… He’s boring… Your go-getter, he’s a wallflower. You feel… He doesn’t.”

Google frowned feeling his mechanical heart fall into his stomach.

“Googs is none of those things bro,” Bing argued. “He can feel.”

“Please.” He grinned rolling his eyes circle them both. “The only reason he can feel is because that creator of yours gave him them, along with three other tin cans. You, however, were made with emotion. It was already in your coding.”

“What are you trying to say?” Bing squints his eyes in confusion.

“Don’t you see. Those… emotions that Mark gave him are fake. it’s a chip that copies emotion but he doesn’t really feel them.”

If Google could breathe his breath would be hitching in his throat. His emotions… were fake?

I… I’m I can’t be emotionless… right?

Current emotion: sadness.

Google leaned his back on the wall. His heartfelt as if it were in pain. He sat there, feeling a hot liquid leak from his eyes, which was now streaming down his face. The glitch was right. He wasn’t meant to feel. So with that, he drops the orchids and ran off.

“No your wrong Anti. I know my googs can feel.” The orange Android protest pointing at him.

“Oh, Bing. Always naive to the truth.” Anti teased, chuckling slightly.

“HEY back off and leave him alone Anti.” Bim chimed in, his anger growing.

“Ẉ̶̺̟̦̒̃͑̚h̶͙̦̦̳â̵̘̓̕ţ̷̬͝ ̵͚̈́d̴̨̧̛̛̓̄į̸̐̃d̶̠̼̠̥̝̑̍ ̶̦͖͍̕ÿ̴̳̠̲̥̏͋̕ö̷̺̮̣̣̺́ǘ̸͎͑̎̽̓ ̵͉̚s̶͎͚̻͙͆̃a̵͚̮͓̎̂ŷ̶̫̤̒̏ ̶͖͍͔̜̜̈́̆̏s̸͓͖͂h̵̢͖̪̊̈̊ọ̸̙̩͂̓ẇ̶̥̈́̕ ̷̹͌̉̇͘b̵̯̏̅͑̓̈́ơ̶̙̠̤̍̕͜͠ͅy̸͔͌͆͒?” Anti

snapped getting into trimmers face.

Bim’s blood went cold as he stared at the ground as he began to speak again only for it to come out as stutters. “I-I s-s-said l-le-leave B-Bing-.”

“Or else what B-B-Bim.” Anti teased giggling afterward. “Geez, and you call your self a show host.”

Bing watched as he pushed Bim forward. Bim hid his face turning from the glitch. “P-please s-s-s-stop.”

“Or else what, you're gonna stutter to me more you weak little-.”

“I believe.” Suddenly a new voice filled the room, causing them all to turn to the entryway seeing none other than Wilford standing there, twirling one of his knives. “Its time for you to go home glitch bitch.”

Anti growled staring at Wilford with disdain. “Whatever you say bubble gum bitch.”

“Just get out, Anti.”

With that Anti glitched away, leaving all three of them alone. Bing sighed looking at Wilford with a grin. “Thanks, my dude.”

“Last time I ask him for an interview.” he grins putting his knife away but his smile wavered, seeing Bim stare at the ground. “Hey, it’s okay old friend. He’s gone now.”

“Th-thank y-you W-Wilford,” Bim said looking up at Wilford with a small grin.

“Don’t listen to the glitch. You do a real bang-up job at show hosting. Almost as good as me.” Wilford grinned looking away, only looking at him to see the show host chuckle. “Okay fine, better than me. But this is the only time I admit it understood?”

“Yeah.” Bim grinned. “Understood.”

Wilford grinned patting Bim’s back, before turning to see Bim, his smile wavering at the Android’s sad look. “What’s wrong Bingy?”

Bing slowly turned around holding a bunch of crushed orchids. He slowly looked from them to the two egos. “These are my favorite. He… He might have heard Anti.” Bing started to shake as he looked in the direction that Google had run.

“Go get him, Bing.” Wilford grinned squeezing Bing’s shoulder.

Bing gave him a nod before running toward the Googles room, clutching the flowers close to him.

Bing made it to the door to find Google’s three brothers sitting outside is their door room. Once they noticed he was there, their faces light up as they got up and started to surround him.

“Thank goodness your here.” Green began.

“He-he l-l-locked himself in his r-r-room,” Oliver said second.

“If I ever find that glitch, I’m gonna murder him,” Red growled, his eyes turning red.

“Red please violence is-is n-n-not the-the solution,” Oliver argued.

“IT IS IF THAT NO GOOD-.” Red shook his head, backing up. “Sorry… I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Just breath red,” Green said patting his shoulder.

Bing remained quiet for a moment, staring at their bedroom door. “He hasn’t left the room?”

“N-no he-he ran-ran past us and l-l-locked it when he got-got in here,” Oliver answered.

“We tried talking to him but he won’t answer.” Green placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, looking down.

Bing looked back and forth from the google brothers to the door, before sighing. “I’ll get him out of there.” With that he walked over to the door, taking a few seconds before gently knocking on the door. “Googs? Googs, it’s me.”

It was quiet for a few seconds before he heard a weak voice. “B-bing?”

“Yes, it’s me, babe… could you let me in?”

Bing waited for almost a minute before hearing a silent click of the lock, a small smile forming on his face as he opened the door. He looked in to see that the room was shrouded in darkness, but he was able to spot Google on the floor because his G was closing under his dress shirt. He had tear streaks down his eyes, which were cast to the ground. Bing sighed as he walked forward, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend. He waited for him to speak, but he could tell Google was struggling. “You heard what Anti said?”

Google sniffled as he gave him a nod, still looking at the ground.

Bing stayed quiet as he decided to sit next to the Android, looking at the orchids that he got him, a small smile in his face. “These are beautiful googs.”

“Their squashed,” Google whispered, a pained look on his face.

“Still beautiful.” He grinned setting them on his lap, staring ahead. “You want to talk about it.”

Google sniffled as he cast his watery eyes to Bing. “You-you know I love you right?”

Bing was pained at the sadness in his eyes, so he gently took his hands into his own. “I know you do googs.”

“He’s-hes wr-wrong i-i-i-i do feel-feel. And-and I don’t regret it-it. I-I gain three wonderful brothers, who-who helped me control my emotions… and I had you.” Google finally looked up at Bing, squeezing his hands gently. “It was you… you make me feel alive.” Google watched as Bing grinned softly. “Mark-mark wouldn’t give me-me emotions if they-they were fake.”

“Don’t ever listen to that glitch demon googs,” Bing whispered pulling Google into a hug. “Your emotions are real, no one can fake all the love that you show me.”

Google couldn’t help but smile as more tears fell from his eyes as he hugged him back.

Current emotion(s): contentment, happy.

“Googs, how about we… calm down to a nice dinner. The day is still young and it’s still our anniversary.”

Google grinned as he wiped his eyes. “I’d like that.”

“Then come on babe. Let’s go have some fun.” Bing grinned helping Google up, taking him out of the room, being greeted by his brothers, before heading on a date, filled with love and romance.


	19. Cuddles

Dark walked into the living room, holding a newspaper and coffee in his hands, hoping to get some reading done, stopping in his tracks to see Bing, Yan, Randal, And Eric, laying on the couch, cuddling close to each other.

Randal had Eric curled up next to him, running his hand through his hair, while Eric snuggled up close to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Yan was on the other side, her arms wrapped around her legs as she leaned on Randal, reaching over with one free hand, holding Bing's who had his head leaned back, eyes closed.

Dark only smiled as he walked in further, getting the group of teens' attention. "I hope I'm not intruding." He whispered, straightening his poster.

"You're okay dad," Yan said, looking up. "We don't mind."

Dark gave her a nod, heading over to his recliner about to sit down when he looked back at them. "You're an affectionate group, I've noticed."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that boss." Randal grinned holding Eric close.

"Yeah don't act like you're not affectionate with papa. We all know you're a big softy when it comes to him."

"Please." Dark rolled his eyes in amusement. "Darkiplier is anything but soft-."

Suddenly a pink cloud of smoke formed behind Dark, clearing to reveal Wilford right behind him, a big smile on his face. "Oh, Darky!" He sang as he lifted him off the ground spinning him around. "It's time for cuddles!" He shouted as he jumped into the recliner with Dark in his arms, causing Dark to yelp in surprise, almost spilling his coffee.

"WIL!"

Wilford ignored his harsh tone as he snuggled Dark close, eyes closed as he sighed in contentment.

Dark stared at him for a moment before a smile formed on his lips, sighing as well but the sound of fake coughing pulled him back as he looked over to the four egos who were grinning at him.

"Told ya dad." Yan giggled.

Dark just rolled his eyes as he leaned back, resting his head on Wilford's shoulder. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He whispered.

The four just smiled, closing their eyes as they went back to cuddling.


	20. Exhausted

Dark sat at his desk his eyes fluttering as his head nod forward almost hitting the desk before jolting himself awake. He shook his head going back to the papers, yawning slightly, somehow managing to keep his head up.

“Darky?” Wilford sang, causing Dark to groan. “What are you doing?” He smiled walking in further only for his smile to waver, seeing the condition his boyfriend was in.

Dark sighed, signing a few papers, keeping his eyes down. “I’m doing paperwork Wil.” He answered, blinking himself awake.

“Darky you know it’s 1:30 in the morning,” Wilford whispered walking up to the desk. “You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“I’m fine Wilford.” He whispered, shaking his head, rubbing his eyes.

“Darky-.”

“I said I’m fine!” Dark snapped staring up at Wilford with anger before going back to work.

Wilford glared at him, squinting his eyes with a smug on his face. “You leave me no choice.” He whispered as he walked out of the room.

Dark rolled his eyes sighing more papers. “Wil no matter what you do you will not get me out of this-.” Suddenly pink smoke formed around Dark blocking his field of vision. He coughed trying waving his hand when feeling something lift him up, causing him to yelp. He blinked looking up to see Wilford, holding him with a big grin on his face, causing Dark’s anger to rise. “WIL PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”

“No Darky you need rest. And as your boyfriend, it is my job to make sure you get some rest.” Wilford said, kicking Dark’s bedroom open.

“Wil I won’t tell you again.” Dark snapped a yawn following soon after. “Put… me-.” Dark’s eyes cast over to his bed, causing his eyes to droop slightly.

Wilford only chuckled setting Dark down. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He whispered, taking off Dark’s grey suit jacket, heading for the closet, getting out his black pajamas, walking back to Dark, helping him change.

Once Dark was in his pajamas Wilford gently pushed him into bed, combing his hand through his hair, watching as he was drifting off. “Goodnight Darky.” He whispered about to walk out went Dark grabbed his hand.

“W-wait.” Dark whispered looking up at him. “Please. Stay.”

Wilford smiled as he snapped his fingers, pink pajamas forming around him as he got into bed, pulling Dark close, rubbing his back, watching as Dark slowly drift off snuggling into his chest. He sighed closing his eyes. “I love you, Darky.” He whispered before he himself drifted off to sleep.


	21. Calm

It was happening to Eric again, where he felt like he couldn’t breathe, that everyone’s eyes were on him, where he felt like the world was closing in on him. He couldn’t even walk through the warehouse without having an anxiety attack. There he laid on the ground, sobbing into his knees, looking up at anyone who was staring at him in fear, able to see the judgment on their eyes seeing a couple laughing at him like his pain was the funniest thing ever, no one bother to help him.

“Look at that grown man making a scene.” He heard a woman whisper, walking past him like he was nothing.

He whimpered, holding his handkerchief close to him, squinting his eyes shut, but he could still feel their eyes on him, whispering about how pathetic he was, how childish he looked, how useless he was when-.

“Son?! Son!”

Eric’s eyes snapped open, seeing his father pushed through the crowd, looking at him in worry. “P-P-p-p….” He squints his eyes shut, not even able to speak.

“Out of my damn way!” Derek snapped, pushing past people who crowd his son. After he broke free from the people he ran to his boy, lifting him up, feeling as his son clings to him, hiding into his chest. Derek rubbed his back trying to soothe his boy who just whimpered. “It's Okay Eric it’s okay… I’m here I’m-.” He paused, seeing that everyone was staring, some people snickering at the sight, causing Derek’s anger to spike. “WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN AN ANXIETY ATTACK BEFORE!?” He watched as most of them jumped staring at him like they just hit their dog. “MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!” He watched as the crowd finally broke up, leaving them alone. He huffed, before looking at his boy, pulling him away to see his face covered in tears, his eyes squint shut. “Son… son look at me… it’s gonna be okay-.”

“I-I c-c-c-can't it’s t-t-to m-m-much I-.”

Derek looked down at the ground, before pulling out a small orange glass vile that Marvin had given him. The magician told him it was a calming potion, it would help if he ever had an anxiety attack. “Let’s hope this works.” He whispered as he opened the bottle. “Son… son, I need you to drink this… you’ll feel so much better if you do. Can you do that for me?” He watched as his son gave him a nod, looking at the potion. “Okay. Here you go.” Derek whispered watching as Eric took it into his hands and placed the bottle into his mouth, drinking it down.

After a second or two, Eric’s fast breathing began to slow, as his heart rate slowed down. He began to stare off as he lost out a calm loud sigh.

Derek held his son up, noticing a change. “H-how do you feel?”

Eric slowly looked at his dad, giving him a small smile. “I feel… calmer.” He whispered.

Derek sighed in relief, before hugging his boy close.

“I’m sorry pops,” Eric whispered, hugging his dad. “I didn’t mean to make a scene-.”

“You can’t control it son.” Derek interrupted, rubbing his back. “I get it… I was the same way when I was your age.” Derek looked down at the bottle, chuckling lightly. “It’s too bad I didn’t know magic was real back then.”

Eric grinned as he hugged his dad tighter. “Thank you pops… I love you.”

“I love you too son.” He whispered, kissing his forehead, looking down at Eric with a smile. “I love you too..”


	22. Unexpected guest

“Okay, meeting dismissed.” Dark sighed after a long couple of hours discussing plans for the next video. He sat at his usual spot looking over some papers while everyone just sat around talking. But he looked up to see Wilford walking over with a big smile on his face, causing him to grin. “What has you so happy love?”

“You remember our dear friend Abe?” Wilford beamed, happily.

“Indeed. Haven’t seen him in a long time.” Dark whispered as he shuffled his papers.

“Well, rest assure, he’s coming over to talk about a case.” Wilford grinned as he placed his thumbs under his suspenders, pulling them slightly. “He said he needed my expertise.”

“Did he actually say that Wil?” Dark questioned, looking up at him.

“Well… no. But why else would he need the great Watstache?” Wilford smiled as he snapped his suspenders.

Dark just rolled his eyes as he put his papers down. “Well, what time is he getting here?”

Suddenly the sound of a glass breaking filled the room, causing most of the egos to jump, turning to see a man had crashed through one of the windows rolling in before landing on his feet, standing up looking at everyone in shock.

“ABE!” Wilford’s voice boomed as he walked over to Abe shaking his hand. “It’s good to see you, my old friend!” Wilford then pulled him into a hug.

“It’s good to see you too Wil.” He said before looking at his mustache and hair. “Nice pink.”

“Well it comes with old age I suppose.” Wilford chuckled, causing Abe it blink.

“Uh… who’s that?” But asked staring between Wilford and Abe, waiting for Wilford to answer.

“Ah this is Abe Lincoln,” Wilford said, patting his back. “He’s a good friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Abe gave them a nod, before pulling out a jell pod and putting in his mouth.

“Did… you just jump through the window?” Google asked looking from him to the window.

“Yeah… I did.”

“We are four stories up how did you-?”

“No time to explain, Dark I need to borrow your hubby for a bit,” Abe said as he grabs Wilford by his shoulders pushing him toward the door.

“Take care of him and it’s good seeing you.” Dark smiled, waving them off.

“It’s good seeing you too.”

“Uh bye, guys bye Darky!” Wilford waved as they walked out the door.

All the egos stared at the door in silence, before Bim spoke. “What just happened?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact it's a myth to suck out snake venom to stop it... But these two idiots don't know that.

“GAH! ABE ABE!” Wilford shouted falling to the ground, holding his leg.

“WIL, WHAT HAPPENED, WERE YOU SHOT AT!?” Abe questioned, crouching next to him holding his back up.

“I-I was bitten by a snake.” He whimpered holding his leg.

Abe blinked before looking at his leg, seeing bite marks on it. “Well, what kind of snake?”

“A POISONOUS SNAKE ABE!” Wilford snapped leaning his head back. “I can feel it… it feels like fire!”

“Well, what do you want me to do?!”

“You got to suck it out,” Wilford whispered starring at Abe in fear.

“WHAT!?” Abe shook his head as he stood up. “Oh no, I ain’t gonna-.”

“ABE PLEASE!” Wilford insisted, holding his leg out. “I’LL DIE IF YOU DON’T PLEASE!”

Abe groaned rubbing his head, thinking it over before growling. “FINE!” he snapped grabbing the leg looking at the two-bite holes in disgust before leaning down. “Son of a bitch.” He growled as he started to suck the venom out, a sour taste filling his mouth as he pulled away spitting it out. “GOD DAMN IT!”

“Oh thank you pally,” Wilford whispered sighing. “You saved my life.”

“If you repeat this to anyone,” Abe growled pointing at him, watching as he got up. “I’ll kill you myself.” He then helps Wilford up rolling his eyes as he chuckled.

“I love you too Abe.” He grinned limping away, following Abe.

Meanwhile, Google and Bing watched the whole ordeal from afar, a look of confusion on their faces.

“Should we tell them the snake wasn’t poisonous?” Google questioned looking at Bing.

Bing thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah I think it will be better for everyone if they didn’t know.”


	24. Sugar high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give Wilford too much sugar

“Do you really need all that candy, Wil?” Bim asked, watching as Wilford grabbed one of each candy bag from the ail that they were in.

Wilford turned to Bim with a toothy grin, a chuckle escaping his lip. “Oh Bimmy, you can never have to much candy,” Wilford answered as he grabbed more candy.

Bim looked from the pink ego to the arms full of candy. “I… I don’t know… I don’t think you need to buy all of that.”

Wilford gasped, turning to Bim with hurt in his eyes. “But… It’s my favorite candies.” he pouted.

“But… I just don’t want you bouncing off the-.” he paused, seeing that he began to frown, looking down. He sighed, shaking his head. He should have expected this when taking Wilford to a candy store. “Alright, Wil you spoiled child, get as much as you want.”

“YAY!” Wilford shouted as he began to grab more candy.

“Just don’t eat it all in one sitting,” Bim said sternly, pointing at Wilford.

“Don’t worry Bimmy I won’t.”

Dark walked into the conference room, seeing Google sitting at his usual spot, looking at a holographic computer. He walked in further resting his hand on the desk looking around. “Wilford still not back yet?” Dark questioned watching as the android turned to him.

“Negative. He and Bim are having their bonding day today.” Google answered, turning back to the computer.

“I wonder where they went-.”

“WOOOOHOOOOO!”

Suddenly a pink blur came out of nowhere sending papers and pencils flying off of the desks. Even Dark was pushed back by the force but he used the table to keep him from falling to the ground. Dark blinked unable to catch a glimpse of the blur but he knew it was. “Wilford?!”

“Darkipoo! I missed you! Bim and I had a smashing time! We walked around and found this candy store it was beautiful you should have been there. Have you been there? Probably not! Look how fast I can go!” Wilford said rather fastly as he continued to run around the room.

“WILFORD!” Bim shouted as he ran into the room. “Will it’s time to calm down now!”

“No way Bimmy! I’m too energized!” Wilford shouted, turning circles around Bim.

“Oh, Wil I told you not to eat it all in one sitting.” Bim sighed trying to keep an eye on Wilford.

“A sugar high I presume?” Dark questioned boredly.

“Yeah… I didn’t mean for it to get this bad.” Bim said. “Come on Wilford it’s time to calm down.”

“CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BIMMY BOY!” Wilford shouted as he ran out of the room, leaving a highly stressed Bim and the two other egos.

Bim sighed rubbing his head before seeing Dark pass him.

“Not to worry Bim. I got this.” Dark said as he followed Wilford.

Wilford zoomed down the halls knocking egos down by accident but actually dodging Eric who gasped hiding behind his handkerchief. “Sorry my boy!” he shouted as he ran into the living room where Yan and Randal sat. “Hey kids!” he shouted beginning to run circles around the couch.

“Papa?” Yan blinked. “Did you eat touch candy again?”

“Correct and now I feel like I can run for-.” Wilford paused, skidding to a stop when Dark was suddenly in front of him, staring into pitch-black eyes.

“Sleep,” Dark whispered, watching as Wilford’s eyes became droopy before falling back on the couch snoring peacefully.

Bim let out a sigh. “Thank you, boss,” he whispered, grinning at his now sleeping friend.

“You’re welcome,” Dark whispered, straightening his tie smiling at the pink ego as well. “Glad you too had a good time.”


	25. Aggressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randal gets a little out of hand when men try to flirt with Yan and won't stop

Randal and Yan were spending time with Yan's uncle, Abe the detective and her papa Wilford warfstache. The two teens loved it when those two came together, they could never stop laughing when the pair were in the same room.

Right now Yan and Randal were listening to Wilford explain a story, Randal holding Yan's waste.

"So there I was dancing with this fine gentlemen," Wilford explained holding a pink martini but was unable to drink it to the straw bouncing off his pink mustache. "Having a jolly of a good time, when Sherlock Holmes over here says to me "I hate to break it to ya, but that's one of my suspects and I need to take him into custody."

"That man was wanted for murder for his past lovers Wilford you weren't his crush you were his target." Abe huffed taking a swig of his scotch.

"You think that they would have killed me?" Wilford chuckled shaking his head. "My dear friend, he wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah but you were drunk off your ass when it happened," Abe argued hearing the teens chuckle.

"You two got a story for everything don't you?" Randal asked looking up at Wilford and Abe.

"Well if you live long enough as us you will," Abe answered downing his last drops of scotch. He pulled away looking at the cup before getting the waiter's attention. "More scotch please?"

"Right away sir." A woman smiled, before looking at Wilford. "Need a refill hunny?"

"Much obliged ma'am, but I still have to drink my first one." Wilford grinned trying to drink it but still couldn't get the straw.

Randal stretched for a second before turning to Yan, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Doll, I'll be back, I'm gonna head to the restroom real quick."

Yan smiled as she gave him a light kiss. "I got to go too."

"I'll walk you." He said as he got up, holding his arm out for her. He watched as she wrapped her arm around his giving him a nod. "Wilford Abe we'll be back."

"Don't get lost now." Wilford pointed at Randal. "You take care of my daughter."

"I will." Randal grinned as he and his girlfriend walked away, heading for the bathroom, but as they were walking he noticed a couple of men around their age, staring Yan with smiles, talking amongst themselves. Randal suddenly started to feel pissed off about this, so he just wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close, watching as their smiles wavered when they stared at him.

Randal was just done using the bathroom and was now waiting for Yan to come out. But he couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched. He slowly turns his head to see the same three guys staring him like he just murdered their puppy. He felt his annoyance growing fast, causing him to clench his fists.

*What the fuck is their problem?*

He just wanted to go over there and knock them on their asses and-.

Randal took a breathe, pulling out one of his anger relief toys, gently squeezing it until he felt calm again. He can't lose control in front of Wilford and Abe, he can't in front of his love Yan.

"I'm back!" Yan smiled as she walked from behind Randal.

Randal jumped, quickly putting his stress toy away, turning to Yan with a smile. "Let's head back then." He held out his arm which she happily took.

He and she proceeded to walk toward the bar where Wilford and Abe were but the men kept on staring. Randal glared at them for a second before keeping his eyes forward, wanting to get Yan away from them when.

"Hey toots." The man in the middle said before taking her by her hand and yanking her into his lap.

Yan yelped before opening her eyes, seeing a that she was sitting in the stranger's lap, him smelling like booze. "Uh, can I help you?!" She snapped, trying to get up but he had a hold of her arm.

"Yeah you can but uh maybe we should go somewhere privet for that." The man grinned trying to get up, leaning in for a kiss.

Yan gasped as she slapped him in the face. "GET OFF MY YOU PERVERT!" She snapped but he yanked her other hand into his own rather tightly causing her to his in pain.

"That's not very ladylike." He growled about to kiss her again when Randal shoved him off of her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" He snapped hugging Yan close.

The man just laughed, watching as the two other men started to circle them. "This is your man?" He asked Yan pointing at Randal. "What do you honestly see in this man?"

"I wouldn't even consider him a man with hair like that." One of the other men joked, causing the other two to laugh.

"I'm warning you," Randal growled, his grip suddenly getting tighter around Yan who winced slightly from the pressure. "Leave us the fuck alone."

"R-Randal?" Yan whispered looking up at him when she suddenly felt another hand yank her back, looking to see it was one of the men. "Hey! Let me go!"

The man in the middle suddenly punched Randal in the face before looking at Yan who gasped trying to run for Randal but was being yanked back by the men. "Not a chance toots, I can treat a girl right, better than he can."

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yan yelled, cursing her self for leaving her katana at home.

"Let's go-." Before the man could finish his sentence, Randal came from behind, grabbing the man by the back it the head and slamming his head against a table, his two front teeth being knocked out.

"RANDAL!" Yan gasped watching as he dropped the man to the floor, before grabbing one of the other men who tried to swing at him but he grabbed his arm and mid-air and snapped it in half like a twig, watching as the man screamed before passing out from the pain.

The other man pushed Yan to the ground and pulled out a weapon causing some people around them to gasp. He tried swinging it at Randal but he caught it by the blade, feeling as the knife sliced his skin on the palm of his hand but he was to angered to react to it. He then grabbed the man's arm and slammed it into a table and stabbing the knife through his hands pinning him there. Before the man got a chance to scream, Randal started to punch him again, again, and again.

Yan looked into his eyes and saw nothing but anger, realizing that he was having another episode. She had to pull him out of it. "RANDAL!" She snapped, grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "RANDAL STO-!"

Randal growled as he turned around pushing Yan off of him. "GET OFF OF ME!" He snapped, not realizing it was Yan.

Yan yelped as she hit the ground skinning her elbow. She looked up at Randal in shock, seeing that he went back to punching the man. She held her elbow her feelings slightly crushed but she knew deep down that this wasn't her Randal. He would never intentionally hurt her. But she still needs to pull him out of it. Then an idea struck her head as she scrambled to her feet running to the bar.

Wilford had finally got the straw into his mouth, enjoying his drink.

"Took you a century." Abe chuckled, before seeing Yan run toward them, his smile wavering when he saw she had scrapes on her skin and her outfit was dirty. "Yan? What happened?"

Yan huffed watching as the two stared at her in worry. "These men tried to take me, and Randal got punched and now he's beating them but he won't stop I can't stop him." She whispered rubbing her elbow that was now bruising.

Wilford quickly sat up, turning to see a crowd of people watching something. He turned to Abe. "Come on."

Randal pulled the knife out of the man's hand and knocked him to the ground, where he started kicking him. "FUCKING. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" He yelled in between kicks but before he could do anything else. He was yanked back and pushed against the wall, with his arms behind his back. He growled turning to see Abe having him in a hold. "LET GO OF ME!" He snapped trying to get out of the lock.

Abe then pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed him. He hated doing that to him but he couldn't let him hurt anyone else. "Sorry son. This is for your own good-."

Suddenly Randal turns around and kicked Abe in the chest sending him flying a few feet, landing on his back. He growled once more as he yanked his arms, snapping the cuffs, causing Abe to stare in shock. Randal clenched his fists storming toward Abe.

"Randy? Randal!? Please calm d-down." Abe said as he tried to crawl back.

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN!" Randal snapped about to lunge at him when two arms wrapped around him, restraining him from using his arms. He looked up to see Wilford holding him in slight fear. "LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" He yelled beginning to kick.

"Randal?!" Yan gasped trying to walk forward.

"Stay back sweetheart," Wilford said. "He's not himself right-."

Randal then yelled as he planted his feet to the ground and bent forward sending Wilford flying, before landing next to Abe.

"That was actually kind of fun." Wilford chuckled, but his smile wavered when Randal stormed forward, with clenched fists about to strike when Yan walked in front of him.

Randal stared at her for a second before looking back at Abe and Wilford trying to walk around her but she was getting in his way.

"Randal? Randal look at me." She said trying to keep him away from her uncle and her papa.

"Yan what are you doing?!" Abe snapped backing up.

"Get out of my way!" Randal snapped about to push her when he froze, feeling two hands hold his cheeks gently. He looked down seeing Yan look up at him in fear, tears streaming down her face.

"Randy, senpai, please calm down. It's over. Those men are not gonna hurt me." She whispers, running her hand through his hair. "Please come back to me."

Randal's features soften as he looks down at his hands, seeing that they were covered in cuts and his knuckles were bruised. He gasped as he backed away, realizing he let his anger take control once more. "N-No n-not again!" He snapped as tears streamed down his face, he gasped seeing Abe and Wilford on the ground. "I-I didn't m-mean it."

"Randal pally its-its okay." Wilford tried as he got up.

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY I-I ALMOST-!" Randal shook his head as he backed away, looking at Yan who had a bruised elbow. "Did... did I d-do that?!"

Yan looked at her elbow before covering it with her hand. "It's okay Randal it's nothing I-."

"I hurt you." He whimpered as he backed away. "I'm s-such an asshole." He then fell to his knees crying into his hands. He promised he would never snap like that in front of Yan. He promised and yet here he was covered in other people's blood, her, left with a bruised elbow, which was caused by him. He wanted to run out of the bar and never come back but before he could he felt to arms pull him into a hug. He looked up to see Yan hugging him.

"It's okay Randy." She whispered, running her hand through his hair. "It's okay."

"B-but... But I hurt you... why would you want to stay after-."

"I knew what I was walking into when I first got together with you." She smiled as She pulled away, cupping her hands on his cheeks and I don't regret that choice. She gave him a light kiss on his bruised cheek. "I know that you are capable of damage, but I also know you are capable of gentleness and kindness. You aren't just made of anger and hate. You're also made of remorse and love... and I love you. I'm never gonna leave your side."

Randal gasped, looking from her to Wilford and Abe who gave him a smile. His lower lip quivered as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you doll." He whimpered squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too senpai." She smiled as she rubbed his back.

Wilford and Abe watched this touching scene before seeing red and blue lights outside the window. "That's our qew," Abe said as he pats both Randal and Yan's shoulders. "Let's head home."

"Here we go." Wilford smiled as he snapped his fingers, all four of them disappearing into a cloud of smoke.


	26. Ten-Step-Mixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed teaches Derek a Ten-Step line dance

"You want me to do what?" Derek questioned, watching as Ed cleared the stage of props and other objects.

"I want you to be my partner in a certain line dance," Ed explained, pulling out two speakers, plugging in a bunch of cords to them. "It's called a ten-step."

"Why?" Derek questioned, as he walked closer to the stage.

Ed just shrugged looking at the speakers. "It's a Texas thing."

"No, I mean why do you want to... Line dance?" Derek asked stopping right in front of Ed.

Ed grinned as he got off the stage walking next to Derek. "It's been a good minute since I've lined danced and I don't want to get rusty at it.".

"But why me of all people?"

Ed only smiled, looking back and forth from Derek's eyes. "Why not you?"

Derek's face turned red as he broke eye contact, casting his eyes to the ground. "Well... I... I haven't danced in a long time and don't know how to line dance." Derek sighed.

"Don't worry about that. You got me to teach ya!" Ed grinned, watching as Derek looked at him with uncertainty before looking back at the ground. Ed then sighed, placing a hand on the salesman's shoulder. "I promise you, you'll love it."

Derek thought for a moment, looking at the cowboys pleading eyes, before sighing. "Alright. Let's do it."

"Wonderful!"

A few minutes later they were on the stage. The music was set up and ready but Ed was showing him the moves before they started.

"Okay, you stand here," Ed instructed holding Derek by his shoulders, leading him to where he needed to be. "And I'll stand on the right of you."

"Okay," Derek said a little confused. "Now what?"

"Then you lift your right hand up," Ed explained guiding his right arm up. "And I'll hold your right arm with my right, just behind your back shoulders." Ed then held his right hand with his right, Ed's arm brushing against shoulders.

"O-Okay."

"Now put your left hand in mine... This is called the sweetheart position." Ed whispered, taking Derek's hand, grinning at how red the salesman's face was getting. "Just relax Derek," Ed whispered. "Now we are ready for the steps."

Derek gave him a nod, holding his hands tightly as he cast his eyes to his feet so he wouldn't mess up.

"Now it's called Ten-Step, so obviously it's ten steps and we'll do them one by one, okay?" He said, watching as Derek gave him a nod. "Okay step one, your foot is gonna go forward and your left heel is gonna touch the floor like so," Ed explained as he stuck his left leg out, his heel touching the floor. He looked down at Derek's left foot, watching as he copied his movement. "Then step two you're gonna bring your left foot back in place." He whispered as he did so.

Derek then brought his foot back too, giving him a nod. "Now what?"

"Now it's step three," Ed Explained looking down at his right foot. "Your right toe is gonna touch the floor behind you." Ed did so, tapping his right toe behind him. "See?" he questioned watching as Derek mimicked it. "Good." he grinned, holding his hands tightly. "Now four you bring it back in place, and on step five bring your right foot forward and make your heel touch the floor." both men did so, their right heel resting on the floor in front of them. "Now step six, bring your right foot up across your left knee, its called a right heel hook."

Derek did as he was told, lifting his right foot up and crossed his left knee. "Like that?"

"Yep, you're doing great partner." Ed grinned. "Now seven, place your right heel forward and touch the floor," Ed said as he did so, Derek doing the same. "Step eight put your feet back together." They then brought both their feet back. "Now nine your left heel is gonna touch forward and like six you're gonna bring your left foot over your right knee instead, like so," Ed said as they practiced it. "And now we are gonna shuffle forward with steps one, through eight, starting with our left foot with one and two and ending with our right with seven and eight. The numbers are in two groups, so it's in four steps. Okay...?" Derek gave him a nod, holding his hands tightly.

"Okay let's go." Ed began, shuffling forward with his left foot, Derek doing the same. "One and two, shuffle left, three and four shuffles right, five and six, shuffle left, seven and eight shuffle right and then stop," Ed said both going to a complete halt. Ed grinned, turning to look at Derek. "You did well."

"Uh um thank you." Derek grinned, looking down at his feet, before looking at Ed. "What now?"

"Now we spice it up a bit." Ed grinned. "We're are gonna add to it. That is you're up to it."

Derek thought for a moment a smirk forming on his face. "How does it go?"

Ed grinned, getting back into position. "Okay, this is called the Ten-Step Mixer," he explained. "When this is done as a mixer we will do six shuffle steps instead of the four that we just did. Partner two, that's you will-."

"Wait, partner two?" Derek cocked his head in question.

"Would you prefer woman partner?" Ed grinned.

Derek blinked, before nodding his head. "Partner two is fine!"

Ed chuckled as he began to explain again. "Well, you will cross in front of me on the first shuffle, and it will take four shuffles for me to cross behind you. Then we'll have two shuffles to get in sync once more and back in our positions. Now, I will shuffle forward with my left than my right in a total of six steps ending with my right. While I'll be doing that, you'll use your first shuffle to move to the front on the left side of me."

Derek gave him a nod, Ed beginning to shuffle to the left as he started to step in front on the left side, as he said.

"Now, on your second shuffle, turn your back towards the outside of the stage, where you'll be facing me," Ed instructed watching as Derek began to face him, their hands still clutching each other, making an X with their arms. "Alright, now on your third, turn back around facing the dance floor. And I'll be right behind you." He grinned watching as Derek spun around shuffling in front of him. "Okay now back into the sweetheart position." Ed then shuffled forward right next to Derek both being back in the same position they first started. "Then we both share two more shuffles and repeat."

Ed let go of Derek, before walking over to the speakers about to hit play on the song. He grinned, turning to Derek. "Now that the lesson is over, let's do it for real."

"I... I don't know Ed." Derek began nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "What if I mess up or miss a shuffle?"

"Now don't act all yellow-bellied now." Ed grinned, pointing at Derek. "I know you're not one to shy away from trying something new." he noticed that Derek kept his eyes on the ground, still uncertain, causing him to sigh as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. If you mess up, we can always do it again."

Derek stared at him for a moment before, looking back at the ground, giving him a small nod. "Let's do it."

Ed gave him a grin as he walked over to the speaker, pressing play on his phone that was connected to of said speaker, the song Cajun Moon by Ricky Scaggs beginning to play. He then quickly walked next to Derek who held his right arm up. He took his right hand into his own and then took Derek's left hand into his own left. 

Derek's face became even redder when Ed stood on the right side of him, both his hands in his own. His heart rate started to speed up, the longer he stood there right next to him.

"Okay on three, we begin the first step," Ed whispered staring ahead, listening to the beat of the music. "One two three go." Ed smiled as he began to instruct Derek. "Left heel forward, left foot back, right toe backward, right toe back, right heel forward. Good, now right foot up and across the knee."

Derek listened as Ed spoke trying to get it right but he messed up, kicking Ed in the right leg. "Sorry!" Derek panicked trying to keep up losing track. "As shit!"

"It's okay keep going don't give up." Ed smiled, getting by in sync with the music. "And try not to focus too much on your feet, stare ahead." He watched as Derek gave him a nod, staring ahead but still couldn't shake the nervousness. "Just get lost in the beat and it will come to you eventually. You're doing a good job."

Derek gave him a nod once more, listening to Ed explain the steps as they went. After a minute of doing this, Ed finally went quiet, watching Derek with a smile, who finally was getting the steps down. "Look at you, Derek. You're a natural."

Derek couldn't help but smile, as they moved on to the next steps.

It was near the end of the song but Derek and Ed felt like they could dance for hours, both laughing having a good time. Derek turned his back toward the stage, now facing Ed, their arms in a form of an X once more as they shuffled. With that Derek shuffled back around, back into the sweetheart position when his left foot got caught in his right causing him to trip, falling forward.

Ed gasped before he spun Derek around his right arm grabbing him by his waist and his left hand held the back of his hand, keeping him from falling, making it look like Ed had dipped Derek back.

They both stayed in this position for a while, the song coming to an end but they couldn't hear it over the sound of their hearts pounding in their ears from beating so hard in their chest. Ed glasses slid off of his nose a little showing his eyes that were wide with shock, their faces redder than a tomato.

After a second Ed broke the silence with a nervous chuckle. "Well, th-that wasn't part of it."

Derek chuckled ignoring how pretty Ed's warm brown eyes were. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"No, I uh... I don't mind it." Ed grinned giving Derek a wink, who's smile fell, his face turning even more red, causing him to chuckle.

"Am I... Interrupting something?"

Both of the egos froze, turning their heads to see Wilford stand right in front of the stage, looking up at them with a knowing smile, the Jims right behind him their camera on them.

"No!" Derek shouted, as Ed helped him up, both looking at each other nervously. "We. Him... I." Derek stuttered over his words, causing Wilford to chuckle.

"Take it easy Derek. Eddy." Wilford smiled. "I'm just teasing."

Both Ed and Derek grinned nervously, Derek rubbing the back of his head as Ed shuffled his feet back and forth. "So uh what brings you here?"

"Well me and the Jims and doing an interview. So is it okay if we use the stage?" Wilford questioned, resting his elbow on the stage.

"Yeah, uh we just finished anyway. I'll get my stuff." Ed answered, walking over to the speakers.

"I'll help you," Derek said, following Ed. He was hesitant before he spoke. "Uh, Ed?"

"Hmm?" Ed hummed, unplugging the cords.

"I... I enjoyed that." Derek smiled, watching as Ed paused, turning to him. "I haven't enjoyed dancing like that in years."

"I'm glad you did. Maybe I can teach you other dances." Ed hinted, giving Derek a wink.

Derek smiled as he cast his eyes to the ground. "I'd like that."

Ed smiled before looking at the speakers. "You don't have to help me. I got it from here. I'll see you later."

"Alright... Uh, see ya." Derek grinned as he walked away, the grin on his face only growing as he walked out of the room.

Wilford smiled watching as Derek walked away. He then hopped on the stage, walking next to Ed. "Looks like your excuse to hang out with him more paid of huh Eddy?"

Ed sighed with a grin, turning to watch Derek leave. "I wasn't even rusty at the line dance."

"It's only a matter of time when he falls for you." Wilford chuckled as he walked away.

Ed watched as Derek left the room, a sigh escaping his lips. "He already has."


	27. Make it go away

Oliver was strolling down the halls, a big smile on his face as usual. That was the thing about the yellow Android, he never had a frown on his face, never shed a tear, nothing. He was always so bright and happy and he loved it when he could cause one of the egos to smile, it would brighten his day up even more.

Speaking of brightening up someone’s day, Oliver was walking down the hall when he noticed Bim who had a frown on his face, so the yellow Android threw on a smile walking toward him. “Say Bim.” Oliver grinned, getting the show host’s attention. “I was out in the garden and couldn’t help but notice your flowers... I have to say they are vibrant and beautiful just like their caretaker.”

Bim couldn’t help but smile his mood lifting. “You just made my day Oliver, thank you!”

“You’re quite welcome. I’ll see ya later.” Oliver waved goodbye as he walked away.

“That was sweet of Oliver,” Wilford said as he walked up to Bim, hearing the conversation.

“Man I wish I was that happy all the time.” Bim sighed.

Oliver continued on, humming a tune when he heard a sound, causing him to freeze, going silent. He listened to the noise closely… It sounded like… Sobbing. He looked ahead realizing it was coming from around the corner so he walked forward and stuck his head out, finding Eric on the ground sobbing into his knees, clutching his prosthetic legs with his hands. Oliver stared in confusion, tilting his head blinking, an unfamiliar sensation forming in his chest. The sensation... Kind of hurt. Slowly the Android walked forward, stopping in front of Eric. He then kneeled down sitting on his knees resting his hands on his thighs. He tilts his head as he lifted his hand and rest’s it on Eric’s shoulder causing him to gasp, looking up at Oliver with red puffy eyes. The Android blinked, seeing a liquid stream down his face. “Are you… Okay?” he asked.

Eric sniffled trying to wipe his tears away but they kept flowing. He slowly shook his head. “N-No,” he whispered.

Oliver thought for a moment, the pain in his chest only growing. He then pointed at the tears on his cheeks. “Do you have a leakage? It’s coming from your eyes. Do you need to be patched up?”

Eric shook his head looking down. “N-No I’m j-just crying,” he explained.

Oliver stared at him in confusion. “It’s that... Normal?”

Eric blinked looking up at the confused robot, with shock in his features. “Have y-you… Never s-seen a p-person cry before?” he watched as the ego shook his head no. “Well… It… Happens w-when you’re r-really sad.” Eric explained.

Oliver’s frown deepened as he stared at Eric. “Sad?… Why… Why are you sad?”

Eric felt more tears fall from his eyes as he looked down in pain. “I… I was w-working at the warehouse… And I g-got an unhappy customer… He… He y-yelled at me. Calling me s-stupid.” Eric whimpered as he looked down at his prosthetic legs. “And w-when I asked h-him to c-calm down, he c-called m-me a l-legless freak!” Eric began to sob again covering his face. “I d-don’t know w-what I did I I-.” Eric shook his head as he hid in his arms.

Oliver stared at Eric for the longest time, the feeling ten times worse than before. His eyes suddenly started stinging before a hot liquid started to drip down his cheek. He blinked, lifting his and up to his face touching the hot liquid and pulling back, finding that black oil was leaking from his eyes. He stared at his hand in shock, the liquid continuing to flow as the pain seemed to get worse. “N-No this-this is not right.”

Eric slowly lifted his head, gasping upon seeing oil drip down Olive’s face. But what concern Eric more was the look of horror in his features. “Oliver?”

“Wh-What’s happening?!” Oliver whimpered, clutching his chest. “What is this?!”

“Oliver, w-what… what do you m-mean what is t-this?” Eric asked, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“This… This hurting in my chest… I… I can’t stop it!” Oliver tried wiping the oil away but it kept on coming. “What’s happening to me!?”

“You’re… You’re c-crying.” Eric realized watching as the Android looked at him in confusion. “And… That h-hurting feeling in your chest m-means you’re s-sad.”

Oliver shook his head looking at the ground. “No… Nonono I can’t get sad… I’m the happy one… I’m supposed to spread happiness!… I can’t get sad!”

“Oliver?! Oliver c-calm down.” Eric whispered holding him by his shoulders.

“It’s… It’s only happening around you!” Oliver whimpered, shaking his head. “When I see you sad it’s like a cloud forms around me trapping all the brightness.” Oliver began to shake his head violently. “I don’t like it. I DON’T LIKE IT I DON’T LIKE IT I-!”

“Oliver c-calm down. P-Please!” Eric panicked, holding the sides of Oliver’s face. “What… W-What can I d-do to help y-you?”

“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” Oliver gave him a sad grin, oil flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. “I need you to smile… I need to know that you’re happy… So that I know that I’m doing my job… So I can make the pain go away.” Oliver sobbed holding Eric’s wrists squinting his eyes shut. “P-Please make it go away, p-Please!... Please!”

Eric suddenly pulled the android into a hug, feeling him cling to his waist as he sobbed into his chest. He began to rub his back whispering to him. “Shsh it’s… It’s okay t-to be sad… It’s n-normal… No one c-can be happy all the t-time.”

Oliver whimpered, staring ahead. “B-But… What do I do to make the sadness go away?”

“You c-come to me and I’ll h-hold you like this until it’s over,” Eric explained, rubbing his back. “This h-helps with the p-pain for me… Is it w-working for you?”

Oliver sniffled as he held Eric tighter, nodding his head. “Yes,” he answered in a small soft voice.

Eric smiled, giving him a gentle squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay Oliver… It’s okay.” at that moment is problems where the least of his worries.


	28. Touch

Eric and Oliver had been dating for a couple of weeks now and the pair couldn't be happier. Both of them would take strolls in the woods, play board or video games in the living room, or read in the library together. Yes, they were never happier, but Oliver noticed something about Eric.

He didn't like being touched.

Every time Oliver tries to hold his hand, he would pull away. Or when he goes to pull him close Eric would excuse himself and come back sitting further away from him. This caused the android to worry, what was the matter?

Eric and Oliver were on the couch, both watching a movie while talking about their day.

"So one of King's squirrels chewed up Red's charger to his laptop." Oliver began with a grin. "Poor thing was just hungry but he was too fumed to care, so he tried to chase him out with a chair and somehow locked himself out of his room."

"Oh no!" Eric gasped, turning to Oliver in shock.

"He had to break his door open but when he opened it there were like 10 more of King's squirrels trashing up the place and they started chasing him."

Both of them laughed at the story, shaking their heads before turning back to the t.v. Oliver then tried to pull Eric close but he squirmed in his grasp, causing Oliver's smile to waver.

"Uh um I'm gonna... G-Go get some p-popcorn." Eric quickly said as he got up heading for the kitchen when-."

"Did I... Do something wrong?"

Eric stopped in his tracks turning back to Oliver who just stared at him in concern. "Wh-What?"

"You... Never let me touch you." Oliver explained. "When I try to hold your hand, you pull away or when I try to pull you close you... Squirm and leave... Did I do something wrong? Is my synthetic skin to cold!? I-I can heat it up for you!" Suddenly orange spots formed all over his body indicating it was the heater.

Eric quickly shook his head in a panic. "No! Nonono you-you didn't do anything wrong!" Eric explained as he walked back to the couch. "It's just that... I... Well, I never... I-I."

Oliver's features softened as he turned off the heater looking into Eric's nervous eyes. “You mean to say that you’ve never been... touched?”

"W-Well I have b-been before." Eric began, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been hugged by my parents Papa, Father, and m-my brothers but... I... I have never been touched by a... A significant other."

Oliver's brows furrowed in confusion tilting his head. "But didn't you have a girlfriend?"

Eric pressed his mouth shut, twirling his handkerchief around his fingers. "Sh-She n-never really let me... Touch her... I... My legs... K-Kind of..."

Oliver's features softened watching as a few tears streamed down Eric's face before wiping them away. He looked down in sadness. How could anyone do that to someone as sweet as Eric? The android then sighed as he scoots over patting the seat right next to him, watching as he blinked in confusion. "Come here. Let me show you what you are missing."

Eric gasped, looking down at the empty space next to him before looking at a smiling Oliver. "You-You want m-me to-?" he paused watching as Oliver gave him a nod. "I... I don't know... Wh-What if I freak you o-out with my-."

"You won't Eric... I promise." Oliver said. "You didn't deserve to be treated that way, Eric. Physical contact is part of a relationship... Well if you want it to be... Do you want it to be?"

Eric stared at him long and hard before looking at the empty space, a sigh leaving his lips. "I-I do."

"Then come here." Oliver grinned watching as Eric sat beside him, staring at the floor out of nervousness. The android just smiled as he placed his hands on his shoulders causing him to flinch. "It's okay," he reassured Eric, feeling him ease into his touch.

Eric felt as he pulled him close, his body beginning to tense up, but after a second or two he let out a gasp, before beginning to ease up. It felt... good. Suddenly he melted into Oliver's touch, resting his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waste not realizing that he was crying when he let out a shaky sob, feeling as Oliver ran his hand through his hair, not wanting him to stop.

"Sh, sh it's okay Eric," Oliver whispered, feeling him cling to him tightly. "I won't let it get this bad ever again. You come to me when you feel like you need this okay?"

"Mmhmm." Eric whimpered, snuggling his head into Oliver's shoulder. "I l-love you."

Oliver smiled, wiping his tears away. "I love you too."


	29. Dont look at me

Eric was having the worst day imaginable. First, he slept through his alarm, ending up 20 mins late for work, which fortunately his pops was very forgiving about, second, he somehow lost his new prosthetic legs so he had to wear his old wore down ones that looked like they could break at any time. And now he was getting laughed at after tripping with a box of beanies in his hands, the beanies flying out of the box on to the floor.

"Nice work, cripple." A man smarted off as he walked by, causing Eric to flinch.

He let out a shaky sigh, trying to ignore the people staring and laughing at him as he knelt down, picking up the beanies one by one when he noticed two other hands picking up the beanies causing him to look up. He froze, realizing it was his dad. "P-Pops! I-I... I'm sorry I didn't m-meant-to."

"It's alright Eric. It happens." Derek gave him a reassuring smile watching as he calmed down only a little bit, wiping the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. "It's been a bad day hasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," Eric whispered, twirling the yellow cloth in his hands, looking at the ground.

Derek thought for a moment before patting Eric's shoulder, causing him to jump. "How about you take the rest of the day off?" Derek began watching as his son stared at him in shock. "I'll pick these up."

"B-But... But wh-what about y-you-?"

"Don't worry I got Ed here to help me. You just run home and try to find your new prosthetics. Couldn't be far-right?"

Eric gave him a nod as he stood up. "Th-Thank you pops."

"It's no problem, son," Derek said with a smile as he went back to picking up the beanies. "I'll see you after work."

"O-Okay... Bye pops." Eric whispered, waving his dad by before walking out.

Eric was heading down the halls to the ego ink, searching high and low for his legs but they were nowhere. He checked his room, the living room the conference room, everywhere, but they were just gone. He went to check his room again when-.

SNAP!

Eric yelped when he suddenly fell forward, landing on his chest and stomach with a grunt. He laid there for a second before lifting his head up with a groan. He shook his head about to stand back up when he froze, slowly turning his head to look at his legs, causing him to gasp.

His old prosthetic legs completely broke off, leaving his stumps exposed. He frantically shook his head, dragging his body toward the broken metal and plastic. "Nononono!" he whimpered as he got into the sitting position trying to fix his legs but they were broken beyond repair. His eyes then trailed over to the stumps, able to see every scar, memories of him and his brothers on the bus, the crash, the giant glass shards in his legs, how he woke up to find his legs completely gone and his brothers-.

Eric squints his teary eyes shut, feeling hot tears stream down his face as he opened them again, looking down the hall, his room about six doors away. He sniffled beginning to crawl for his room trying to hold back his sobbing.

Dark was walking down the hall, reading over papers as he walked but was interrupted when he tripped over something causing him to drop his papers. He growled out of frustration as he leaned down to pick up his papers and the object. "How many times do I tell the others not to leave their damn stuff in the-?" Dark paused, looking at the object or objects be tripped over. It was Eric's old prosthetics. He blinked as he picked one of them up looking it over, finding that it was broken.

"How did this get-?" Dark paused yet again when he heard sobbing, along with a struggle, causing him to look up. But as soon as he did he gasped from the sight, dropping the leg.

Eric was dragging his body down the hall, his new prosthetics nowhere to be seen, revealing his stumps. The timid ego tried with all his might but his arms were beginning to burn, causing him to fall to his chest. He let out a sob, hiding his face in his arm as he did so. Eric really wanted to get out of the hall so that no one would see him like-.

"Eric!"

Eric's eyes snapped open, his head shooting up as he turned his head looking up to see Dark run up to him in concern, his fear only growing as he looked down as his scared stumps. "N-No."

"Eric!" Dark kneeled down next to him, turning Eric around but the timid ego kept pushing away from him whimpering as he shook his head, his eyes squint shut. "Eric, what happened?"

"I-I c-c-couldn't find m-my new prosthetics." he began. "S-so I used m-my old ones and..."

Dark looked at the ego in sadness before looking down the hall to his room. "Here I'll... I'll carry you to your room, and help find your new prosthetics." He then went to wrap his arm under what was left of Eric's legs, when Eric suddenly pushed him off.

"N-No! I-I c-can d-do it." Eric quickly said, trying to crawl away but Dark stopped him.

"Eric I'm not letting you crawl all the way there! Just let me-." Dark froze his eyes landing on the scarred tissue where his legs used to be. There weren't only scars left from the stitching, there were scars all around them. "E-Eric?"

"I-I c-c-can do it j-just-."

"Eric… Where did all of these scars come from?” Dark asked calmly, unable to look away from them, but the sound of sobbing pulled him from his trance, causing him to look up to see a crying Eric, who covered his face with his hands, his glasses pushed up over his head. Dark began to panic, his concern only growing for his boy. "Eric?!" he tried to reach for him, but Eric flinched away.

“P-Please d-don’t look at m-me…” Eric sobbed shaking his head. "P-Please."

Dark stared at the crying ego for the longest time, before reaching for him again. He grabbed the boy pulling him into a hug. Eric tried to push him off, but the longer he was in the hug, the more he clung to Dark before he began to sob into his shoulder. "Sh, sh it's... It's okay... You... You don't have to tell me just yet... I... I'm sorry." Dark whispered, rubbing circles on his back.

After a minute or two of hugging, Eric began to calm down, his sobbing becoming sniffles. Dark held him close as he wrapped his arm under his legs, picking the boy up, feeling as he clung to his suit with one hand while holding his handkerchief close in the other. "Come on son." Dark began as he walked down the hall with Eric in his arms, ignoring how his arms ached. "I'll put you in bed so you can rest. While you're doing that, I'll look for your legs and if we can't find them we'll make new ones. That I promise you."

Eric sniffles resting his head on Dark's shoulder. "Th-thank you d-dad," he whispered, closing his teary eyes.

Dark just smiled, holding him close. "Of course son," he whispered as he lightly kicked Eric's door open, heading for the bed so that Eric could rest. Dark could tell he had a hard day.


	30. Weak

“WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN THAT MY POWERS ARE GONE?” Wilford’s voice boomed, causing objects on the living room table to rattle.

Marvin let out a sigh, as he looked up at the angered ego, who had his hands on his hips, tapping his foot on the ground. “The spell I cast takes away one’s power for a little while.”

“So no teleporting!? No wacky tricks or conjuring things?!” Wilford questioned, looking down at his hands that were now useless.

“Well, this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t run in here like a bat out of hell, screaming at the top of your lungs.” Marvin shot back as he looked down at his book reading about the spell. “But you’re in luck. Your powers will return by tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?! BUT THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER!” Wilford shouted watching as Marvin sighed, closing the book.

“There is nothing I can do Wil,” he whispered as he looked back up at the pink ego.

Wilford just grumbles as he stomped out of the room, leaving the agitated magician alone.

Marvin sighed as he pulled off his mask, turning the bridge of his nose. “Always so childish.”

The rest of the day was hell for Wilford. He had to walk everywhere he went instead of teleporting there, he had to lug around a bunch of paperwork instead of making it automatically go to his office desk, hell he couldn’t even shoot right anymore, always missing the target now. He wondered how he ever survived without his powers back then, he hated it. Wilford missed his powers, he hated feeling so powerless, so weak.

Wilford wandered down the hall his legs aching from walking around the inc all day. He wanted nothing more than for the day to be over already. He went to open his door when-.

“So it’s true… Marvin really did take your powers.”

Wilford jumped before he turned around seeing none other than Anti standing a few feet away from him, a vile grin on his face. The pink ego backed away, watching as the glitch took a step closer. “I want no quarrel with you today Anti.”

“Why, because you know I’d win… Givin your… Situation” Anti chuckled as he looked Wilford up and down. “Practically human…” he leaned in whispering into his ear, causing Wilford to shiver. “Practically weak.”

Wilford growled as he pushed Anti away, who just giggled. “Wilford Warfstache is anything but weak! And he doesn’t take this kind shit from anyone so if you’ll excuse me!” Wilford went to leave, but the glitch suddenly grabbed Wilford by the neck and slammed him into the wall, causing him to gasp for air.

“You think I would pass up a chance to rough you up a bit at your weakest state?” Anti grinned pulling out a knife, aiming it at him. “Not a chance.”

Anti watched as Wilford quickly reached for his shooty but Anti grabbed his hand, giving it a twist, watching as he yelled in pain, but the glitch only giggled. “I never thought I’d see the day Wilford Warfstache so vulnerable and pathetic.”

Wilford whimpered as Anti let go of his injured hand. He had never felt physical pain like this, and he hated it.

“Hmmm, I wonder what color blood you bleed, surely it’s pink, or did the spell take that too?” Anti grinned placing the blade on his cheek, the metal cold on his skin.

Wilford squint his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face, not turning to bubbles as they dripped to the ground. He waited for the burning pain of the blade but he heard a struggle, before feeling Anti’s hands leave his neck, letting him fall to his knees. Wilford’s eyes snapped open as he looked up in shock, seeing that Dark had slammed an angered Anti into the wall, looking at him with pitch-black eyes.

“DON’T EVER TOUCH MY WILFORD EVER AGAIN!” Dark yelled, watching as the glitch just growled.

“Fuck you buzz kill,” he whispered as he disappeared into pixels, leaving Dark and Wilford alone.

Dark’s features soften as he turns to see Wilford on the ground, cradling his injured hand, sobs escaping his lips. He quickly kneeled down next to him, combing his hand through his hair. “It’s okay love. I’m home… Are you alright?”

“It… It h-hurts!” Wilford whimpered as he looked up at Dark, who’s eyes turned back to red and blue. “I c-can’t heal it… M-My powers.”

“I know Wil,” Dark whispered, “Marvin told me everything.”

Wilford sobbed some more as he rested his head on Dark’s shoulder. “This sucks D-Darky. I want my powers back.”

“I know Wil.” Dark whispered as he wiped his tears away. “But they’ll be back tomorrow… And you’ll be your happy chaotic self again, right?” Dark smiled, holding his cheek, watching as Wilford leaned into his touch, a small sad smile on his face. “Come, let’s go to Iplier so he can treat your arm then after we spend the day together.”

“Wh-What if.. Anti comes back?” Wilford asked looking up at Dark with worry.

“He won’t as long as I’m around.” Dark whispered as he kissed Wilford’s cheek. “I’ll always protect you.”

Wilford whimpered as he pulled Dark into a hug feeling as he hugged back, giving him a gentle squeeze. He was very grateful for Dark being there to protect him.


	31. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some transphobia, bullying, self-hate.

Yan was in the cafeteria of her school about to head over to the lunch line, while talking to her two friends, Hope, and Sky. But sitting right next to the lunch line were some girls that some people call the popular girls of the school. They were athletic, and almost all of them were cheerleaders. They own everything name brand and wore something new and expensive every day. Yan had to admit they were pretty on the outside, but their personality was not. They would pick on anyone who was different... And Yan herself was different.

"Guys psychopath alert." one of them whispered, pointing at Yan as she walked up with her friends, causing them to turn to her. Some were whispering to each other scanning her up and down as they silently laughed. But Britney, the leader of the whole squad was the first to speak.

"You better not be planning to sit with us." she began with a grin. "This is an all-girls table. I haven't forgotten that you were a male at one point."

"And I haven't forgotten that you were a bitch." Yan smiled back, watching as her grin fell.

Britney just glared at her for a second with anger in her eyes, before her smile returned. "So how's dating going for you now? Have you got a senpai?" she then tsked as she held a finger up, pointing at her. "Oh... Wait... Yeah, that's right... You can never keep one." she fake frowned giving her a pout, causing her friends to laugh. "No one wants a psychopath like you-."

"Hey, doll!"

Yan jumped, turning around to see Randal walking up, with his hands behind his back, a big smile on his face. She smiled back as he used his right hand to pull her into a hug. "Randal? What are you doing here?"

Britney's smile wavered as her features turned into shock, watching as Randal hugged her tightly. She quickly changed her features into a scowl as she watched them.

"I wanted to see my girlfriend one last time before I went into work with your papa," he explained, before pulling a lunch box from behind his back. "And I brought you lunch, your favorite." he then opened it up showing it to her. "It's a tamagoyaki."

Yan smiled as she took the lunch box, looking up at him. "You didn't have to cook for me."

"But I wanted to." He smiled as he combed his and through her red hair. "Well, I better not keep ya. I'm gonna head out. But before I do, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Over there." She answered, pointing behind him. "You be careful getting home."

"I always am." He whispered as he gave her a quick kiss. "I love you and I'll see you after work. Bye doll."

"Bye," Yan whispered, waving him off, watching as he went to the men's restroom. She then turned back to a smug Britney, causing her to grin more. "Dating has been fine for me Britney... I've found my senpai and now I'm finally happy."

"You want to come with us to get lunch?" Hope smiled, getting Yan's attention.

"Yeah, let's go," Yan whispered as she walked passed the table where Britney just scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Britney then turned to the bathrooms where Randal had walked into, a smile beginning to form on her face. "Not for long... I'll be back girls." She whispered as she got up, heading for the bathroom.

Randal walked out of the boy's bathroom, humming to himself as he kneeled down in front of the water fountain, turning it on, and taking a quick drink.

"So you and Yan are like... A thing?"

Randal jumped, looking up to see Britney. He quickly sat up giving her a small smile. "Yeah, she's really amazing don't you think?"

"Well... I wouldn't say amazing." She scoffed watching as his smile wavered slightly. "I mean it's shocking that she actually loves you," she said turning away to leave.

Randal's smile completely fell as he blinked. "Wait what do you mean by that?"

"I mean it is a real shock because." she then scanned him up and down before looking at his long hair. "You're lacking it in the good looks department."

Randal stared at her in shock, kind of offended by her harsh words. "What are you trying to say?!"

"I'm just saying you're kind of a downgrade from her last boyfriend." she shrugged. "He wasn't... Scruffy looking, he didn't have long hair and certainly didn't have that voice."

Randal backed up a bit as anxiety built within him, looking down at himself self-consciously, holding his neck.

"I don't know what she sees in you." she grinned shaking her head. "If I was her I would leave you."

"Sh-she would never do that!" Randal suddenly snapped, clenching his fists. "She... She loves me for who I am!"

"Oh, honey. She could just be lying to you." Britney smiled, watching as his angered features softened. "Just to make you feel better about yourself... But to be honest you don't need that kind of self-esteem... It's embarrassing."

Randal remained quiet as he cowered slightly rubbing his arms as he looked at the ground. He knew that he wasn't the best looking man out there, but he didn't think he was this bad. He felt like he was back in sales school where everyone found his flaws and used it against him. Saying that he looked like a girl or that he looked like Jason Voorhees, earning him his nickname Jason.

"Oh don't take it so hard Randy." She smiled patting his shoulder before wiping her Jand like she touched something gross. "Maby try looking less like a brut then maybe-."

"That's enough Britney!"

Britney turned around as Randal looked up, seeing an angered Yan, stare at her with clenched fists.

Yan then walked up, passing Britney as she spoke. "If I ever hear you insult my boyfriend like that again, I'll chop you limb from limb, got it?! In fact, don't ever talk to him again!"

Britney just scoffed before looking at Randal. "Oh, she's a keeper. Too bad, you would have been a cute couple... If you were actually cute. Bye Randy..." with that she left them alone.

Yan huffed before turning to Randal, her features softening upon seeing the hurt in his eyes. She slowly walked up to him, holding his hands. "Randy are you okay-?"

"I'm... I'm fine Y-Yan," he whispered, holding her hands tightly, a sad smile on his face as he stared at the ground. "I'm uh gonna head out... Love you."

With that, he let go of her hands, her heart dropping to her stomach as she watched him walk away, his shoulders and head slumped, as he wrapped his arms around himself. She had never seen him like this before.

After a week had passed, Yan noticed that a lot of things changed when she was around Randal. Every time she would try to comb her hand through his hair he would shudder, pulling away, leaving her sad and confused. Same with hugging him, she couldn't hug him or cuddle him long before he started to squirm and he talked less and less. He would just stare off, holding his neck. It got to the point where she had enough. She had to know what was going on.

"Randal... What's the matter?" she asked, holding him by his shoulders, watching as he stared started her in shock. "You've been avoiding my touch all week!"

Randal remained quiet as he looked down, his hair going into his face slightly, his eyes becoming glassy.

"I can't even cuddle you without you squirming from me. Just... Please tell me what's wrong." she shook her head waiting for an answer.

"You would really want to touch someone like me?" he whispered as a few tears stream down his face. "Someone who's too scruffy and horrendous and-."

"Now where and the hell is all of this coming from!?" she snapped watching as he flinched, clenching his fists as he squints his teary eyes shut. "You're are not horrendous! Why would you think-?!"

"Because it's the truth, Yan!" he snapped, looking up at her, motioning to himself. "Look at me! My hair is too long, I'm-I'm too tall, and I got this stupid voice that I've heard so many people make fun of! Nothing I am is handsome or good looking!"

"But... Randal, you are handsome-."

"How do I know you're just saying that?" he sniffled, wiping the tears that began to go down his cheeks. "I've been lied to b-before." 

Yan stared at him with hurt in her eyes. Did he really not believe her word? She watched as he closed his eyes still wiping the tears.

"You... You deserve better Yan... Better than me." he whispered as he turned and ran out of the room, leaving her all alone.

She gasped as a few tears streamed down her face. All of this because of one bitch in school. She knew who was on her next hit list. But before she worried about that, she had to convince him that she wasn't lying, so that she could get her Randal back. She thought for a moment or two before an idea formed in her head, as she reached for her phone dialing a number and putting it to her ear, hearing it ring for a bit before hearing it pick up.

"Marvin the magnificent, how may I serve you?"

"Uncle Marv it's Yan," she said looking down the hall. "I need your help and bring your potions."

Later that night Randal had his head slumped on the table looking at his hair, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Randal?" 

Randal lifted his head looking into the living room to see Yan and Marvin sitting on the couch looking at him. "Y-Yeah?" 

She glanced at Marvin who just smirked before looking back at him. "Can you come here real quick?"

The blonde ego sighed as he lifted himself up from the chair, before walking into the living room and went around the couch only to find potion bottles scattered around. He blinked, turning to Yan in question. "What's this about?"

"Marvin let me take a drink of his truth potion," she explained, watching as he blinked in shock. "If I drink this then I will answer anything honestly."

Randal looked from her to Marvin and back to her. "I... I don't understand... Why... why would you do that?"

She smiled as she stood up standing in front of him watching as he cast his eyes to the ground. She then took his hands into her own feeling him squirm. He was about to pull away when she lightly kissed them, causing him to freeze in shock. "To prove to you that I wasn't lying about how handsome you are," she explained watching as he looked into her eyes. "I know you've been lied to before and that others hurt you, but the difference between them and me is that I mean it."

He gasped, tears falling from his eyes as he gently squeezed her hands. "You... You think I'm handsome?"

"The most handsome, stunning, and cutest person I'm proud to call my boyfriend," she whispered holding his face with her hand, wiping a tear from his cheek, watching as he sighed, leaning into her touch.

Randal only cried more as he shook his head. "Oh Doll," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug, crying into her shoulder, feeling her comb her hand through his hair, a feeling that he missed dearly. "I love you."

"I love you too senpai," she whispered kissing his cheek. "Uh, Marv do you have the cure?"

"Right here." The magical grinned holding up a small vile.

"Good because I don't want to answer honestly when father asks what happened to Britney." she sighed as she took it from him, opened the cork of the vile, and drank it down.

"Wait... What happened to her?" Randal blinked, looking at Yan.

She blinked before smiling shaking her head. "Nothing!"

Randal just chuckled as he pulled her into another hug plopping himself on on the couch, with her on his lap cuddling her close, listening to her laugh. He missed a week of this so he was catching up.


	32. Dark's Valentine

Wilford was ecstatic for this very day. That day is all about love for friends, family, and lovers, and that day was none other than Valentine's day. He just loved the idea of a day just cherishing people you love by giving the flowers, chocolates, and gifts. It was one of his favorite holidays.

Back then however he didn't have a valentine to exchange gifts or just stay in each other's company. He didn't really know anyone that well at the disco. Abe would come every other year on that day to at least give him a gift or a card, but it was still rather lonely when he didn't have the time to. That was the loneliest time of his life.

But ever since he moved in with the egos, they had been showering him with gifts on that special day, and he returned the favor as well.

"For you Bimmy!" Wilford smiled, holding out a stuffed bear, dressed just like Bim.

"Aw, Wil you shouldn't have." Bim smiled holding the bear but then frowned. "All I got you was this dumb card." He huffed, holding out a card that said I mustache you a question? And on the inside it said will you be my Valentine.

"AW BIMMY DON'T BE SAD!" Wilford's voice practically boomed as he pulled his best friend into a rib crushing hug. "I LOVE IT!"

Bim smiled, hugging him back. "Did you have a good Valentine's day?"

"The best!" Wilford pulled away, looking at the other egos with a big smile. "I'm glad to share my first Valentine's day with you all."

"We're glad to share it with you to Wilford." Dr. Iplier grinned hold Bim his boyfriend close.

"But I feel there is something amiss." He whispered looking around before he gasped. "Where is Darky?"

The others' smiles fell as they looked to the ground, some shuffling their feet while others rubbed the back of their heads nervously.

"Yeah boss don't really calibrate Valentine's day," Bim whispered nervously.

Wilford's smile fell upon hearing that. "Why?"

"Because it's a waste of time."

Everyone turned to the door entrance to see Dark standing there with a scowl. He cracked his neck once, fixing his suit and perfectly black tie. He slowly walked in, as the others backed away like he had the plague, except for Wilford who just stood there starring down at Dark.

"Valentine's day is just a fake holiday just so people to spend all their money on meaningless gifts and candy for people who are in so-called 'love'."

Wilford gasped, placing a hand on his heart. "DARKY, that is not true! Valentine's day is for spending time with loved ones, giving them gifts to show their love."

"Yeah, that's called Christmas, another useless holiday." Dark grumbled.

Wilford gasped even louder. "Darky, you can't honestly mean that. It's a time to spend a day with loved ones, give each other gifts and-."

"Well I don't have a loved one and I've never received a gift so it must not be that important!" Dark snapped turning around walking away.

Wilford's features soften as he stared at the dark ego. "You... never received a gift?"

Dark paused, staring ahead for a second before turning his head. "Of course not. Why would I? It's ridiculous to think a creature like me deserves any sign of affection. It's just... meaningless." With that he stormed off, leaving Wilford slightly crushed.

Wilford stared at the ground, clutching the card that Bim got him close, sadness overtaking him, causing his pink mustache with whisps of black in it to droop.

"Don't be sad, Wilford. Dark gets like this every year." Dr. Iplier huffed, patting Wilford's shoulder.

"I'm not sad about that." Wilford began, turning to the egos. "I'm sad that... Dark never received a gift! Have none of you ever gave him one?"

They all blinked before looking down regrettably.

"Well, we just... assumed that he wouldn't like it, so we just... didn't," Bim whispered, looking down.

Wilford looked from the egos, back down the hall that Dark disappeared to. No this wouldn't do.

Dark stared out his window into the night sky, a solemn look on his face as he looked down at his chest, placing a hand on it, remembering a time when this dead heartbeat, remembering a time when he himself could feel... lov-.

Dark shook his head taking his hand away, looking back up with a scowl. That wasn't him. Not really. He was a demon. A heartless monster that took the body. It wasn't his feelings... he never experienced love. Not like he deserved it.

A small knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to it with a groan, cracking his neck. He wasn't in the mood for entertaining anyone. So he walked over to the door opening it to find Wilford stared down at him with a smile. "What is it that you want-?" Dark paused, starring down to see Wilford holding a black box with red and blue ribbons on it. "Wh-what is this?"

"Happy Valentine's day Darkipoo." Wilford smiled holding the box out.

Dark blinked looking from the box to Wilford. "I... I don't understand."

"It's a Valentines gift. For you!" Wilford beamed happily.

Dark's features softened as he looked down at the box. "For... me?"

"Yup Darky for you!"

He looked into Wilford's kind pink eyes, looking for a sign of foolery. "Is... is this a joke?"

Wilford gave Dark a sympathetic smile as he walked in closing the door behind him, placing a hand on Dark's shoulder. "Darky, I know that you don't like the holiday. And I'm thinking you don't like it because no one has ever given you anything. Or showed any sign that someone loves you."

"You... love... me?" Dark whispered, backing away slightly.

"Who wouldn't love you!" Wilford smiled. "You're the best friend a person could ever have! And it's about time I showed my appreciation so here." He smiled, holding the box out.

Dark looked at the box for a second or two before taking it into his hands, looking it over before looking up at Wilford in question.

"Go on."

Dark was hesitant before carefully unwrapping the paper, opening it. He blinked, finding a red tie with white spots on it and above it was a red rose. He stared at it for the longest time, not speaking.

"I noticed your ties didn't have much color, and I thought you would look good in red." Wilford smiled, but it fell, noticing that Dark had a few tears streaming down his face. "Darky?" He questioned, holding his shoulders, lifting his head. "Darky, what's wrong?"

"It's... It's beautiful Wil." Dark whispered, wiping the tears away, turning from him. "But... why? I'm-... I'm not meant for love or appreciation. I don't deserve this. I should mean nothing to you-."

"But you mean everything to me," Wilford whispered, placing his hand on his shoulder, watching as he gasped with a stunned look in his eye.  
Dark suddenly felt a slight tug at his heart as it slowly started to beat once more, emotions that he thought were long dead, started to flow through him as he started to cry, covering his face. He wanted to hide away but he felt to arms wrap around him, causing him to gasp. He looked up to see Wilford hugging him, holding him close.

"Happy Valentine's day, my Darky." He whispered, rubbing his back.

Years later.

Dark stared down at his red and white spotted tie with a grin, memories of that day flowing through his mind when-.

"Happy Valentine's day my Darky," Wilford whispered, wrapping his arms around Dark, hugging Dark's back.

Dark smiled, hugging him back. "Happy Valentine's day, Wil." Dark then turned around, holding out a pink box. "For you."

Wilford blinked, looking down at the box. "What's this?" He questioned.

"You always give me a gift Wil." Dark smiled, holding his hand. "It's my turn to return the favor."

Dark place the box in his hands, waiting for him to open it. Wilford gently opened the box, gasping slightly, seeing a pair of black suspenders with pink mustaches on them. "Oh, Darky. These are beautiful." He smiled, before pulling Dark into a kiss. They stayed like this for the longest time, before Wilford pulled away with a smile. "I love you so much."

Dark smiled, holding Wilford close, his heart rate rising. "I love you too."


	33. Not What Love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of past verbal and physical abuse.

Yan and Randal had been dating for a little while now, and they couldn't have been happier. Randal finally found someone who would accept him, flaws and all and Yan had found her one true senpai... But she knew that one little slip-up and he would leave.

In her past, she had a few boyfriends here and there that she thought was her senpai, but they would never last. She would always do something wrong and they would be gone.

It always started with the yelling. When she did something that was considered out of line to her last boyfriends, they would always yell at her, calling her things like stupid or too clumsy and... Would often use vulgar terms.

Next... Was the hitting. If she did something horrible, like drop a plate while doing their dishes at their houses, or accidentally rip their jacket, they would hit her, sometimes leaving bruises or red marks on her skin. She wouldn't tell her papa or father what really happened. When they ask about the bruising she would just say it was karate practice. She didn't want to ruin her chances with her senpai.

Then finally... They would leave and was always her fault. She should have tried harder, take the punches and do as she was told no questions asked, besides, isn't that what love is?

Late one night both Randal and Yan were cuddling on the couch, both watching a movie wrapped in a cozy blanket when Randal reached for a glass cup that had a picture of the hard rock hotel on it. He informed her that he went there one year with Eric and Derek and received that cup from Derek as a present. It was his prized possession. He grasped it into his hand looking inside to find it empty. "Darn. Doll I'll be back in gonna get a refill," he said about to get up.

"Oh... Well, I'll get it!" Yan quickly said with a smile, taking the cup from his hands.

"Oh thank you, Yan, but you don't have to do that-."

"Not you just sit right there. It's my job anyway." was all she said as she got up heading for the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen reaching for the fridge about to pull out a bottle of pop. As she was doing that she went to set the cup down on the counter when suddenly her hand slipped, the glass sliding out of it. "No!" she gasped trying to reach for it but froze when she heard glass shattering. She gasped, looking down in fear seeing Randal's favorite cup in shatters. Slowly she began to hyperventilate shaking her head. This was it... This was what was gonna end it all. She knew it would be long before he comes in here, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Put her in her place as her last boyfriend would use to say.

"Nononono." was all she whispered as she got down on her knees, picking up the pieces quickly hoping to find a way to fix it before he found out when she gasped dropping a big shard of glass looking down to see her hand covered in her blood. She clutched the wound, wanting to run but-.

"Doll, are you okay I heard a crash and-." Randal froze seeing Yan on her knees, holding her bloody hand, hovering over his broken cup. "Y-Yan?"

"I-I... Randal, I'm so s-sorry." she whimpered, watching as he looked from the cup to her, before walking forward causing her to gasp, squinting her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that she knew she deserved, she was bad after all. "I-I broke it... I deserve to be-." Yan gasped, her eyes snapping open, seeing Randal holding her hand gently, placing a wet rag on it and applying pressure.

"You poor thing," he whispered looking at the shards shaking his head. "I'll get the shards off the floor and set them aside." he began pressing tighter on the wound but not enough to hurt her. "Then we can go to Doc so he can-."

"Wh-why?"

Randal fell silent, watching as Yan pulled away, looking at him in fear, tears streaming down her eyes. "Y-Yan? What... What's wrong?"

"This... This isn't right!" she suddenly snapped, causing Randal to jump. "None of this! What you are doing now! It's not right!"

"What... What's not right-."

“You’re supposed to be yelling at me! And… and hitting me! Why aren’t you doing that?!” Yan sobbed, looking into Randal's eyes who just stared in shock. "I've been bad! Wh-why are you not putting me in my place... Why?!" she whispered closing her eyes. Why wasn't he doing any of those things? That's what love is... Right?

Randal watched her for the longest time, finally putting two and two together, realizing what she had to go through before. So he gently placed his hands on her shoulder, feeling her flinch as she looked at him in shock. "Because that's not what love is," he answered softly.

Her features softened, staring into his eye as she sniffled. "It's... It's not."

"No Doll," he whispered holding her left cheek in his hand, wiping the tears away. "Not even close." he watched as she sighed, leaning into his touch. "Yan whatever they put you through was not love. That was abuse and you don't deserve that. You deserve love, happiness, the world." he then held the other side of her face, kissing her forehead lightly. "And I plan to give you just that... Because I love you."

Yan could only stare before squinting her teary eyes as she pulled him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I love you too." she sniffled, before her eyes cast to the cup. "I'm sorry about your c-cup."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Wilford can fix it." Randal smiled, pulling away as he combed his hand through her hair. "Come on Doll let's go to Doc."

Yan gave him a nod feeling as he helped her up, both heading for the infirmary, Randal holding her close to keep her safe because that's what love is.


	34. Dragon potion

Wilford was sitting in the living room watching Steven Universe on the T.V. eating a batch of cotton candy he just made while drinking chocolate milk. He was chuckling at some funny parts while eating some of the sugary cotton and taking a swig from the chocolaty drink when he heard two people screaming, causing him to spit his drink out, turning and looking behind the couch to see the Jim twins running in with terror on their faces.

“PINK JIM!” they shouted in unison jumping over the couch, landing on Wilford who fell to the floor, being pinned down by the two egos, who looked at him in terror. R.J. being the first to speak. “PINK JIM! HELP THERE’S A BEAST IN THE HOUSE!”

Wilford blinked in surprise feeling as the two helped him up. “A beast?! Where?!”

“I-In our brother Show host Jim’s room!” C.J. began, looking at the ground as he spoke. “I-It was big, w-with h-horns and claws and razor-sharp teeth!”

“It had flame yellow eyes, and black scales covering its body and huge black wings behind is back!” R.J. finished.

Wilford thought for a moment, looking at the ground. “Where’s Bim now?”

“W-We don’t know!… He said he was going into his room an hour ago and that was the first place we looked.” R.J. began to tremble, hugging C.J. close. “W-We fear the worst.”

Wilford looked down at the twins before resting his hands on their shoulders, giving them a nod. “I’ll get to the bottom of this. First.” Wilford chuckled pulling out his revolver. “Let me deal with the beast.” With that, he heads down the hall, heading for Bim’s room.

Wilford was now standing in front of the door, his shooty tight in his grasp. He was able to hear movement from the other side and what sounded like growling. A hummed to himself as he cocked the hammer of the gun back and held it tightly in his hands, before kicking the door open, aiming into the room. He blinked, finding it dark and cold, the walls covered in claw marks indicating that there was something in there. He was hesitant but a slowly walked in aiming the gun at anything that moved. “Hello,” he called out walking in further. “Bimmy?” he questioned eyeing the dark room. “You okay old sport?”

Wilford paused, hearing what sounded like clawed feet tapping the ground right behind him, heading for the door so he quickly snapped around and fired the gun freezing upon seeing a slightly big humanoid lizard monster with scales, horns, and claws, just like what the Jim’s said. It let out a yell like roar when the bullet hit it’s back, though its scales were like armor, protecting it from the bullet. It then began to crawl on all fours, running around the room. Wilford didn’t waste any time as he clicked the hammer back and shot again and again and again, but he was missing every time, hitting glass objects instead.

Suddenly the creature crawled over to Wilford and swiped his feet from under him with its tail, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud grunt his gun fall from his hands. He tried to reach it but the creature used its claws and swiped it away from his reach, causing him to back away in terror watching as its orange lizard eyes stared right at him. Wilford pressed his back against a nearby wall and squint his eyes shut, waiting for his demise only to hear the sound of whining and sobbing. The pink ego slowly opened his eyes, looking at the beast in shock.

The creature was on its knees, its tail wrapped around itself as it sobbed into its clawed hands, before slowly looking up at Wilford with watery eyes, who just stared at it in confusion. “P-Please d-d-don’t b-be afraid of m-me.” it whimpered squinting its eyes shut.

Wilford just blinked, shaking his head. “I… I don’t know… Who are you?”

“W-Wil.” it whispered pointing to itself motioning to the torn suit that it was wearing. “I-It’s m-me.”

Wilford stared at it for the longest time, it’s facial features very familiar to him now. “Bimmy?!” the pink ego watched as he let out a shaky sigh before going back to sobbing, now hugging himself with his arms and wings. His heart began to ache upon watching his friend sobbing to himself, so he slowly got up and walked to him, kneeling down in front of him. He then peeled his wings back and pulled him into a hug, feeling him cling on to him, sobbing harder this time. “It’s okay Bimmy. I’m not afraid. I’m sorry for hurting you. Just… Just take some deep breathes.”

Bim began to breathe in and out before suddenly smoke filled his lungs causing him to shoot fire out of his mouth, right behind Wilford’s head.

After that Wilford just stared ahead with a grin, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Not that deep.” Wilford pulled away to see Bim smiling a small chuckle escaping his lips as he sniffled wiping his tears. “You mind telling me what happened pally?”

Bim was quiet for a moment, before letting out a shaky sigh. “M-Marvin gave me a box of potions th-that I could study,” he explained. “R-Really he wanted me to study the color and label them. Most of them were mythical creatures… It… Accidently splattered onto my face.”

Wilford gave him a nod looking him over. “My guess is that it was a dragon potion?”

Bim gave him a nod. “It started with the fire breathing th-then the scales, eyes, horns, class and teeth… I-I called Marvin and explained what happened and he said it would wear off the next couple of hours so I decided to stay in here til then… Then-…”

“The Jims showed up?” Wilford asked watching as he began to tear up.

Bim’s lower lip began to quiver as his tail curled around him. “I-I forgot to lock my door… A-And they walked in saw me… I-I tried to explain it w-was m-me but they were t-too scared.” Bim shook his head as he hugged his knees. “Their s-screams broke my h-heart. They were so terrified… And it was all because of me… Their big brother caused their…” he couldn’t finish as he sobbed into his knees.

Wilford watched him for the longest time, before rubbing his back, feeling him lean into his touch. He didn’t like seeing his best friend like this, so he slowly stood up. “Come on.”

Bim slowly looked up with confusion in his eyes. “Wh-What?”

“We are going to see your brothers,” Wilford explained, watching as he shook his head.

“I-I can’t g-go t-to them l-like this!… Look at me!” He panicked looking down at his claws. “I-I’ll scare them again I-.”

“No, you won’t Bimmy.” Wilford smiled, pointing to himself. “This time you got Ol’ Warfy to calm them down.”

“B-But… But-.”

“Bimmy.” Wilford began, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Th-They won’t run away when they find out that it’s their big brother they love dearly… Trust me.”

Bim looked up at him with uncertainty, before looking at his claws, wanting to cry again but he just sighed, slowly getting up, his tail swaying behind him. “L-Lets go.”

The Jims were pacing in the living room, waiting for Wilford to come back when they paused, seeing the pink ego walking down the hall, causing them to smile. “Pink Jim! You’re back! Did you slay the-?” both the Jims froze, seeing Bim behind him causing their smile to drop as they let out a scream, running to Wilford, hiding behind him. “THERE IT IS! IT’S THE BEAST!”

Bim let out a whimper as he backed up, about to run out when-.

“No boys, that’s not a beast.” Wilford began, motioning over to Bim. “That’s your brother. Bimmy boy.”

“What?” they both whisper, looking over at a terrified Bim.

Bim remained frozen as they slowly walked in front of Wilford stopping in front of him, causing him to back up slightly. He watched as they stared at him for the longest time before gasping their eyes becoming glassy.

“SHOW HOST JIM!” they shouted in unison, pulling him into a hug, feeling him tense up from their touch. They squeezed him close as tears streamed down their face, R.J. being the first to speak. “We are so sorry!”

“We didn’t know it was you.” C.J. added snuggling his head into his chest. “If we’d had we wouldn’t of ran.”

“We love you. Don’t ever think that we don’t.”

Bim began to tremble as he hugged them close a smile on his face as sobbed into their shoulders, glad that they weren’t afraid anymore. “I love you guys too.”

Wilford watched them for a moment with a smile, before clapping his hands together, getting their attention. “Now that we’ve got this all figured out, how’s about we watch some show huh?” he watched as they smiled, giving him a nod, he grinned as he formed a remote into his hand. “Bully!”


	35. Bad luck

“Edvard I zhink it vould be best if I handle zhe operation zhis time,” Schneep said as he sat his scalpel on a tray table next to him, before turning to a shocked Iplier.

“Wha? but I want to help!” Iplier argued, watching as he organized around his office.

“I know you do. But lately, you’ve been having a run of bad luck with sharp objects and I don’t want you to prick your finger on anyzhing or get a horrible injury.” Schneep explained as he put on his lab coat.

“Bad luck with sharp objects?” Iplier scoffed as he picked up a scalpel. “I’m perfectly fine with- oh shit,” he said, looking down at his hand that started to squirt blood on the floor.

“OH, Scheiße! You’re bleeding all over my carpet!” Schneep snapped as he grabbed a rag, covering his hand for him. “I vill treat zhis. Zhen after you head home and take zhe day off.”

Iplier let out a sigh, holding his other hand. “You know what’s best angel eyes.”

Schneep smiled, kissing his none injured hand. “Just sit down and I’ll treat it,” he said as he pulled Iplier to his chair.


	36. Babysitting

"Austin stop shoving your brother. Lucas, stop antagonizing him." Dark demanded, watching as the two boys bickered and shoved each other. He then turned around upon hearing whining, seeing a three-year-old Willow reaching for him, making grabby hands, pouting. He then scooped her up, causing her to smile, kicking her legs out of excitement. "Hey, sweetie."

"SAMMY GIVE HER BACK!" Lucy shouted stomping her foot out of anger.

"Sammy gives her her doll back," Dark said bouncing Willow up and down, while she grabbed ahold of locks of his hair tugging it rather harshly laughing. "Ow, Willow, sweetie please don't tug on Uncle Dark's hair okay?"

"Wet willy!" Lucas shouted, grabbing Austin by the shoulders and giving him a wet willy before running away.

"EW, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Austin yelled as he chased after his brother, accidentally knocking Sammy over.

"Guys careful he's only nine... And stop running in the house!" Dark snapped, before sighing shaking his head.

"Well, what's going on in here?" Derek asked as he walked into the living room.

Willow gasped making grabby hands at Derek now. Dark then held her out, watching as Derek smiled walking up as he gently lifted her.

"Hi, there sweetheart." Derek smiled, bouncing her up and down, Willow instantly calming down as she snuggled into his chest closing her eyes.

"Ed had to take Johnny to get his license and after they have to pick Jane up from her campus and he didn't have time to get a babysitter." Dark sighed watching as the boys chased each other. "And to top it. Chase had to run to the store real quick, leaving me with Lucy and Sammy. Don't get me wrong, those two are good most of the time. But all of the kids at once." Dark shook his head. "It's a handful- HEY AUSTIN, DON'T PULL HIS HAIR!"

"Yeah well, imagine having 15 kids." Derek grinned, bouncing Willow up and down. "And all of them being boys."

"Yeah, five is hard enough as it is." Dark sighed looking down with tired eyes.

"Yep." Derek sighed, patting Dark on the shoulder. "Welcome to fatherhood." he then walked over to the couch. "I'll help you with the kids."

"Thank you."

"LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU BUTT!"

"Then apologize!" Austin snapped.

"Boys!" Derek snapped, watching as the boys froze, looking at him in shock. "That's enough!"

Suddenly both Austin and Lucas got off of each other, looking at the ground.

"Sorry, Derek," Lucas said first.

Dark stared at the boys and at Derek his mouth a gap in shock, only receiving a grin from the salesman as he sat on the couch, wrapping a blanket around Willow.

"Uncle Dawk, do you want to play tea party?" Lucy asked, pulling on his jacket.

Dark just grinned patting her head. "Sure Luc." he answered letting her pull him to the tea set.


	37. Afraid of loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, death

Captain Magnum was stomping down the halls of the ego inc with a big smile on his bearded face, humming an old sea shanty he and his crew would sing when they felt like partying. In one of his gloved hands was a scroll that he had received from his quartermaster, Pete. The scroll was a map to an island that was full of golden treasure. Now, he was on his way to invite his first mate Eric to come along. He and the boy always went on a pirate adventure when Eric was available, and he was sure his father would let him skip on work for a week or two.

Captain Magnum finally made it to Eric’s door where he came to a halt knocking on the door three times, waiting for a reply, but he didn’t receive one. He hummed to himself in question before knocking again. “Eric me lad, be ye in there?” he questioned, holding the scroll tightly. “I ‘ave some news fer ye.” his smile began to waver when the door didn’t open. In fact, he didn’t even here any movement on the other side. He might not be in his room at the moment.

Suddenly he heard talking echoing down the hall that led to the living room, prompting him to follow it, realizing that it was Illinois, Yancy, and Randal’s voices. Maybe they know where Eric was.

Yancy, Randal, and Yan were sitting on the couch, their eyes on Illinois, who was pacing around the room, his arm crossed and his lips shut tight, looking as if he were deep in thought. He stopped in his tracks as he turned back to the three. “So he’s in the infirmary now?”

“Yes, I made sure of it,” Randal explained as he looked down shaking his head. “He tried to play it off but he was shaking violently… And he was so pale.”

“When do youse think it started?” Yancy asked sitting up, looking at anyone who would answer.

“Yesterday he seemed very lethargic.” Illinois thought out loud. “I also checked his temperature and it was pretty warm.

"Ye, now it’s giv'n heat of like a furnace.” Yancy sighed shaking his head. “Poor kid. I hope it ain’t too serious.”

Illinois went to speak but was interrupted when Magnum stomped in with a smile on his face. “'ay mates. 'ave you spied eric?” Magnum asked holding up the scroll. “I 'ave excitin’ news fer the lad.”

The three egos looked at each other nervously, before Yan cast her eyes down, Illinois rubbing the back of his head, and Randal and Yancy sigh. This causes Magnum’s smile to waver abit. Why were they acting weird? “What?”

“Well, Maggie uh. Eric… He’s uh… In the infirmary.” Illinois began. “He’s sick.”

Magnum’s smile completely fell as he blood ran cold, the scroll falling from his hands to the ground, clattering when it hit the hardwood floor, causing the others to jump.

Randal blinked watching as Magnum’s tan face went pale, his warm brown eyes now cold, filled with fear. “Maggie, you okay?”

Magnum backed up, their voices becoming distant and echoey as the Illinois voice saying Eric’s sick played on repeat in his mind, causing him to shake his head.

“… No.”

Magnum remembered the time when he hired his first crew. All of them unique in their own way. He and they had concurred ships together, found fortune together, and sung shanties and partied till the sun rose above them. He loved his first crew dearly and thought he would spend many moons with them… That was until death decided to rear its ugly face upon his ship. The first death was the most devastating to Magnum, for it was his closest friend since childhood, he went on to name as his first mate. He had caught a sickness that left black splotches on his skin which itself felt hotter than the sun’s rays that beat down on Magnum’s face. His body frail and shaky in young Magnum’s grasp and he couldn’t do anything about it besides watch as his friend crumbled in his grasp.

“I… I don’t know what to do!” Magnum whimpered, watching as his first mate coughed into a rag that was now covered in blood. “Please, tell me what to do to make it better… Please!”

The member looked up into Magnum’s eyes, with a weak smile. “I don’t think there be anythin’ ye can do Cap'n.” he whispered weakly. “Just… Just be strong fer me… I…” the man paused as he slowly looked up, the light leaving his eyes as he exhaled one last time, closing his eyes like he was drifting to sleep.

Magnum froze, lightly shaking him. “T-Tom?… N-No, TOM! W-WAKE UP!” But he wouldn’t wake up… He was dead.

It only got worse after that, the sickness spread from crew member to crew member, killing them all off, except for Magnum and Pete, the one who raised him.

Magnum was on his knees, looking at all the bodies of his crew members who were covered in blankets, laid gently in a row in front of him, causing him to sob, hearing as his quartermaster walked next to him, resting his hand on his shoulder.

“Ye know, I ne'er agreed on much with yer father about anything, but 'e been right about one thin’.” Pete began watching as teary-eyed Magnum looked up at him. “Don’t get attached. Every pirate fer themselves.”

And so that what Magnum did, he didn’t get attached. He kept distance from the crew and only cared for his needs, which only left him more shallow and bitter in the end, caring for no one. That was until Eric came into the picture. That boy somehow broke through that cold exterior that he had built and made him care once more. That boy was family, and once again he got attached… And it was about to end again.

Magnum was stomping through the halls, his once warm eyes were cold and full of tears, his gloved hand clenched together, hearing as Randal, Yancy, Yan, and Illinois were chasing after him.

“Captain wait!” Randal called out. “It’s okay! Eric’s in good hands!”

“Whatever he has could be contagious!” Yancy added.

“That and he could be resting you don’t want to walk in there like-.”

Magnum ignored them as he reached the infirmary watching as Dr. Iplier walked out of the room about to close the door. “where be 'e?!” he watched as Iplier jumped, turning to him in shock. “Where be Eric?!”

“Magnum, he is in here but is very ill.” Iplier began calmly. “He has a serious case of influenza but we were able to get the fever down he just needs-.”

“I need to see 'im now.” He growled, trying to walk past Iplier but he stood in his way.

“Now hold on. He’s still pretty contagious.” Iplier tried to explain. “He needs a few days too-.” Iplier yelped when Magnum slammed into the wall, staring at him with cold eyes, the others gasping in shock.

“MAGGIE WHAT ARE YOU-?!”

“Out of my, I want to see 'im now!” he darkly growled.

“M-Magnum… I-I s-said-.”

“C-Captain?”

Magnum froze, peaking into the room, only to gasp, seeing Eric laying in the bed, paler than a ghost, his body violently shaking as he whimpered. Tears streamed down Magnum’s eyes as he let go of Iplier, slowly walking in. “Oh, Eric,” he whispered.

“I-I’m s-sorry I-I didn’t c-come t-to see you.” Eric whimpered, ignoring the pain. “I j-just g-got sick.”

“No!” Magnum suddenly whimpered, causing Eric to pause. He began to tremble as he shook his head, walking to the bed. “Nononono! Ye-Ye can’t get sick on me!” he cried taking one of Eric’s hands holding it close to his face.

“C-Captain?”

“I can’t lose ye, Eric!” he sobbed, squirting his eyes shut. “I lost so many. I know I act like I don’t care but I do, I really do just… Don’t set sail on me, please I can’t take it-it anym-more I-I. I-.” Magnum was beginning to hyperventilate as he resting his head on Eric’s chest, hugging him close, sobbing into his shirt.

Eric began to panic at Magnum’s sudden outburst pulling him close into a hug. “C-Captain! C-calm d-down. I-I’m n-not dying!”

Magnum sniffled as he pulled away, looking at Eric with confused and tear-filled eyes. “Wh-What?”

“He’s not going to die, Magnum.” Iplier began, getting their attention. “I know a lot of people in your time die of sickness real easily but here, we have the medicine to prevent death from happening when it comes to sicknesses from the flu.”

Magnum looked back and forth from the doctor and Eric. “S-So… Ye be not… Dyin’?”

Eric just smiled, holding his gloved hand. “N-No C-Captain… I’ll b-be fine.”

Magnum sighed with relief new tear forming in his eyes before his features changed into worry, turning to Iplier, remembering what he did in his fit of rage. “Doc, I-I be so sorry. I didn’t m-mean to 'urt ye I-.”

“It’s okay.” Iplier smiled with a sigh. “I deal with it on a daily.”

“It’s a-all g-gonna be okay.” Eric smiled, before he yelped, feeling as Magnum hugged him close.

“I ain’t leavin’ this here spot until I know ye be better,” Magnum whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Eric just smiled, giving Iplier a nod, saying it was okay for him to stay, before hugging him back.

Later that night, Magnum was half asleep next to Eric, before hearing the boy whimper, causing him to look up in worry, finding Eric violently shaking, tears in his eyes as he cried. Magnum silently shushed him rubbing his head, watching as he opened his teary eyes. “What’s wrong son?”

“M-My b-b-body… It hurts.” Eric whimpered squinting his eyes shut. “It’s aching.”

Magnum began to panic looking around the room for something. “Wh-What do I do? What do you want me to do, me lad?”

“H-Heat… I n-need heat.” Eric whispered, pressing his head into his pillow.

Magnum looked around, trying to find something that can produce heat when an idea formed in his head. He turned to the boy before taking off his jacket and picking up the boy, wrapping him into it, making him look as if he were in a tan cocoon. Instantly Eric began to ease up with a sigh as the pain subsided, the jacket working like a heating pad for his aching body. Magnum cradled Eric close, feeling as Eric snuggled into Magnum’s warm chest, causing the pirate to smile.

“Th-Thank you, Captain,” Eric whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

“Of course son,” Magnum whispered, rocking him in his arms gently humming to him. From this point on, if Eric ever got sick again, he was gonna be there for him until he passes.


	38. Scars tell stories

This is set before Dark and Wilford are dating.

Wilford was strolling down the hall, humming to himself, with a huge grin on his face. He had just received word that Mark was coming over to discuss a new video idea, and he was all for it. But he knew he had to inform Dark before doing anything, so he strolled over to Dark's door, giving it a light knock. "Oh Darky!" he began in a sing-song voice. "Are you decent?" 

Wilford waited for an answer but didn't receive one, causing him to blink. He shrugged knocking once again. "I have good news Dark." Wilford smiled as he placed a hand on the door handle, giving it a twist, finding it unlocked. He opened the door and peeked his head inside, finding it completely dark, causing him to blink. He didn't see Dark anywhere. "Darky?" he took a couple of steps inside turning to the bathroom door, seeing that the light was on under the cracks, able to hear a shower being turned off, an idea forming in his head, causing him to grin. It's been a minute since he's pranked the dark ego, causing him to be a blushing mess.

He knew that Dark had a crush on him for a while now and in truth, he did as well, so he would often tease him about it, but it's been a bit, so he snuck over to the door and grabbed the handle, opening it enough to stick his head in, finding Dark standing in front of the mirror his pants on but he was still shirtless, revealing his back. He went to spook him when he froze, looking at his back. His smile wavered when he noticed that his back was littered with scars and gashes, though his chest was worse, able to see it through the mirror.

Dark stared at the scars long and hard in disgust, knowing that was one major flaw with this broken fragile body. No matter how many times he has healed himself, the scars always remain, showing how ugly he really was, each scar reminding him of his pain. But the one that stuck out the most was the bullet hole right in the middle of his chest, given to him by the anger colonel. 

He shook his head, turning away from the mirror in shame. No one knew of the scars, not even Wilford. The pink ego was perfection to Dark. His tan skin his perfectly toned body, his beautiful smile. There was not a single flaw on him, and if the ego were to find out that he was made up of flaws, then Dark might lose his chance. So he covers up, in the hopes of him never finding out about-.

"D-Darky?"

Dark froze, looking into the mirror, able to see Wilford standing there, staring at him in shock. He spun around looking at him in shock and slight anger. "Wil?! What... What is the meaning of this?!"

"Darky... Your chest... Your back." Wilford said in concern.

Dark froze, looking down at his chest, covering the bullet wound with his hand. Fear went over him as he gasped.

He's seen him... He knows... He sees your flaws.

Dark then looked back up at the pink ego, his anger beginning to grow. "Stop... Stop staring at me like that!" 

"Darky?" Wilford tried to reach for him, but Dark just backed up, quickly grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself.

He's judging you. He's disgusted. 

"What?! Are the scars to ghastly for you?! Do they not live up to your expectations?!" Dark snapped watching as Wilford flinched. "Well, I get it! I know they are ugly! So you don't have to fucking point that out!"

"Darky that's not what I-."

"You were thinking about it! I can see the look on your face. The disgust in your eyes, YOU THINK I CAN HELP LOOKING LIKE THIS?! I-." Dark took a breath closing his eyes.

He hates you.

Dark glares up at him as he growls. "Get out!"

"But... But Darky I-."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Dark yelled his aura flaring out, causing Wilford to gasp, before running out of the room. Dark began to breathe heavily hearing as Wilford ran out of his room slamming the door. He turned to the mirror his blood boiling looking back to see that his eyes were completely black, and his teeth razor sharp. He let out a demonic yell as he punched the mirror, causing it to crack. 

Dark then growled pulling his hand away, shards of glass falling into the sink. He looked down at his hand that was now bloody, his anger dying down as his eyes began to water. He covered his mouth in the hopes to muffle his sobbing but it failed. He rested his other hand on the sink as he sobbed his shoulders shaking violently as he did so. 

Wilford saw him. He saw his flaws... He lost his chance.

After an hour past, Dark was sitting at the foot of his bed, trying to pull the shards of glass out of his hand but he was too shaky. He sniffled a couple of times, tears still streaming down his face as he managed to pull one tiny shard of glass out, setting it in a bowl next to him. He just stared off in sadness unable to get the look that Wilford gave him out of his head. The fear in his eyes left Dark's heart in shatters, and he just made it worse throwing the pathetic little tantrum in front of him. Now no matter what he does, Wilford is just gonna see him as a hideous-.

"Darky?"

Dark froze hearing Wilford's voice along with a soft knock. He began to panic looking for an escape but he managed to calm down, forming a scowl on his face. "Go away Wil!" he snapped, going back to pulling out shards of glass.

"Darky, please let me in. I just want to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about so just leave me the hell alone before I-." Dark yelped when Wilford suddenly formed in front of him, looking at him in sadness. In a panic, Dark covered himself up with the blanket, staring at Wilford with daggers in his teary eyes. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" Dark snapped trying to sound intimidating. "L-LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-."

"You're hurt." Wilford gasped, kneeling down, taking Dark's hand into his own, causing the dark ego to freeze. Wilford examined it able to see the shards. "What happened?"

Dark snapped out of his trance yanking his hand from his grasp, causing Wilford to jump. "It's none of your damn concern!"

"Well, let me help you get them out." Wilford began, rolling up his sleeves. "I've been in a situation like this before." he then walked over to the lamp turning it on.

"TURN IT OFF!" Dark snapped turning away from Wilford, unable to make eye contact.

"Now don't be like that." Wilford huffed, sitting next to him, grabbing the tweezers and taking his hand into his own but he pulled away, turning further away from Wilford. The pink ego just sighed, before looking at Dark with sternness in his features. "Dark, please let me see your hand. The faster we do this the faster it will heal." he watched as the dark ego slumped his shoulders turning to him. His features were full of defeat as he gave him his hand, causing Wilford to grin. "Thank you." Wilford began holding his hand gently, beginning to pull out shards of glass.

A couple of minutes have past and Wilford was still pulling out little glass shards. Both remaining quiet the whole time, Dark keeping his eyes on the ground, unable to look at him. 

Wilford put another shard in the bowl when he caught a glimpse of Dark's chest able to see the scars, questions swimming through his head.

Dark took notice to this, so he quickly covers his chest with his blanket, looking away once more, unable to see Wilford's sad glance.

Wilford then went back to pulling out shards, finding the courage to speak. "Where did all those scars come from?"

Dark turned to him staring at him with a blank expression before sighing. "I don't want to talk about it."

Wilford just shrugged setting another shard in the bowl. "I might be good for you to talk about it-."

"So you can mock it?!" Dark snapped bitterly gripping the blanket tightly. "So you can be more disgusted by me?"

"You think I'm disgusted by you?" Wilford questioned with hurt in his eyes.

"I saw the look you gave me Wilford! I know that look anywhere!" Dark snapped glaring at Wilford.

"You saw the look I gave you or did you want to believe that I gave you that look," Wilford asked watching as his features softened, before turning back into a scowl turning away. Wilford just sighed, setting down the tweezers, and grabbing the wrapping straps next to him, luckily he didn't need stitches. He then wrapped his hand up, but he didn't let go as he grabbed the other hand, holding it gently, getting his attention. "You know I'm not disgusted with you right?" he asked, looking into his eyes. "I was concerned but not disgusted. I am not gonna think of you any different because of this."

"You've seen my flaws Wil." Dark whispered shaking his head as he cast it down. "You've seen that I'm not perfection... You have seen what's under the illusion." Dark looked down at his scars letting out a sigh. "With these scars, I'll never be deemed... Perfect."

Wilford blinked before giving him a grin. "Well, nobody's perfect." he chuckled, watching as Dark looked up at him, about to speak but Wilford beat him to it. "And I don't see your scars as flaws." Wilford began, looking at his chest. "I see them as... Chapters in a story... Your story."

Dark stared at him long and hard before shaking his head. "That's ridiculous-."

"It not! Honest! Here look!" Wilford suddenly stood up beginning to unbutton his shirt, causing Dark to freeze.

"... What are you doing?" Dark questioned, his face turning red.

"Just stay with me for a second." Wilford smiled as he unbuttons his yellow shirt opening it up to reveal his chest, causing Dark to freeze. 

To Dark's surprise, Wilford had scars, some looked worse than his own. 

"All of these scars got a story to tell." Wilford smiled, pointing at a long scar on the right side of his stomach. "This one I got when I was interviewing a black-market surgeon and he tried to take my liver," Wilford said with a laugh. "Oh, this bullet hole was given to me by a baby! Can you believe it?! And this bullet hole was from my dear friend Abe." Wilford began to laugh. "You should have seen the look on his face!"

Dark watched him as he laughed, before looking back at his body. It had scars as well... "You... You're like me."

"I am Darky." Wilford grinned, taking his hands into his own. "We just both got a story to tell... But you're sort of making me jealous. With that many scars, you must have a ton of stories."

Dark couldn't help but smile, a few tears streaming down his face, causing him to sigh. "... Thank you, Wil."

Wilford smiled, wiping his tears away. "Of course Darky." he then smiled clapping his hands together. "So do you got any good scar stories for me?!"

Dark chuckled shaking his head. "I do but I've got a lot."

"I've got all day for you." Wilford grinned, giving him a wink.

Dark's face turned red but he quickly looked down at his scars. "Uh... Ahem well... Let's see."


	39. We'll be your friend

"Hey uh um B-Bing?" Google walked up to Bing tapping his shoulder lighty, and quickly pulling his hands back, holding them close.

Bing turned from his friend Group, his smile wavering, turning into a look of disgust. "What is you want, calculator?"

Google flinched at his harsh tone staring at that ground, shuffling his feet nervously. "Uh-um I was-was wondering if-if I could-."

"Speak up tin-can none of us can hear ya. And try looking at me in the eye when asking." Bing's group laughed as they started to whisper commenting on how dumb Google looked.

Google's face turned blue as he slowly looked up, his fingers twitching slightly. "I-I was wondering if I-I could hang-hang out with you-?"

"Oh, you can't be serious." Bing shook his head as he laughed. Then he turned to his friend group wrapping his arm around Google pointing at him. "Tin-can wants to hang out with us!"

Google felt his face sensors heat up as they all started laughing.

*Why are they laughing at me?*

"That's rich! Like we would hang out with the help."

"Wh-what do you mean by he-help?" Google tried to sound brave but his voice was glitching to much.

"You do what everyone says, no questions asked. If I said jump you'd say how high. Your more or of a butler bot than a search engine."

"That's n-not true." Google backed away standing tall glaring at Bing in anger.

"Oh really? Well... okay... Google punch your self in the face."

BANG! CEDUNK.

Google's fist connected to his face as he fell to the ground in shock, the area he punched turning blue. He looked up at Bing in horror. Good thing he couldn't feel that unless Bing-.

"Okay, Google feels that."

"What no! AGH." Google fell back holding his face as synthetic tears fell from his eyes.

"Now what are you?" Bing asked leaning down.

"Wh-what," Google asked holding his eye. "Who am-."

"No, I said what. You're not considered a person." Bing snapped.

"B-but I-I'm-."

"Okay google repeat after me!" He snapped. "I Google am a search engine with no emotion, no free will, and I am not a person."

Google felt hot tears fall from his eyes as his lips moved by themselves. "I Google am a se-search eng-engine with no em-emotion, no free will, and I am not a per-person."

"Okay google how far is Pluto from earth?"

"The pla-planets in the solar syst-system travel in ellip-elliptical orbits rather than per-perfect circles, and so the dist-distances between them are constantly changing. At its most distant, when the two bodies are on the opp-opposite sides of the sun from one another, Pluto lies 4.67 billion miles (7.5 billion kilometers)." 

"Jesus you can't even speak without sounding like a stuttering Stanley," Bing said, receiving a laugh from the group. Bing thought for a moment before smiling. "In fact what's the point of speaking when you sound like a broken record?"

Google looked up at him confused. "What are you-?"

"Okay google I order you not to speak." Bing grinned.

Google stared up at Bing in fear. "NO, YOU CAN'T DO-." Google froze when he suddenly stopped speaking. His mouth was moving but no voice came out. He started to cry for help, looking like a mime to the others, causing them to laugh more.

Bing grinned as he pulled Google by his hair, watching as Google tried to yell in pain, but nothing came out. "Do you guys hear that?" He asked sarcastically, leaning in like he was listening. "Just what I thought... nothing... just like you are."

Bing pushed Google down to the ground, where Google pulled his knees close to his chest, silently sobbing. Unable to hear his sobs but Bing and his friend's cruel laughter.

"So pathetic, I bet no one would miss you if you were gone, in fact... okay Google I want you to get up, leave and never come back."

'WHAT?! NO! HE CAN'T!'

Google felt as his body got up by itself and started to walk away.

'NO NO PLEASE THIS IS MY HOME! ANYONE PLEASE! HE CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! PLEASE HELP ME!'

"So long tin-can." Bing grinned watching him slowly leave.

'HELP ME! GOD SOMEONE... ANYONE, PLEASE HEAR ME!*'

"Okay, Google overrides Bing's request to leave." Google heard a calm voice say, causing him to fall to his knees shaking like a leaf.

A familiar ring filled the room as he looked up to see Darkiplier and Wilford stand in front of him, Dark staring at Bing with anger in his eyes, while Wilford gave Google a sad smile. He tried to reach down for the android only for the android to flinch away squinting his teary eyes.

"Oh no no it's quite alright old sport," Wilford whispered placing his hands in the search engine's shoulders pulling into a warm hug rubbing his back. "Your safe now."

Google clung to Wilford like a scared child, afraid to let go, thinking he might vanish and leave him alone with Bing.

"This is the worst you've ever acted Bing," Dark growled shaking his head. "I'm ashamed."

"This is the worst you've ever acted Bing," Dark growled shaking his head. "I'm ashamed."

"What? The freak had it coming." Bing scuffed staring at the crying android and an angered Wilford.

"How could you treat one of your kind so cruelly?" Wilford snapped hugging Google close.

"That busted old fart is not my kind-."

"No." Dark interrupted walking closer, his red and blue aura dancing. "He's better than you."

Bing only rolled his eyes glaring at Google who stared at him in fear. "That will be the *CENSORED* day."

"This will not go unpunished." Dark snapped grabbing Bing by his shirt. "I wonder if doc would be able to put you back together when I'm finished with you," Dark growled a smirk forming upon seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Uh, Darky?"

Dark was snapped out of his dark thoughts, turning around to see Google shaking his head in fear.

"You-you don't want me to-?"

Google stared at Dark mouthing please, shaking his head. He may be afraid of Bing now and what he did may have been cruel but he didn't deserve death or to be damaged.

Dark gave him a nod before glaring back at Bing. "Your lucky Google has a kind heart which is something you apparently lack. But I'll still have to carry a punishment. Bing, shut down for a month."

Bing suddenly powered down his head slumping as Dark let him go. He then turned to bing's friend group who stared at him in fear. "Go home now!"

With that, the group ran head over heels. Dark turned back to Google who started to sob into Wilford's chest. Wilford looked up with sadness, petting Google's head. Dark sighed as he kneeled down in front of Google who looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Dark asked, not saying "okay Google" because he himself thought it was too inhuman for the ego.

Google tried to speak but nothing came out, his face looking pained as he continued to cry, holding his throat, shaking his head.

It took a moment for Dark to realize that Bing might have demanded him not to speak, which made him hate the orange Android even more. He sighed placing a hand on Google's shoulder getting his attention. "Okay Google, override Bing's command of not speaking."

Google stared at Dark in shock, holding his throat as he spoke. "C-can you hear me?"

"Yes old chap, we can." Wilford smiled patting his back.

"Oh god." Google cried as he pulled Dark into a tight hug. "Tha-thank you. Oh, thank you." He started to sob once more, whimpering out thank yous, as Dark gave him a hug back.

"Now tell us what happened," Dark said softly, rubbing his back.

"I... I just wanted a friend, like-like me. Like Bing. Someone who was... an-an Android, I thought if-if we were the same, he would-."

"Your nothing like that bastard googipoo," Wilford said glaring at Bing. "You're too kind-hearted and compassionate. He cares for nobody but himself."

Google sniffled as he closed his eyes. "I just-just wanted a friend like me."

Dark and Wilford had a silent conversation before Wilford gave him a nod of approval. "Google there is something we want to show you," Dark said.

Google looked up at Dark and Wilford confused and kind of curious. "Wh-what is it?"

Wilford smiled as he helped lift the Android up. "You'll love it googipoo."

"Oh I-I not you-you don't have to-to give me-me a g-gift I-."

"None of that. You deserve one after what you went through." Dark said gently squeezing his shoulder, leading him away from the turned-off Bing.

Dark and Wilford led Google to the workshop where they found Dr. Iplier holding a note pad, before looking up with a smile. "Hey, boys, what brings ya here?"

"We're here for code red, green, and yellow." Wilford smiled patting Google's shoulder.

"I thought you were waiting for his birthday."

"Today wasn't a good day for him Edward," Dark said wrapping his arms behind his back. "This might cheer him up."

"Very well." Edward smiled looking at Google. "I couldn't actually wait myself." With that the doctor walked over to a black curtain, causing Google's curiosity to rise. He turned to the blue android with a smile. "You ready?"

"Uh um yes.. please," Google whispered, looking at the curtain his hands fiddling in nervousness.

"Very well." He said as he pulled the curtains back leaving Google in shock.

Behind the curtains, were three other googles. One red, one green, and one yellow. Google was stunned as he slowly walked to them, touching one's shoulder. "Who-who are they?"

"They are your brothers google." Dark smiled, looking at the three Androids.

Google turned back to them unable to speak, looking at the G on all their shirts.

'They're... they're just like me!'

"Okay google red green and yellow," Edward said with a smile. "Wake up."

One by one the Gs on their chest started to glow as their heads started to rise, their eyes opening for the first time.

Google backed away stunned, staring into their warm brown eyes as they stared right back. But instead of staring at him with a scowl, they gave him a warm smile.

"Googles." Wilford smiled getting their attention. Wilford placed a hand on Google's shoulder with a smile. "This is your older brother, Google blue."

They all turn back to the stunned android with a smile, walking forward.

"Hello. We. Are. Google red green and yellow."

"Call me red." The red one smiled crossing his arms.

"You can call me green buddy," Green said with a saloot.

"A-a-and you-you c-can ca-call me-me Oliver." He shrugged with a grin. "Prefer TO-TO have-have a name. Oh, and-and sorry-sorry for the re-repeating word-words. Darn-darn voice-voice thing-thing broke-broke in the mail-mail."

Google stared in stunned silence. They were just like him. They stuttered and smiled, and... and were kind. Google felt as tears started to build in his eyes so he quickly closed them turning away as he sniffled.

The three started to worry, walking toward him, staring at Dark and Wilford, wondering if they did something wrong. Wilford shook his head giving them a reassuring smile, patting Google's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm-I'm better than-than okay." He smiled through his tears. "I didn't think I would ever get to-to have friends just like me."

"Well it was Mark's idea, he notices that you were lonely along with us so Edward, Wilford, mark and I got together and made them ourselves using your blueprints and modifying them a bit to give them different personalities... you like them?"

Google stared from Dark to the three Android's who smiled at him. He grinned as tears fell from his eyes. He ran to them, pulling them all into a hug, feeling as if an empty void had finally been filled. "I love them. My own-own brothers. I finally have friends like-like me. And I can't thank you guys en-enough for this."

"We love you too blue." Red began.

"And Don't you worry worry." Green went second. "

We'll-We'll be your friends." Oliver finished, all of them hugging their big brother, who finally felt like he belongs.


	40. Another episode

“Yan?… Yan, please calm down.” Randal whispered backing up, as Yan prowled toward him a knife in hand aiming it at him.

Yan’s eyes were crimson red, staring at him in hate, her body twitching every second. “You promised me.” She whispered. “You promised to be my senpai!”

“I am your senpai please.” He tried to reach for her.

“No… no, you’re lying to me… S-Some how.” She whispered shaking her head. “You’re planning to leave me... you.. you found someone new.”

“Yan the only person I love is you-.”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” She snapped causing Randal to flinch. “YOU DON’T LOVE ME! YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE.”

“Yan?… Yan, what are you doing?”

“Well if I can’t have you.” She giggled raising the knife up. “Then no one can.”

“YAN NO!” Dark barged into the room reaching out but it was too late.

Yan let the weapon come down, slashing Randal’s arm, causing him to stifle a yell holding his arm. Yan froze hearing the sound of whimpering, looking up to see Randal, holding his bloody arm, tears in his eyes. She gasped as her eyes turned back to brown her eyes casting to the knife letting it drop to the floor. It… It happened again. “R-Randy?” She whispered, watching as he looked up, but she squints her eyes shut, unable to look at the pain in his eyes.

She had just hurt one of the sweetest egos she knew. “Randal I’m s-so sorry.” She whimpered, falling to her knees. “I didn’t mean it… Please forgive me.” She began to sob, covering her face. She messed up, now he was gonna leave him said never want to see her again, she had lost her one true senpai-.

Yan gasped feeling to arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. She looked up in shock seeing Randal hug her close.

“Its okay doll.” He whispered, before kissing her cheek. “It's okay. You didn’t mean it. It’s just a scratch it will heal.” He whispered, between each kiss.

Yan’s lower lip quivered as she hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too my doll.” He smiled, combing his hand through her hair.

Dark could only smile, backing out of the room before closing the door behind him, heading for Dr. Iplier's room to inform him to head down to the infirmary and to have a needle prepared for him. He was just glad that Randal was understanding. Yan was lucky to have a man like Randal.


	41. Unloyal senpai

Henry slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He blinked a couple of times groaning, shaking his head lightly, going to rub his head, but for some reason, he couldn’t move his arms. He opened his eyes as his vision came back to him, looking down to see that his hands were tied up. Worry started to build within him, finding that he was in a chair his arms and legs in bonds. “What the hell?”

“OH SENPAI YOUR AWAKE!”

He jumped, looking up to see a man with red hair, wearing a school girl's outfit, with a katana on his back, his outfit covered in blood. He blinked, realizing that it was. “Yan?”

“Yes, it’s me senpai.” She giggled, her eyes glowing red, the pupils in her eyes badly. “I’m glad I didn’t hit your head to where it cracked open. I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?!” He snapped, trying to pull the bindings off.

“Well, I thought that when I’m away from you, I always miss you. It drives me crazy to not see that handsome face of yours.” She whispered, touching his face, causing him to shiver. “So I thought what if I had a little piece of you with me.”

Henry stared at Yan in confusion. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

Suddenly Yan pulled out a saw, a big smile on her face. “I want to cut your hand off so I can hold it forever.”

“WHAT!?”

Yan watched as he tried to shuffle back. She stared at him confused. “What I want a piece of my senpai, and why not something I can hold? So which arm do you write with, don’t want you writing in chicken scratch.”

“YOUR CRAZY MAN!” He snapped, trying to avoid her.

Yan’s smile wavered slightly, as she glared at him. “I’m not a man senpai!” She snapped, clutching the saw.

“Have you ever looked into the mirror?” He snapped in anger. “Now get me out of these before I call the cops you freak!”

Yan gasped, backing away. She dropped the saw hearing it clatter against the floor, before hearing her heart rate stop. “F-freak?” She whispered, staring off.

“Yeah, freak! What kind of man wears women's clothes. You should be ashamed of your self.” Henry spat.

Yan backed away, turning to the side, seeing a mirror. She stared at her reflection, instinct cringing to herself. Her body was wrong, face, her hair, everything. She’s not s boy, she’s not, SHE’S NOT!

“I SAID LET ME GO FREAK!”

Her eyes started to glow red as she clutched her katana pulling it out aiming it at him. “You’re really hurting my feelings senpai.”

“Go to hell!”

Yan started to giggle holding her katana up. “You know this might cut faster and easier than that damn saw.”

“No… stay back… NO-!”

“YAN!”

Yan’s red eyes turned to see Eric, standing in the doorway, looking at her with worry. She instantly smiled, lowering her weapon. “ERIC! hey little brother.”

Eric stared back and forth from the boy and her, walking in slowly. “Yan wh-what are y-you doing?” He whispered.

Yan’s grip on her weapon tightens as he drew near, thinking he might take her senpai.

No, you promised. You wouldn’t hurt him. You would never hurt him, even if he would STAB you in the BACK!

She shook her head, giving him a small smile. “I’m spending time with my senpai, we’re… we’re having issues at the moment but couples fight.”

“Is he fucking crazy?!” Henry snapped, staring at Eric.

“I am NOT A HE!”

“Y-Yan w-why d-don't you let him g-go?” Eric tried, walking forward.

Yan’s smile wavered staring at her little brother.

HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY SENPAI, I’LL KILL THE LITTLE-.

Yan shook her head, putting on a fake smile. “I-I can’t do that. I need to take what I came for then I’ll let him go.”

“Y-Yan he doesn’t even l-love you.” He whispered taking another step.

HE’S GOING TO PAY! HE WILL NOT TAKE MY SENPAI!

“Eric he-he does love me.” She grinned, her eyes glazed with lunacy.

“Yan I-I heard him call you a freak,” Eric said in sadness. “If he loves you, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Eric you don’t know what you're talking about!” She snapped, raising her katana up slightly. “You don’t know anything about this sort of thing!”

“Yan.” He began in worry, taking another step. “It’s happening again. Isn’t it?” He watched as she tightened her grip on her katana, glaring at him almost in hate. “Sis, you remember what Doc said.”

“I am Fine.” She snapped, taking a step back.

“Yan, y-you’re not thinking s-straight,” Eric explained calmly. “Just put the katana down and let him go-.”

“I see what you’re trying to do!” She snapped, her body twitching. “YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE SENPAI AWAY FROM ME!”

NO STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE’S A LIER!

“Y-Yan p-please calm-.”

Suddenly she rammed into him slamming his back into the wall, holding the katana to his neck. “WELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU?!”

Eric remained calm, ignoring the pain in his neck, he slowly reached up cupping his hand on her cheek. He watched as her features soften, staring at him. “Yan, I don’t want him… and you shouldn’t want him either. H-He’s a jerk. I hear the way he makes fun of you at school, calls you by the wrong gender, and the cruel names he says to you.” Eric watched as a tear streamed down her eye, he wiped it away. “You really want that to be your senpai?”

She thought for a moment, starring into his eyes, hers turning back to brown and her pupils growing once more. She gasped as she backed away, letting the katana hit the floor. She started to breathe heavily as she hugged herself. “Oh, g-god Eric! I-I almost-.” She began to sob, backing away, unable to look at the sweet ego. “What is wrong with me?” She wanted to run away, get far from anyone she could hurt but before she could two arms pulled her into a hug, causing her to gasp. She opened her eyes to see Eric holding her close.

“It’s o-okay. Y-you’re getting better. Your s-stopping yourself.” He reassured, rubbing her back. “I-I’m proud of you.”

She squints her eyes shut, as tears fell, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Hey is he fucking psycho or something? Has he always been a damn freak?!” Henry snapped, causing Yan to shiver.

“He is a woman!” Eric snapped, starring at Henry in anger.

“Yes.” Everyone turned to the door seeing Wilford leaning in the doorway, before walking in slowly. “And a beautiful one at that.”

Right behind Wilford was Dark, who was staring right at Henry, his aura was glowing red. He slowly strolled passed Wilford to Yan, rubbing her cheek, his aura turning blue for a second. “You okay?”

She gave him a nod, sniffling slightly.

“Good… Wil would you kindly take Yan and Eric into the living room to watch a movie.”He asked turning to Henry, his aura returning back to red. “I need to take care of the trash.”

“Of course Darky.” Wilford grinned, taking Eric and Yan’s hands. “Come on you little scamps, papa Warfstache got venom down stares.”

Yan and Eric smiled heading out with Wilford only to look back to see Dark walking toward the boy, cracking his neck.

“Wh-what are you gonna do to me?” He shivered trying to back away in the chair.

“I’m going to erase your memory.” He answered, calmly, before grabbing his neck and slamming the back of the chair into the wall. “Not after I teach you a lesson! You’ll pay for doing that to my daughter.”

“WAIT, WAIT NO!”


	42. Dancing in his arms

“What do you mean it can’t come in this week!?” Dark snapped, yelling at a guy on his phone. “I placed an order two weeks ago… I needed the shipment in this week. That’s why I ordered it ahead of time…. WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO DOWN THERE, SIT ON YOUR ASS!”

All the egos were in the same room, but as soon as dark started yelling they got up from where ever they were sitting and went to leave.

At that same time, Wilford was walking in with a huge smile on his face. “Hey, guys what’s-?”

“NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! IF I ORDER SOMETHING THEN I EXPECT IT TO BE HERE ON ITS DUE DATE… WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!”

“I wouldn’t go in there if I was you, Wilford,” Bim said patting his shoulder. “He’s pretty steamed.”

“Yeah, walking in there is like a death sentence.” Bing agreed, shaking his head.

Wilford watched as they left, but turned back to dark who was still yelling in the phone. He sighed as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

“I COULD PROBABLY DO YOUR JOB WITH BOTH OF MY ARMS CHOPPED OFF AND STILL DO A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN YOU! I-.” He paused looking at his phone. “THAT SON OF A BITCH HUNG UP ON-.” He snarled as he turned around, throwing his phone, only for it to be caught by Wilford.

Wilford smiled at the stunned look on Dark's face but was instantly replaced with a scowl. He turned away fixing his suit and tie, shaking his head to knock a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

“Don’t want you breaking another phone this month.” Wilford chuckled, walking forward.

“Leave me be Wil,” Dark growled turning away from Wilford once more, resting his hands on the table in front of him. His aura was practically covering the room, but he could tell Wilford didn’t mind.

Wilford only walked up, placing his phone next to dark. He then sat on top of the desk staring at the Dark ego, who was trying to calm down but was failing miserably. Dark was easily angered, all the egos knew this, but none of them knew how to calm him down, well except for Wilford. He smiled as he snapped his fingers, a slow song starting to play out of nowhere.

Dark looked around, then back at Wilford who tried to take his hand, but he pulled away. “No Wil.” He whispered.

“Darky your nerves are shot,” Wilford said standing up, trying to grab Dark once more. “Let me help you calm them-.”

“Wilford I said no.” Dark snapped trying to walk away but Wilford teleported in front of him. “If you don’t dance with me right now I’m going to…. be…. upset.”

Dark stared up at Wilford with a smug look, before sighing, letting Wilford take his arms. He watched as Wilford smiled, scooping him into his arms, slowly they started to dance. Dark and he moved slowly to the music for a few minutes. Dark wanted to pull away and storm out of the room, but the longer he stayed in the pink madman’s arms, the longer he wanted to stay.

Slowly his aura retreated into him, bringing color back to the room. His nerves eased up more and more calming him down. He looked up to see Wilford stare down at him smiling. Dark felt his lips pull involuntarily as a smile formed. He then closed his eyes, laying his head in Wilford’s chest as they danced. All the anger and the rage had left Dark's body and it was replaced by love and security. Dark couldn’t help but feel safe in his arms.

Wilford chuckled as he kissed darks cheek. “Is my Darky all better now?”

Dark felt as Wilford was about to pull away but Dark grabbed him before he could. “I-I do feel better but… can we dance for a little while longer?”

Wilford smiled as he spun dark around, receiving a yelp from the dark ego. “Anything for you my love.”

Dark smiled as he rested his head on Wilford once more, listening as Wilford hummed to the music.

“Little did Dark and Wilford know, they were being watched by the host and the other egos.” The host whispered, hiding behind the wall with the others. “The egos stared in shock and awe, unable to believe what they were witnessing.”

“I can’t believe it,” Bing whispered.

“This… this is kind of cute.” Bim smiled.

“I’m king of the squirrels.”

“Okay let’s give them some privacy,” Google said pulling most of them away.

Dark smiled as Wilford stopped humming to kiss him for a second or two, before dancing once more. Dark didn’t know how long they were dancing but one thing he knew, was that he didn’t want it to stop.


	43. Lazy Day

Wilford loved many things about Dark. He loved how smart he was and loved how adorable it was when he ever got angry at him and go into a little fit. He loved how he put the other’s needs before his own. Yes, he loved a lot about him… But one thing he does hate about the ego is that he was a workaholic.

Dark is constantly working to keep everyone in check, making sure the bills are paid, reading and signing piles upon piles of paperwork that never seem to end. Even when he was Damien, he was always so busy with work as the mayor. And it didn’t help that Dark was easily stressed. If something didn’t go his way, he’d work for hours until it did. Sometimes Dark would work himself to death, and it scared Wilford.

One time Wilford found Dark in the middle of the hallway, past out and surrounded by piles of paperwork. Dr. Iplier said he collapsed from exhaustion, but that didn’t stop Dark. After a couple of hours in the infirmary, he was back to work, starting the cycle all over again.

And today, Wilford noticed that it was one of those days. Wilford was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a nice cup of hot tea in his hands. He took casual sips as he stared at the tv screen, watching Steven Universe when he noticed Dark walk in, with mountains of paperwork in his hands, holding a phone to his ear with his left shoulder.

“No, Bim the meeting is tomorrow, not next week… Yes, I know it’s a Saturday, but my schedule is all booked up… We got to go over this week’s videos… Bim I don’t have time to argue with you I got a damn Mountain of paperwork and bills to go over… Bye.” Dark sighed as he hung up the phone, groaning when he saw Google Blue enter the room. “What do you want now?”

“I have received some bills and our landlord sent an email to your computer,” Google answered, handing him the mail.

“God, if they say I skipped a God damn payment-,” Dark growled, slamming the paperwork onto the living room table, causing Wilford to jump. “I’ll see to it later. Thank you, Blue.”

Wilford watched as Blue nods his head at Dark before leaving the room. The pink ego then turned to Dark with a frown, watching as Dark began to write. He could see the exhaustion in his eyes, able to hear his bones crack from stress just from moving slightly. He didn’t like seeing him like this, not at all. So he scoots a little closer and taps Dark’s shoulder receiving a sigh from him, but Wilford continued to smile. “Hey Dark.”

“Hi Wil,” Dark whispered softly, flipping over papers.

“That’s a lot of paperwork… Might be pretty stressful too.” Wilford began as he leaned back, not seeing Dark stare ahead boredly, but he knew he was doing it.

“I’m not taking a break, Wilford,” he said sternly.

“Might do you some good.”

“It will set us back, that’s what it will do.”

“You know you got 4 capable androids that would love to take that paperwork off your hands-.”

“It’s not their responsibility, it’s mine, we’ve decided-.”

“We all didn’t decide anything, you just took the responsibility from our hands.”

“As all leaders should do,” Dark argued picking up his pen and scribbling his name on the dotted line.

“Darky.” Wilford began in a serious tone resting his hand on Dark’s shoulder, the muscles under his suit feeling tense in his grasp. “This isn’t healthy for you. You only tire yourself out just-.” he began to rub his shoulder, listening as Dark let out a sigh, leaning into his touch. “Just try to relax, for me?”

Dark sighed as he let go of the pen, turning to Wilford. “… Fine,” he grumbled as he leaned back on the couch starring at the ceiling with a scowl, his body still tense.

“Just get comfortable.” Wilford began as he leaned back too, beginning to close his eyes. “Just think of nothing, and just… Relax.” He sighed. He stayed quiet for a second his eyes closed as he relaxed. “Isn’t this relaxing Darky?… Dark?” Wilford opened his eyes and turned to look for Dark, only to find him nowhere. “Darky-?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SKIPPED A PAYMENT!?”

Wilford jumped turning to see Dark in the kitchen, with his phone up to his ear, practically pacing the room, his red aura flaring.

“NO, LISTEN TO ME YOU MONEY PINCHING ASSHOLE, I GAVE YOU THE PAYMENT ON SCHEDULE, SO STOP TRYING TO SWINDLE ME OUT OF MY MONEY, OR I WILL END YOU… IS THIS A THREAT? WELL, IT SURE ISN’T ME TRYING TO KISS YOUR ASS! Dark shouted as he walked into the hall, heading for his office.

Wilford slumped his shoulder with a small frown. He knew it shouldn’t have been that easy to get him to relax. How the hell was he gonna get Dark to stop working himself to death? He thought of different ways until an idea formed in his head, causing him to smile. He pulled out his phone and typed in a number and put it to his ear hearing it ring for a second or two before hearing someone pick up.

"Hello?”

“Marvy, do you got a minute?” Wilford began with a sly grin.

Later that day Wilford was in the kitchen, pouring a cup a coffee into Dark’s mug, humming to himself before pulling out a tiny glass bottle of orange liquid. Marvin had given Wilford a small portion of lazy potion that would make anyone lazy for a day. Which was perfect for Dark.

After pouring the contents in the mug, he stuffed the bottle into his pocket, smiling when he heard the footsteps of Dark, who was heading his way. So he turned around seeing Dark still holding paperwork, and still on the phone.

“Iplier I told you I don’t need a check-up, I’m too busy!” Dark said as he walked past Wilford, out of the kitchen, walking straight into the living room, and setting new papers on the living room table. “Well, what are you gonna check for, a pulse? I can save you the trouble, I. Don’t. Have. One! Now I got to go, I got paperwork.” Dark then hung up the phone and sat it to the side, gently sitting on the couch ignoring the loud sickening pop that came from his back.

Wilford strolled around the couch and sat next to Dark, holding out the mug to Dark, who just blinked, before looking up at Wilford. “Thought you could use a little energy.”

“Thank you, Wil.” Dark whispered as he took the mug from Wilford, taking a few sips causing Wilford to smile.

“So uh… You still not gonna try and relax abit?” Wilford asked as he himself leaned back once more.

“Wilford for the last time I can’t,” Dark growled setting the mug down. “I got to get these bills paid, I have to make sure everyone is coming… Coming to the meeting and… And I’ve got to… To-.”

Dark didn’t know what it was, but suddenly his mood changed drastically. He felt very sluggish and more tired than usual but he felt… Relaxed.

Wilford smiled when Dark dropped the pen and papers, before leaning back on the couch with a sigh, his eyes droopy. He then nudged Dark’s shoulder receiving a grunt from him, before lazily turning his head toward Wilford. “How are you feeling Darky?”

“… I feel… Good.” Dark whispered with a nod, closing his eyes sighing. “I feel relaxed.”

Before Wilford could speak, Google Green walked in holding more papers, looking them over as he spoke. “Dark, I uh got more paperwork for you, and you didn’t give the message to Bing that there was gonna be a meeting tomorro-.”

“Can you do it please?”

Green froze, slowly looking up in shock, seeing Dark stare at him with droopy eyes, his head slouching to the side. “What?”

“Can you do the paperwork for me, please?” Dark asked kindly leaning back again. “I don’t want to do it.”

“Uh… Y-Yeah.” Green grinned, nodding his head, walking around the table, picking up the paperwork that was on the table. “It’s no problem ill have it all done and mailed out if needed.”

“Thank you.” Dark grinned watching as Green was about to head out. “Oh and Green?”

“Yeah, boss?” Green paused, looking at Dark.

“Send a message that the meeting is canceled for tomorrow… It’s a Saturday after all.”

“Right away sir,” Google answered as he walked out of the room.

Dark then turned to Wilford, who was smiling at him. He couldn’t hold back a grin as he leaned on Wilford’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I haven’t seen you this relaxed in ages,” Wilford commented, wrapping his arm around Dark.

“Yeah.” Dark agreed, letting out a yawn. “It… Feels nice.”

Wilford just grinned as he rested his head on Dark’s, closing his eyes as well. “You work yourself to the bone Dark. You’ve earned it.”


	44. The mistake of trusting

Wilford cradled Mark in his arms, supporting his head with one hand and trying to put pressure on a gunshot wound with the other. Mark was shot right in the side of his stomach, by his hand. Now he was slowly dying staring up at the sky before looking at Wilford, breathing heavily.

Wilford shook his eyes full of fear. “Oh god, oh god wh-what have I done?!”

“Wi-Wilford-,” Mark whispered.

“Just-just hold on old friend doc is-is coming just-.”

“Wilford.” Mark interrupted, taking his hand into his own, a small smile forming on his lips as he coughed, blood splattering from his mouth.

“Oh god Mark I’m so sorry.” He whispered squeezing his hand tightly.

“It’s… it’s okay… I… I forgive you.” He whispered his eyes started to flutter.

“No… nononono Mark-Mark stay awake. Please stay awake.” Wilford begged, tapping his face a bit with his hand.

“Take-take care of Amy… Ethan … Tyler… and the-the other egos for me.”

“No. No that’s your job p-please.” Tears started to fall from Wilford’s eyes.

“Your… your the best ego and friend I… could ever ask... for.” Mark's eyes trailed to the sky as he took his final breath.

“Mark?” Wilford asked, but Mark didn’t respond. “MARK?”

…. he was dead.

“No… no, you cant.. p-please don’t leave.” Wilford whimpered hugging Mark close. “P-please.”

“Well done Wil.”

Wilford looked up to see Darkiplier step up slowly with his hands behind his back, a small grin creeping on his face. “The mission is complete… after all these years… we finally took back control.”

Wilford stared at the dark ego, feeling his anger rise. “You… YOU TRICKED ME! YOU SAID HE WAS THE OTHER MARK!”

“There is no other Mark.” Dark chuckled slowly pointing at Mark. “That is the only Mark… well, he was.”

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!”

“And miss my opportunity to be rid of him!” Dark shook his head. “Not a chance.”

“I TRUSTED YOU!” Wilford cried holding Mark close.

“Well, you made a mistake.” Dark then turn a heal leaving Wilford alone.

Wilford slowly started to sob as he rocked back and forth, hugging Mark close to him. “P-please don’t leave m-me. Tell me this is all a j-joke.”

… It wasn’t a joke.


	45. I don't like hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy doesn't like hats that much, that is until a certain pirate gives him a gift.

Captain Magnum was in the living room, humming an old sea shanty as he was sewing some leather together, before hearing Illinois and Yancy walk in, talking amongst themselves.

As Yancy and Illinois walked in, they went quiet upon noticing the giant ego sitting on the couch, the prisoner being the first to speak. "Say uh what's that youses working on cap?"

Magnum just grins as he sets the needle down, standing up, towering over the two egos. "Ah, well, me lad. I made ye a 'at. Fer when we go on sailin' adventures." he began, holding out the tricorn hat with a giant grin. "What do ye think?"

"Eh, I don't like hats." Yancy shrugged, about to start up a conversation with Illinois again but he froze upon seeing a frown form on the pirate's face.

"O-oh..." Magnum began with sadness in his once warm eyes pulling the hat back. "I understand. Sorry me lad it is... It is such a silly gift I-I-." Magnum shook his head as he clutched the gift, turning from the two.

Yancy frowned as his guilt began to rise... He just turned down a gift. A gift that the pirate took his precious time to make... And he rejected it.

"Nice one jailbird," Illinois whispered harshly, about to walk away.

Yancy had to react fast. "I... I don't like hats... I love em!" he said with a smile, watching as Magnum and Illinois froze, turning to him.

Magnum's smile returned as he held the hat tighter. "R-Really?"

"Yea of course! Love all kinds of hats." Yancy lied, taking that hat from Magnum, looking it over. "Never had a chance ta get one of these kinds. Thank youse."

"I be... I be just 'appy ye like it." Magnum sighed, his eyes becoming glassy with joy. "Now go on try it on, see if it fits."

Yancy obeyed, placing the hat on top of his head, causing him to blink. It was actually pretty comfortable, and nice. "Hey, not a bad fit huh cap-?" Yancy yelped when he was scooped into a hug by Magnum, his head resting on the pirate's shoulder as he stared ahead in shock.

"Ye look, jolly son." Magnum smiled, giving Yancy a gentle squeeze as he closed his eyes.

Yancy couldn't help but smile as he teared up, giving him a hug as well, before feeling Magnum set him down. But his smile faltered when he heard snickering turning to Illinois with an annoyed glare.

"Goodness, you look good jailbird." Illinois teased. "Almost makes me jealous."

"Don't be me, lad." Magnum smiles turning around as he grabbed a hat, holding it out. "I made ye one too!"

Illinois smile falters, as he stares at the hat, hearing as Yancy snickered in amusement. But he just smiles rubbing the back of his head. "Th-thank you, Maggie," he said taking the hat from him. "You sh-shouldn't h-have."

"Ye try it on, pretty boy." grinning upon seeing Illinois' scowl. "See if it fits."

A few minutes later, the trio was sitting on the couch. Magnum humming a toon as he made another hat, the two egos sitting on opposite sides of the towering ego, both wearing their pirate hats, becoming red-faced when egos walked by, looking at them in question. Well, at least they enjoyed seeing a smile on the pirate's face. And come to think of it... Yancy might like hats now.


	46. Sharing a Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wants to share a room with Derek but he is on the fence and here is why

“You want to what?”

Derek and Ed sitting in the living room, both watching old westerns and just being in each other’s company before Ed asked a question that took him aback.

Ed just smiled, taking off his sunglasses and set them aside looking back at Derek. “I want to share a bedroom with you,” he answered, scooting closer to Derek, who still looked at him in confusion. “I can move my stuff into your room, or you can move your stuff into my room. Whatever is easier for you. I can leave the choice up to you if you don’t want to move your stuff out-.”

“Uh, Ed don’t you feel it’s a little… Early to share a room?” Derek interrupted casting his eyes to the ground, beginning to fiddle with his hands a bit.

Ed blinked in confusion before he chuckled. “We’ve been dating for a long time now darling.” Ed began.

“That doesn’t matter Ed some couples can go years without sharing a room,” Derek argued looking away, not making eye contact, acting very strange to Ed.

Ed’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Why are ya acting like it’s bad we should sleep in the same room together?” he questioned Derek. “I feel like we are ready to be in the same-.”

“Well, what if I’m not ready?!” Derek snapped suddenly, glaring at Ed, but his features soften when Ed flinched, looking slightly hurt. He quickly shook his head placing a hand on his shoulder. “No, I’m sorry I Just… I-.” he squints his eyes shut as he sighed as he pulled away, leaning back, staring at the ground. “I haven’t shared a room with someone in years… Not since Mildred,” he whispered clenching his fists to his sides. “And… I feel like if we share a room you’ll…”

Ed waited for him to finish his sentence, but Derek fell silent shaking his head as he looked away. “You’ll feel like I’ll what?”

Derek remained quiet as he just squints his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Forget it.”

Ed thought of his words for a moment before taking his hands into his own, getting his attention. “How about this? We share a room for tonight and see how it goes?”

Derek looked at him with shocked features before looking down with uncertainty, timidly shaking his head. “I-I don’t know I-.”

“Just for tonight darling.” Ed interrupted giving Derek a smile. “And if it doesn’t work out, we’ll wait longer.” he then kissed his cheek, causing his face to turn red as he looked at him with wide eyes. “I want to sleep next to someone I love.”

Derek stared into his eyes and could only grumble as he looked down with embarrassment. “How can I say no to that?” he whispered before he sighed, looking at him with a small smile. “So who’s going to sleep in who’s room?”

Ed smiled as he pulled Derek closed, chuckling when his face turned red. “Your room would be perfect dear,” he whispered as he looked at the T.V.

Derek did the same, silently praying to himself, his heart pounding at what he just agreed to. He knew it was only one night. Just one night, it’s not like it will happen tonight. It only happened every so often so there’s a good chance it won’t happen when Ed is in there. God, he prayed that it didn’t.

Later that night, Derek had slipped into his pajamas, pulling the covers of his made bed back before he heard a knock at the door. He jumped from the sudden noise before turning to it. “Come in!” he called out before looking back at the bed fluffing his pillows, hearing the door open. He turned around but froze upon seeing Ed, wearing brown pajamas and no hat and glasses, his long hair kind of messy and damp indicating he just got out of the shower.

Ed smiled as he walked in. “Ya like what ya see?” he asked with a wink, chuckling when Derek’s face turned red, watching as he quickly turned around going back to pulling the covers up.

Derek watched as Ed walked up, casually looking at him from the corner of his eyes before clearing his throat. “Uh um do you want the left or the right side?” he asked looking at Ed.

“Don’t matter to me, hun.” Ed smiled watching as Derek gave him a nod, before getting on the right side of the bed, causing Ed to hum. “Left it is.” He said as he got into the bed as well, turning off his side lamp, before he laid on his side, facing Derek, who turned of his light, laying perfectly on his back, staring at the ceiling out of nervousness. “Good night darling.”

“G-Goodnight,” Derek whispered as he clutched his blankets tightly, saying the same thing over and over in his head before drifting off to sleep.

Please don’t let it happen tonight.

Later that night Derek jolted awake with a gasp as he stood up, staring around the room with tired eyes, before landing on Ed, who was silently snoring to himself. Derek would have chuckled if it weren’t for his throat feeling dry. He sighed as he looked over to the empty glass cup he kept next to him before grabbing it and getting out of bed, heading over to his bathroom where he twisted the knob, opening it slightly before he paused, remembering that his sink was broken and wouldn’t be fixed until next week causing him to groan, knowing he had to go to the kitchen. So he slowly closed the door, about to head for the bedroom door when his body suddenly didn’t respond to him, causing him to blink. Slowly his hand began to twist the knob again and open the bathroom door before closing it again and repeating the cycle over and over… And over.

Derek’s fear only grew, realizing that his condition was starting again.

No… Not now! Not with him in here, please!

Derek could only watch in fear, trying to yell through muffled lips but his body kept working against him, beginning to lose control of his other hand as the glass slipped from his grasp falling to the floor with a loud crash, which somehow didn’t wake Ed up who just groaned turning in the bed. Derek tried to gain control with all that he got, but his hand kept on opening and closing the door, each time getting louder and louder, sounding like he was slamming the door and all he could do was watch in horror tears streaming down his face as he sobbed through muffled lips.

Ed squints his eyes shut, a loud banging noise filling the room, causing him to slowly open his eyes with a groan. He lifted himself up into the sitting position as he rubbing his eyes. “Derek do you hear that?” he whispered, waiting for an answer, but he didn’t receive one. “Derek?” Ed asked looking to the side finding that Derek was nowhere. He blinked about to call out for him when he saw Derek at the bathroom door, continuously slamming the door over and over. But what frightened him was that he was able to hear him sobbing. “Derek?!” Ed asked as he got up. He listened as Derek’s sobbing stopped before he began to shout through his lips, but he couldn’t open them or turn his head, causing Ed to realize he was having another episode. “Shit!” He whispered as he turned on the light and hurried over to Derek, careful not to step on the glass. He placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder able to feel him tremble in his grasp before looking into his eyes, that were red and soaked in tears, causing Ed to look at his boyfriend in pain. “It’s okay darling I’m here,” he whispered as he gently grabbed a hold of Derek’s hand that was on the door and carefully prying it off the doorknob though it was still making a twisting motion.

“E-E-E.” Was all Derek could mumble out causing him to sob in frustration, desperately trying to say his name.

“Save your voice, Derek. Let’s get you away from the glass so I can get you your pills.” Ed whispered as he led him toward the bed where he sat him down watching as he still made the motion like he still was slamming the door open and shut. “Just hang tight,” Ed whispered as he hurried over to Derek’s side table opening the drawer to find the pill bottle rolling around. He quickly pulled it out and twisted the lid off letting one pill slide into his hand. He then sat the bottle down and walked back to Derek watching as Derek squint his eyes shut, pain clear on his face realizing that his hand and arm were beginning to cramp. “I got the pill okay? I’m gonna put it in your mouth and I need you to swallow. Just like before, okay?” with that Ed opened his mouth and put the pill in and helping him close his mouth, watching as he swallowed it. “Good… God, I hope it kicks in soon.”

Ed fell silent when Derek began to sob squinting his teary eyes shut. “Shshshsh darling it’s okay,” Ed whispered as he pulled him close, causing not to be near Derek’s moving arm that was still moving out of his control. “Don’t worry I’m right here… It will be over soon, I promise.”

All Derek could do was sob the pain in his arm getting worse and he couldn’t do a thing about it, but just sit there being held by Ed.

It was 45 minutes before the pill kicked in his arm slowly coming to a stop getting Ed’s attention who just sighed in relief. “There you go, dear. That’s it.”

Derek mumbles as he arm slowly stopped moving, the cramp setting in more, causing him to squint his eyes shut as he clutched his hurting arm with his other hand, still relieved to be able to move that one. “H-Hurts it… I-it-.”

“I know Derek,” Ed whispered rubbing his arm. “I know it hurts. But you’re still not fully out of it, try moving your legs.”

As commanded Derek moved his legs, making the ego more relieved, and the cramp was beginning to ease up, causing him to let go.

Ed smiled in relief. He was able to move and talk again. “Thank god they kicked-.” Ed fell quiet when Derek began to sob into his hands, pulling away from Ed. He blinked trying to reach out to him. “Darling?”

“I-I’ mm so s-s-so sorry.” Derek whimpered as he hugged himself squinting his eyes shut. “I knew th-this would happen! I knew it.”

Ed watched him in confusion listening to him as he spoke.

“This i-is why I d-didn’t want to sh-share a room.” he sobbed looking up at Ed with red puffy eyes. “I d-did the s-same th-thing to Milly almost every night! I-I b-became s-such a burden to h-her… Sh-She would never admit it b-but I-I knew… And n-now I’m b-becoming a burden t-to you.”

Ed watched as he sobbed beginning to hug himself as he turned away, squinting his eyes shut.

“Y-You sh-should j-just go back to your r-room,” Derek whispered afraid to make eye contact. “I’ll only keep you from s-sleep-.” Derek froze when he felt to arms wrap around him pulling him into a hug. He blinked, slowly turning to see Ed hugging him close, rubbing his back.

“You’re worth so much more than my beauty rest,” Ed whispered as he rubbed his shoulders, hugging him close. “Derek if I had known you’ve been suffering from this almost every night I would have moved in a lot sooner.”

Derek could only stare ahead in shock before shaking his head. “B-But… You’ll miss sleep or… Or get hurt if-if I-.”

“I’ll just have to deal with it if it meant being with you.” Ed smiled, hearing Derek fall silent looking up at him with wide eyes. “Derek you were never a burden. You weren’t a burden to Mildred and you are sure as hell, not a burden to me. I’m gonna be here through every episode and help you through it… Even if it takes minutes, hours, or even days. I love you too much to watch you suffer.”

Derek only gasped as tears streamed down his face, his wide eyes beginning to squint as his lower lip quivered, resting his head on Ed’s chest as he sobbed, clutching Ed’s pajama shirt tightly. “I-I love you t-too.”

Ed just smiled, hugging him close, humming to him to help calm him down.

They were like this for a while, Derek’s sobs turning to sniffles as he stared off, feeling as Ed combed his hand through his hair, his head pressed against his chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

“You calm now darling?” Ed asked, receiving a nod from Derek, who pulled away, wiping his eyes

“Th-Thank you,” Derek whispered as he cast his eyes to the ground, clutching the blanket tightly.

“Of course.” Ed smiled before letting out a yawn. “Well, how about we get back to bed hm?”

“I-I d-don’t know if I can go back to sleep… I-.”

Ed watched as Derek stared at the ground in slight fear, knowing he was afraid of it happening again, so he thought for a moment before an idea formed in his head. “I got just the thing. Now I after I turn off the light I want you to lay down, cover up and face the edge of your bedside.” he watched as Derek stared at him in confusion. “Just trust me on this.”

Derek stared at him for the longest time before sighing. “Alright,” he whispered watching as Ed got off the bed and walked over to his side of the bed where he turned off the light, prompting Derek to lay on his side, facing the edge of his bed, his head resting in his arms. “Okay, so now what-?” Derek suddenly felt to arms wrap around his waist and pulling him close, causing him to yelp, turning his head to see Ed look at him with a smile. Derek’s face turned red as he looked at him. “What are you doing?!”

“You seem scared that it might happen again, so maybe if I hold you like this, you’ll feel protected and safe enough to sleep better.”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat as he formed a scowl on his face, though his cheeks were flushed and red as he held Ed’s arms close to his chest, scooting closer to Ed. “Well… I do… Feel safer.”

Ed chuckled as he held Derek tightly resting his head on the pillow as well. “First time being a little spoon huh?”

“Sh-shut up.” Derek snapped covering his red face with the blanket.

Ed just smiled as he kissed Derek’s cheek, closing his eyes as he sighed. “Good night darling.”

Derek’s features softened as a small smile formed on his face… “Goodnight,” he whispered as he stared ahead thinking things over for a minute before he spoke. “Hey Ed?”

“Hmm?” Ed questioned.

“… I’ll help you move your things in here tomorrow… I… Think it’s time we aught to share a room.”

Ed opened his eyes and smiled, hugging Derek close. “I’d love that.”

Derek smiled as he began to drift off to sleep, safe in his lover’s arms, knowing that no matter what he’ll be there for him.


	47. A pirate's Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnums first valentines day with the egos

Valentine’s day was one of captain Magnum’s favorite holidays to celebrate. He would celebrate it every year with his crew when it came around and now he was going to celebrate it with the egos. He would crack open his treasure chest and present every ego with a large amount of gold and jewels since he knew they never had any. But when it came to his three sons, Eric, Illinois, and Yancy, he felt that they should get something extra, something important.

So there be was holding three gifts in his hands behind his back, turning to the three egos who were sitting on the couch with a big smile on his face. “Ye be probably wonderin’ why I called ye three in ‘ere.”

“Wh-What’s it about?” Eric asked shyly, looking up at the towering ego.

“Is Illy getting in trouble, can youse ground him?” Yancy asked as he leaned back, crossing his arms, receiving an eye roll from Illinois.

“'e be grown, me lad.” Magnum chuckled, shaking his head. “No, Since ye three be much closer to me I… I wanted to give ye lads somethin’ special,” he whispered as he crouched down, sitting criss-cross setting the gifts on the table, watching as their eyes grew wide. Magnum only smiled as he presented the first gift to Eric which was a blue bandana. “This here, me lad, been me very first bandana. I 'aven’t been able to fit it around me 'ead fer years so, it be better to give it to ye instead o’ lettin’ it collect dust.”

Eric stared at the navy blue cloth, slowly taking it from Magnum’s hands holding it securely with a small smile. “I-It’s beautiful, C-Captain… Th-Thank you.”

Magnum gave him a nod, turning to Illinois next holding a short blade in his gloved hands, looking at the adventurer. “I know ye like to collect artifacts an’ since pirate o’ me time be long gone I thought, this here would 'e considered an’ artifact.” he looked down at the blade with a smile. “Me very first cutlass blade. Got me out o’ tricky situations aft then an’ now it will do the same fer ye if ye want to use 'er.” he whispered as he held it out, watching as Illinois looked at it in awe, taking it from his hands.

“I-I never saw a perfectly intact pirate cutlass before,” he whispered running his finger over the blade gently. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Illy’s not complimenting himself?” Yancy joked, snorting to himself. “That’s a first.” he snicked receiving a smug look from Illinois before his laughter died down looking up to see Magnum holding out a small blade. His features were full of shock upon seeing a golden dagger in his hands.

“This here been me first dagger. Made o’ pure gold. I’ve 'ad this here fer years an’ now I’d like you to 'ave it.” Magnum said as he placed it in.

Yancy held it in his hands holding it tightly, before looking up at Magnum. “Youse are willing to give these to us?”

“These are the first possessions you’ve ever received,” Illinois added. “Why give it to us?”

Magnum just smiled resting a hand on their shoulders. “I want to pass them down to me children.”

All three of their features softened before a smile grew on their faces, turning to each other with smiles. “W-Well I th-think it’s our turn,” Eric whispered as he got up and walked behind the couch.

Magnum blinked, watching as Eric reached down and picked up a bag walking back to the pirate, holding it out to him. “What be this here?” he whispered as he took the bag.

“Little somethin somethin we all worked on,” Yancy answered as he set his dagger gently down beside him.

“And we’ve been overhearing that you like peacocks since they lived on the island you were born and grew up on.” Illinois added.

“So here y-you are.” Eric smiled as he sat back down.

Magnum looked from the boys to the bag, taking the paper out of the top before looking inside a gasp leaving his lips as he took out a black tricorn pirate hat, with bright beautiful peacock feathers resting on the top of it. “Ye… Ye lads made this here fer me?”

“Youse has been like a father type to us three.” Yancy shrugged with a smile on his face. “It’s only fair we return the love.”

“Now try it on see if it fits!” Illinois chuckled clapping his hands together.

Magnum didn’t waste any time as he stood up taking off his one hat and putting on the other, it fitting perfectly on his head his eyes becoming glassy as his smile grew bigger.

“Hey look not a bad fit-.” Yancy was interrupted when Magnum scooped all three of them up, hugging them rightly, causing them to look up at him in shock, seeing tears stream down his face.

“I love ye lads… So much,” he whispered with a sniffle, snuggling them close.

All three just smiled as the hugged him back closing their eyes in contentment. “W-We love you too Captain,” Eric whispered patting his arm.

“Happy Valentine’s day big guy,” Illinois added.

Magnum sniffled as he chuckled. “'appy Valentine’s day to ye lads,” he whispered before hugging them for a little while longer each enjoying each other’s company this Valentine.


	48. Aging potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum is given an aging potion

"Be ye sure this here be safe, Marv?" Magnum asked, holding up a bottle of grey liquid in his gloved hand.

Marvin and the other Septiceyes came over to hang out with the Ipliers at their manor and the magician decided to bring his potions to test them out.

"Don't worry big guy. They are 100% safe." Marvin smiled looking through his potion box. 

"We do th-this a m-million times wh-when Marvin comes over," Eric whispered getting Magnum's attention. "It's safe I p-promise."

"Well... I don't know." Magnum whispered looking at the potion again.

"What? The scourge of the seven seas is gonna chicken out?" Anti teased, leaning on the table, grinning when Magnum glared at him.

"Captain Magnum be anythin' but a chicken!" Magnum snapped pointing at the glitch.

"Then drink it, captain." Anti giggled watching as Magnum squint's his eyes at him.

"Fine!" He snapped as he bit the cork off the bottle and took a quick swig of it, before slamming the bottle onto the table. "There! Ye 'appy ye-!" Suddenly Magnum was engulfed by a grey smoke that began to cover the room causing the others to cough.

Marvin coughed, waving the smoke away squinting his eyes to see, looking right at Magnum. "Magnum are you ok-?" Marvin froze staring at Magnum in shock.

After the smoke cleared Eric and Anti looked at Magnum as well both ego's eyes widen at the sight of Magnum.

Magnum waved the smoke away shaking his head. "Aye, I be fine." He sighed, finding that his joints were a little sore along with his back, which began to ache. He then looked over at the egos, noticing their shocked features. "What?" He asked before watching Marvin him up a mirror.

"Look," Marvin whispered.

Magnum blinked before taking the mirror into his hands. He then looked at his reflection but as soon as he made eye contact he froze, gripping the mirror. He looked as if he aged a whole lot. Looking as if he became a few decades older. He didn't look too old but he definitely had some wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. His beard was a dark grey and he had two white streaks on each side. That and he seemed a little taller come to think of it. "Well blow me down, I be not done growing?!" He said with a chuckle.

"You look like you're sixty years old!" Anti commented looking up at Magnum. "What potion did you give him whiskers?"

"It looks like I gave him the aging potion," Marvin explained as he looked into his book. "From what it looks like it aged you thirty years."

"It's n-not permanent r-right?" Eric asked in worry looking at Marvin.

"No, the effects will wear off in a few hours." Marvin smiled as he closed his book watching as Eric smiled in relief.

"Don't worry me, lad," Magnum reassured, patting Eric's back. "I be not dyin' anytime soon." He then looked around a big grin forming on his face. "Say boyo, let's go show the others an' see their reaction."

"O-Okay!" Eric smiled before turning to Anti and Marvin. "You g-guys want to c-come?"

"Yeah, I'm down. I want to see the shock in Dark's face." Anti grinned as he and Marvin followed the two Iplier egos out of the room, heading further into the manor.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford's favorite month is coming soon

The day was April 30th in the ego inc, and it was a pretty quiet and peaceful day to finish and or get some work done... That was until Wilford woke up. He had been following every ego around the house annoying everyone with only four words.

Bim was walking down the hall looking down at his paperwork, failing to look up at a pink figure standing in his way prompting him to bump right into the figure, dropping all his paper. He blinked, looking at the papers before looking up to see Wilford smiling down at him. "Wil?! What are you-?"

"It's gonna be May!" He shouted before slapping a sticker onto Bim's shoulder with a picture of Justin Timberlake from, NSYNC saying "it's gonna be May." On it, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Bim fanned the smoke away from his face letting out a cough before he sighed, starring ahead. "Thanks for the warning, for the fifth year in a row." He whispered as he went down to pick up his papers before he paused. "I should just stop holding papers."

Derek was walking down the hall with Ed, sipping some of the coffee that he had in his hands when a cloud of pink smoke formed in front of him, causing Derek to jump the coffee in his mug landing onto his shirt. "DAMN IT!"

"It's gonna be May!" Wilford's voice boomed causing Ed to groan realizing what day it was.

"WHAT THE HELL WILFORD!?" Derek snapped his grip on the mug tightening, causing the mug handle to crack. 

"Oops, my bad... Looks like you'll need a new shirt!" Wilford grinned, snapping his fingers as pink smoke formed around Derek.

Like Bim, Derek coughed and waved the smoke away before he froze, seeing that his American dollar signed button-up shirt was replaced with another button-up shirt with Justin Timberlake's face scattering it, with him saying it gonna be May once again. "What the-?"

"You look great Derek!" Wilford chuckled before turning to Ed, slapping a sticker onto his hat. "Here have a sticker to match! I'll see you love birds later." He smiled before he zoomed out of the hallway.

Derek blinked before looking down at his shirt. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry darling, he does this every year." Ed sighed patting Derek's shoulder, who looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Every year!?"

One by one Wilford ran into every ego in the inc, slapping stickers onto them giving them shirts, or hats, saying it's gonna be may over and over. But he saved the best person for last as he snuck close to Dark's office.

In the office, Dark was sitting at his desk, a bored expression on his face as he scribbled his signature onto papers unable to see a smiling Wilford slowly rising up from the ground, rubbing his hands together, about to speak when-.

"I know dear. It's gonna be May." Dark said with a tiny grin.

Wilford looked at Dark with shock and disappointment. "You-you do?!" He watched as Dark gave him a nod. "Are-are you wearing the tie I got you?"

"Yes, I'm wearing the tie." Dark chuckled, holding up his tie over his shoulder to show Wilford, a picture of Justin Timberlake saying- oh you already know. "I know how much this day means to you." 

Wilford smiled as he walked around the desk, sitting in a chair, resting his head on Dark's desk. "Least you remember."

"Are you done annoying the rest of the Iplier bunch?" Dark asked stacking up some papers. 

"Yeah, I am." Wilford grinned resting his head on his arm 

"Oh, Wil you forgot your suspenders." Dark pointed to his pink surrenders.

Wilford looked down at them before he gasped. "Oh right!" He said before he snapped his fingers the words it's gonna be May written all over them. "There!" Wilford smiled, looking up at Dark.

Dark just grinned taking Wilford hand into his own, before giving it a gentle squeeze. "You look, perfect dear." He whispered, before going back to his work.


	50. Haters are Gonna Hate

Wilford and Dark were walking down the halls of the ego inc, talk amongst themselves heading to the living room. They were talking about Mark's latest video as they passed the kitchen heading right for the living room when they spot Derek and Ed both sitting on the couch together snickering. Derek had a laptop on his lap browsing it while Ed was on his phone both showing each other things laughing. Both the egos looked from the two to each other blinking in confusion before walking in further getting their attention. "Well, morning boys!" Wilford beamed with a smile watching as they smiled at him.

"Morning Wil," Derek whispered looking back at his laptop laughing.

"Howdy boys. How are y'all this fine morning?" Ed winked watching as Derek snickered.

"Well, we are doing just fine, however not as cheerful as you two?" Wilford chuckled.

"What has you two snickering up a storm?" Dark asked with a grin placing his hands behind his back.

"We decided to get on Tumblr and read our hate comments, and it sent us into a giggle fit." Ed grinned watching as Derek's face turned red before looking back at Dark and Wilford who blinked. "They really think it's hurting us."

"Wait, look at this one." Derek laughed pointing at his laptop. "It says "Ed Edgar is nothing but a hill billy who's trying to do his best impression of Dutch from Red Dead Redemption but like Dutch's plans, he failed that"." Derek and Ed began to snicker again.

"Ooh, listen to this one! Someone said that " Derek looks like a where's the manager kind of man, basically the male version of Karen!" Ed smiled watching as Derek put a hand to his mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

Dark and Wilford grinned watching these two read each others hate comments.

"God, I can see why YouTubers love reading hate comments." Ed sighed taking a sip of his coffee, scrolling down before reading a comment making him almost spit his drink out. 

Derek noticed this, turning to Ed. "What, what?!" He asked taking a drink of his coffee too.

"Oh fuck this one takes the whole cake!" Ed laughed. "Someone said, that the reason Ed dresses like that because he's too poor to afford actual decent clothing and the reason he's dating Derek is because he's a money pinching asshole and he needs the money."

Right then and there, Derek spits out his coffee practically wheezing from laugher while Ed was kicking his feet laughing, causing Dark to roll his eyes with a grin while Wilford just giggled.

"I'm glad you talked me into this." Derek sighed, holding Ed's hand. "Now, I don't feel bad that you are gold-digging." 

Ed just snickered kissing Derek's hand. "I love you." 

Wilford and Dark smiled at the two before Wilford began to speak "Well, haters are gonna hate... Might as well take some joy from reading hate comments huh?" Wilford asked Dark nudging him on the shoulder.

"Sounds like a very fun past time, might try it," Dark whispered before turning to the two egos on the couch. "Well leave you two to your fun now."

"Bye you two!" Ed smiled both watching as their bosses left to the kitchen, before turning back to their screens, Derek leaning on Ed's shoulder as Ed laid his head on his own, both laughing at more comments.


	51. Wrong insults wrong time

It wasn't even dinner time at the ego inc and already most of the egos' nerves were worked up. Almost every single ego had been insulted by the one and only stiff, Harold B. Darrensworth. A rule-following man like him always found ways to insult any ego that walked in his path and the egos thought that they could get used to it by now, but today they were proven wrong because Harold was on an insult streak today.

Derek was walking down the hall, looking down at his clipboard, reading it over as he walked into the kitchen, finding Bing, some of the Googles, Dark, Wilford, his boys Eric and Randal, and Yan all with dull and annoyed expressions besides Eric who looked at Derek with a small yet worried smile.

Derek looked at each ego, cocking an eyebrow. "Y'all look like the light left your eyes?"

"We're just really annoyed today." Google Blue whispered, clutching the counter tightly.

Derek looked at the android before he sighed realizing what was up. "It's Harold ain't it?"

"Afraid so pally," Wilford answered as he closed his eyes, rubbing his eyelids with his finger and thumbs. "The man has been non-stop with the insults today. Worse than usual. Tried to take my shooty away and when I refused to let him he called me a deranged psychopath."

"H-He said it was unethical for androids to date humans or to date in general." Oliver frowned feeling as his boyfriend Eric pulled him close, holding his hand to comfort him.

"Yeah, and he said we shouldn't have free will. That we aren't people just search engines." Bing grumbled crossing his arms pouting, feeling as Blue pat his shoulder. "Wasn't very cash money of him."

"Normally he knows better than to mutter even a tiny syllable of an insult in my direction but he apparently has a death wish," Dark growled, cracking his neck as he spoke. "'If I had a dollar for every time you have done your job right I'd be broke' I believe were his exact words... Because I was 'letting my employees walk all over me.'" Dark shook his head clenching his fists. "None of you are my employees you're my family... Does he think living in this inc is work 24/7?!"

Derek only scoffed as he rolled his eyes, setting his clipboard onto the table. "He ain’t got the sense God gave a piss ant!" He snapped as he walked over to the cabinet, grabbing a coffee mug. "He needs to stop being a wiseacre."

"That's some bold language coming from you."

Derek groaned, clutching his mug tightly as he turned around to see Harold standing in the doorway holding papers in his hands. The others just rolled their eyes murmuring to each other but Derek just glared at the ego. "I'm not scared to call it as I see it." 

"No, but you confuse your ignorance with cleverness." Harold snarked beginning to look through his papers. "Thinking you're witty with your banter and snarky remarks about me?"

"Oh, don't throw stones at a glass house Mr. Darrensworth." Derek shook his head pointing at him. "You've insulted half to people in this inc."

"I was nearly stating truths." Harold shrugged turning to Derek. "We have androids thinking they are alive when really they are just search engines, we have a pink gun-wielding lunatic, and our so-called boss just gives them a slap on the wrist and coddles everyone."

"I ain't gonna let you just sit here and bash my family like that-!"

"You are not going to, Derek." Harold correct. "I know you are too simple-minded to use proper grammar, but if you are gonna lecture me, do it properly."

Derek clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he glared at the smug ego, itching to put his brass knuckles on. But he took a deep breath, turning away from him. "Prick." He growled grabbing the coffee pot, pouring himself a coffee.

"That's what I thought. Leave the wits to a professional, salesman." Harold scoffed.

"Well, I bet he would but I don't see a professional."

Derek looked up to see Ed walk in with a smile on his face, giving Derek a wink, causing him to grin. However, Harold just rolled his eyes.

"Now I heard you're giving everyone a hard time." Ed began as he walked in further standing next to Derek, looking right at Harold. "You wouldn't be mean to your own family now would ya?"

"We are not family, we are colleagues and barely even that," Harold argued crossing his arms as he leaned back. "This place is absolute madness all the time, and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Well, life needs a bit of madness chap," Wilford grumbled crossing his arms.

"Life needs order!... rules! And it's our job to follow them!" Harold snapped. "And we need to do our jobs!"

"And uh what is your job, then." Ed grinned leaning forward. "Is your job to get under people's skin?"

"I make sure that the rules are being followed in this God-forsaken inc! That everything is kept in line." 

"Looks like you're doing a hell of a job at it." Ed chuckled shaking his head.

Harold stared at Ed in anger before his features soften, a sly grin forming on his face. "I do my job better than you... And I've obtained my job properly. 

Ed's smile wavered slightly before he chuckled. "I can do my job just fine-."

"Can you though?" Harold asked tilting his head. "Have you taken the proper steps into being an orphanage director did you get the... Proper education?"

Ed's smile completely fell as he looked at Harold in confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, the last time I looked over your file." Harold began pulling out a file reading it over. "You didn't receive a Master's degree in Social work... In fact, you never received a school education, not once in your life."

Ed's blood ran cold his heart rate beginning to rise as he shook his head. "Th-That's not true I-."

"Oh, it's not?!" Harold asked sarcastically, before pointing to the page. "It says it all right here. Here take a look, read it out loud for us." He then shoved the papers into Ed's hands who froze up, staring at Harold with fear.

Derek watched as Ed began to tremble, clutching the papers rather tightly causing him to worry. "Ed?"

"Well go on Mr. Edgar... Read it!" Harold darkly grinned crossing his arms.

Ed slowly looked from Harold to the paper looking at the words. He was hesitant before he began to speak with a shaky voice. "Ed Edgar h-...h-has... N-Not... A...A-."

"Oh that's right I forgot, you can't read." Harold chuckled watching as Ed's breathing hitched in his throat, the paper sliding from his hands as he stared at Harold in fear.

The other egos were left in stunned silence, looking at Ed in shock, who's face heated up with embarrassment, turning red as a tomato.

"Heard you using one of those voice translators for a kids reports. It wasn't hard to put two and two together." Harold began to walk forward prowling toward Ed who backed up. "You know it's illegal to run an orphanage with no degree, hell with no high school education in fact. In fact, I should tell the authorities and have it shut down... Hell, one might say you are unfit to have your foster children."

"N-No! You can't take my kids from me!" Ed said in fear his heart rate only rising his body trembling. "I'm their dad! And the orphanage need me-!"

"Then you should have done it the right way and actually learn how to read." Harold snapped watching as Ed's eyes began to water, filled with hurt in his features. "Out of everyone in this inc, you are by far the most idiotic ego I have ever seen."

Ed began to tremble harder as tears streamed down his face his lower lip quivering, his feelings crushed. Ashamed and embarrassed, he shook his head pushing his hat down over his face as he ran out of the room, sobbing into his hand as he ran.

"No WAIT!" Derek held out an arm for Ed but he was already gone, his heart beginning to ache upon hearing his sobs. "Ed."

"What the hell is wrong with you dude?!" Bing snapped pointing at Harold. "You didn't have to hurt him like that!"

"What I spoke the truth." Harold shrugged looking at Bing. "It's not my fault he got all butt hurt about it."

"This is a new low even for you!" Dark snapped clenching his fists, wanting to strangle him so hard but Wilford held him back.

"The idiot got what he deserved!" Harold snapped.

Derek's slowly clenched his fists his hurt features beginning to be replaced with anger as he began to see red, slowly reaching into his shirt pocket where he kept his brass knuckles.

"He should have kept his mouth shut." Harold snapped about to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm about to make a call to the station and have them take his-." Harold fell silent when someone grabbed him by the neck beginning to strangle him spinning him around revealing that it was Derek, pure rage sketched in his features as he dragged him by the neck, slamming him into the drywall that cracked by the impact. Before he could utter a word, Derek began to punch Harold in the face over and over.

"Pops!" Eric gasped in fear feeling as Oliver pulled him into a hug, nobody stopping Derek, just watching him throw punches.

Derek punished Harold over and over, his fist and brass knuckles becoming bloody. He growled as he finally stopped punching him looking at him to see a black eye and bloody nose. He grits his teeth as he grabbed him by the shirt getting into his face. "You listen and you listen good! If you ever so much as look at my darling with the slightest disdain in your eyes, if you threaten to take his job and his kids away... If you EVER bring up his insecurities ever again, it's gonna take a power washer to clean you off the walls when I'm done with you... do you understand me?... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He watched as he frantically nods his head in fear causing him to let go watching him crumble to the ground. He then let out a sigh looking down the hall, before storming out, in search of Ed.

The others watched as he left before turning to Harold who got onto his hands and knees, before looking up, and glaring at the others. "That's for the help!"

"It was our pleasure." Dark darkly grinned, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Now clean this damn floor up and see Dr. Iplier hopefully Mr. Derekson knocked some sense into you." With that Dark left the kitchen, the other egos following close behind, except for Eric who paused in front of Harold who looked up at him. The timid ego only frowned as he reached into his pocket pulling out a cloth and handing it to Harold, who blinked in confusion before taking the cloth. "I-I w-wish you w-wouldn't insult everyone the w-way that y-you do... We are f-family after all-."

"No, we are not," Harold growled using the cloth to clean his face. "I don't need anyone in his house."

Eric frowned fiddling with his fingers. "W-Well... That m-must be real lonely then." He whispered.

Harold's features soften watching as the timid ego followed the others out of the kitchen, leaving him all alone to think of his words.

Derek finally made it to his and Ed's room, able to hear him on the other side sobbing, causing him to sigh as he slowly opened the opened sticking his head in, his heart breaking upon what he saw.

Ed was on the bed laying on his side, hugging his pillow and crying into it, his body curling in as he squeezed tightly.

Derek frowned as he slowly walked in walking over to the bed unable to see Ed's face from hiding in the pillow. He then slowly rested his hand on Ed's shoulder causing him to jump pulling his head up with a gasp looking at Derek with red puffy eyes. "Shsh its okay love. It's just me." 

Ed sighed looking up at Derek as more tests formed in his eyes, his lower lip quivering. "I... I-I'm-."

"It's okay," Derek whispered as he got into the bed pulling Ed close who was stiff as a board but trembling in his grasp. "If you need to let it out, you can."

Ed at that moment collapsed into Derek's chest, clutching his shirt tightly as he sobbed. "I-I've never b-been so embarrassed." He whimpered squinting his eyes shut.

"I know... I know." Derek whispered combing his hand through his hair.

"H-He c-can't take the orphanage away f-from m-me." He sobbed. "He c-can't take my babies... They n-need me... I c-can't l-lose them I-I..I-."

"It's all gonna be okay," Derek reassured him, rocking him in his arms. "No one's gonna take your job and no one's gonna take your kids. Not while I'm here, okay?"

"I-I'm so stupid... I-I should have tried harder... Should have made my mother take me to school... I c-can barely spell my own n-name-."

"Don't talk like that Ed," Derek whispered giving him a tight squeeze. "You are one of the smartest people I know. Harold's just a dumb ass that wanted to get under your skin. But you're safe now." He whispered, looking at his bloody knuckles. "I made sure of it."

Ed whimpered as he hugged Derek close. "You're o-one of the best things that ever happened to m-me." He sobbed clutching Derek tightly.

"The door swings both ways, Ed," Derek whispered, kissing his forehead listening to him whimper. "Now just calm down, I got you... I got you."

After a while, Ed had cried himself to sleep and was still laying on Derek, snoring peacefully as he snuggled his head into Derek's chest, who was running his hand through his hair, a small grin on his face, relieved he was able to fall asleep peacefully. Tomorrow was gonna be a new day, hopefully, a day where Harold is held up in the infirmary, but he knew if he tried anything to hurt the love of his life again, he was gonna be there to defend him.


	52. A mother's day gift for her and him

It was May 10th today at the ego inc, and the egos started to notice a pattern ever since Derek and the other two moved in. On this day Derek would be moodier than usual. He would wear a scowl on his face the whole day, snap at any ego that tried to talk to him, and glare at anyone who tries to approach him. Don't get him wrong, he had changed a lot after making amends with his son, able to find love again, and got into therapy but no amount of hard work would change his mood on May 10th. So the others decided to give him space and let him do his thing, that was until his boyfriend Ed decided to see what was up.

That morning Derek was walking down the hall, a scowl in his features that read don't fuck with me all over it. Egos would cast their eyes to the ground and quickly walk away as they passed him, not wanting to be on his bad side. He finally made it to the kitchen, seeing Silver and Bim in at the counter smiling and laughing before they froze, looking right at Derek, who just growled, watching as they scattered like frightened rats, running out of the kitchen.

Ed had walked out of his room at the same time, strolling down the hall toward the kitchen only to be met by a frightened Bim and Silver. "Well, morning you two, what have you two worked up?"

"It's just Derek." Bim sighed. "It that time of the year again."

"I just don't get why he's always so moody on this day." Silver whispered looking behind him. "It's like any other day."

"I know he's your boyfriend but I'd steer clear of him. Just for today at least." Bim whispered, patting Ed's back, before heading down the hall, Silver following close behind.

Ed watched the two egos leave further down the hall before turning back to the other side of the hall that leads to the kitchen his lips pressed together as he slowly made his way down it.

When Ed finally made it to the kitchen, he saw Derek leaning forward on the counter whispered back turned to Ed his hands pressed on the cold counter as he let out a sigh, waiting for his coffee to make. The cowboy only grinned as he leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms. "Rough morning Darling?" He asked watching as Derek jumped before his shoulders tensed up.

Derek only sighed, not turning to Ed as he growled. "I'm not in the mood Ed."

Ed kind of frowned by his tone but he brushed it aside, walking in further. "What's the agenda for today?"

"There is no agenda today, and if I am honest, I would like to be left alone." He snapped grabbing the pot of coffee pouring it into his mug.

"Why do you want to he left alone?" Ed pushed leaning on the counter next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, turning away from Ed, taking small sips from his coffee. 

"Well, talking about it might help-."

"Trust me it won't now leave me alone." Derek interrupted.

"I'm not gonna leave it be if my boyfriends in a bad mood," Ed argued crossing his arms.

"I'm warning you, Ed. Drop. It." Derek growled clutching his mug very tightly.

"I just want to know why every time May 10th rolls around you become moody with everyone around-." Ed jumped when Derek slammed his mug onto the counter glaring at him.

"It none of yours or anyone's damn businesses now leave me alone!" Derek snapped as he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Ed shocked and hurt.

Ed watched him leave, the hurt still in his features as he turned toward the counter, resting his hands on the surface. He knew that Derek didn't mean it. When he gets into a mood he does things he doesn't really mean. He's getting better about it, but sometimes it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks. He just wants to know what's about this very day that gets Derek in such a mood. That's when an idea clicked in his head causing him to turn from the counter, heading out of the kitchen.

Ed knocked gently on Eric's door, knowing how easily spooked Eric can get. He waited for a few seconds, able to hear shuffling and someone moving on the other side before hearing the door unlock and open, able to see Eric stick his head out looking up at him. "I... I wanted to talk to ya." Ed said honestly, watching as Eric nods his head.

"I-It's about p-pops isn't it?" Eric asked watching as Ed blinked in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"P-Pops always gets into a m-mood on this d-day every y-year," Eric whispered casting his eyes down in sadness.

"Yeah, I know..." Ed sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Not sure why."

"I-I know w-why," Eric whispered watching as Ed looked at him in question. He then looked down the halls making sure no one was there. "P-Pops made me swore not t-to tell anyone this b-but you're d-dating him now. You have a right to kn-know. Come in." Eric moved out of the way, offering Ed a way in. 

Ed looked from the boy to the room, finding it very dim. He didn't hesitate as he slowly walked in, watching as Eric closed the door before seeing a glowing light, causing him to turn to see a table, covered in flowers, fake candles illuminating the table. His features softening when he saw a picture of a women in a green sweater long brown curly hair with a grey streak in it, a big smile on her face. 

He watched as Eric walked over to it, sitting in a chair, staring at it solemnly. "Today is Mother's day," Eric explained picking up a yellow flower out of a basket that was on the ground. "I-It's a little holiday th-that celebrates mothers around th-the world... M-Me and my brothers use to g-give her g-gifts each year... But we w-weren't the only ones." He whispered as he sat the flower down in front of the picture. "P-Pops always g-got her something t-to... He i-it was the right th-thing to do, considering that sh-she was taking care of th-their children while he worked. He-he wanted her t-to know sh-she was doing a great job raising us... But... After she died... A piece of h-him died t-too."

Ed watched as tears began to well up in Eric's eyes, watching as he wiped them with his handkerchief sniffling a bit.

"H-He becomes s-so bitter on th-this day... Only because he m-misses her... That much I know." He then turns to Ed. "H-He doesn't mourn her... He's afraid to... Instead, it j-just bubbles up inside of him l-leaving him colder... B-But he's still a g-good man... You have woken something inside of h-him that m-most thought was long gone... He cares so much about you... But he still misses her."

Ed nods his head in understanding casting his eyes to the ground, a sad look in his eyes when an idea suddenly clicked into his head. "I think I know what to do. Do you have a copy of Mildred in that picture?"

"Oh! Uh y-yeah... Why?" Eric asked watching as he reached for his phone.

"I'm gonna see if the googles can make a smaller copy." Ed began as he texted the googles. "I'm gonna do something for Derek."

Later that day Derek was sitting at the edge of his bed, clutching a photo book, looking through its pages. He was looking at his sons when they were younger when his eyes landed on his late wife Mildred, holding baby Eric's in his hands, looking at the camera that a younger Derek was holding, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek with a smile. A look of solemn was in his dull eyes, looking into her emerald green eyes. He looked at the younger family, seeing that they were happy, causing his heart to ache, when he jumped, hearing a knock at the door. His scowl returns as he let out a growl, slamming his book shut as he stood to his feet storming over to the door where he yanked the door open, only to be met by a nervous Ed.

"D-Derek-."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!?" Derek snapped about to close the door.

"I know about what you do every year on this day?" Ed interrupted, watching as Derek paused looking at him in confusion. "I know what you do... What you did for Mildred every year."

Derek's eyes flashed with shock and worry before replacing them with anger. "You don't know anything-!"

"I know that you get her a gift every year on Mother's day." Ed cut in watching as Derek pressed his mouth shut. "I know that you make sure that her hard work in taking care of 15 kids doesn't go unnoticed by you." He began to walk in, watching as Derek backed up with each step he took. "I know you loved her so much, you felt the need to do anything for her."

Derek's features softened as he backed up beginning to feel his anger waver as he listened to Ed.

"I know that it crushes you every day that you can celebrate another Mother's day... Because she's not here... So you hide your pain with anger when this day rolls around... Not wanting anyone close to you." Ed watched as Derek's eyes became glassy, so he rests a hand on Derek's face feeling him freeze under his touch. "Derek I know how much you loved Mildred... And I could never replace such a strong person and I don't want her strength in taking care of those kids unnoticed... So here." Ed whispered holding out a small box.

Derek blinked looking down at the box. "Wh-what is this?"

"I made this with the help of the googles... It's for you and Mildred." Ed whispered waiting for him to open it.

Derek looked from to the box before he slowly undid the bow on top, and lifting the lid, causing him to gasp, covering his mouth as tears streamed down his face. Seeing a necklace with a little locket, a picture of him and Mildred on the inside. 

"I wanted to make you something so that you can have her close to you always." Ed sadly smiled before Derek rammed into him, dropping the box as he wrapped his arm around Ed and clutching the locket in the other, sobbing into Ed's shoulder. Ed stayed frozen for a long time before hugging him back, giving him a tight squeeze. "How you feeling, darling?"

"Th-thank you... For this..." Derek whimpered, as he looked at the locket. "I-I'm so s-sorry for th-the way I treated you earlier. I... I... I just miss her so m-much!"

"I know Derek," Ed whispered rubbing his back. "I know. She knows you love her and miss her.".

"I do... But... I want you t-to know that... I love you too." Derek whispered hugging him tightly. "I miss her, but I got you to look after me... I know that this is what she would want... To move on... Find someone that makes me feel loved as she did."

Ed smiled as he looked into Derek's eyes, wiping his tears. "Did you find them?"

Derek smiled, as he leaned in tilting his head as he softly kissed Ed, who kissed back. He then pulled away resting his head on Ed's a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes. "I did... I love you, Ed."

"Love you too darling," Ed whispered holding Derek close promising to make sure that this man is protected... Promising for Mildred.


	53. Tainted Meat

The first thing that came back to Illinois' was his hearing. Which was nothing more than a constant ringing in his ears, that made him feel nauseous. After a while, the ringing finally died down, so now he was able to hear his surroundings, able to hear water droplets from the right of him, and the cool air around him indicated that he was in some sort of cave. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to be met with complete darkness, causing him to realize there was a sack over his head, keeping him from seeing anything. He went to reach up for the sack and take it off, but he quickly found that his arms were tied to a chair that he just realized he was sitting in.

This left the adventurer confused, his memory was hazy. One minute he arrived on an isolated island in search of artifacts, and the next minute he was knocked out and woke up tied to a chair. He tried to move around, trying to pry the restraints off but to no avail. 

"You can tug and pull all you want pretty boy, but no amount of moving are gonna make those ropes come loose."

Illinois froze, recognizing that voice, causing him to grin. "Well, if it ain't Mr. Stone!"

Suddenly the sack on his head was yanked off, causing sudden light in Illinois' eyes which in return caused him to squint. After a bit, his eyes adjusted to the light and was now able to see. Sure enough, he was in a cold and slightly dark cave, and standing in front of him was the man he called Mr. Stone with two guards behind him.

"Like the setup? We found this cave when we were following your ass." Mr. Stone began, looking around, able to see generators and power sources and a bloodied table. "Found this stuff in here. Someone must have been on this island but might be long dead." He grinned as he turned back to Illinois. "I've been waiting for a long time for this moment." He whispered as he slowly walked up to the tied down adventurer, standing in front of him with a grin. "We spent days, no... Months searching for you and found that you were coming on to this deserted island and well... Here we are."

"Aw, you went through all this trouble for little old me?!" Illinois teased with a sly grin, watching as Stone's smile fell. "Ain't you such a peach?" He chuckled, before getting punched in the face by one of the guards.

"Got a lot of sass for a guy tied up in a chair, on a little island that no one would think twice checking, surrounded by a bunch of guys who want you dead after what you've done... That ancient statue years back... Was mine."

"No, it wasn't yours." Illinois argued, slowly looking up at Stone with cold eyes. "You were taking it from its rightful place... A religious place in fact!"

"I don't care much for religion pretty boy, I only care for money." Mr. Stone growled cracking his neck. "And that statue would have been worth millions... That was until you showed up... And for that... The only way you can pay us back." He whispered as he pulled out a knife, holding it close to Illinois' face. "Is with your life."

"I don't think my life is worth millions pal... Though, maybe a couple thousand with this face." Illinois teased before Mr. Stone socked him in the face with the hilt of his knife leaving a big cut and a fresh bruise. "... Okay, maybe a few hundreds now!"

Mr. Stone then grabbed Illinois by the neck beginning to choke him. "No amount of smart ass remarks are gonna save you from me."

Illinois tried to breathe, trying to pull out of his restraints but the ropes still wouldn't budge. He looked from him to the guards before his eyes landed on a figure that was slowly creeping up behind the guards that didn't seem to notice. Anyone would have started to panic if they saw that coming up from behind someone but Illinois kept his cool as he looked back at Mr. Stone.

"First... We are gonna beat you senseless... Then stab you so many times, no one would be able to identify ya." Mr. Stone began, him and the guards failing to notice the figure of a man behind them, holding a large knife, slowly creeping up behind them. "Then, we'll dump you on the beach of this dreaded island so the crabs and seagulls can eat what's left."

"Make sure you separate your bones from your meat... Or you're gonna get chaos." A crazed voice whispered causing the guards to spin around to see the figure right behind them. Before the guards could reach for their guns, the figure used the knife and stabbed one of them through the chest, watching as he gasped from the shock. The figure then pulled the knife out and slit him in the throat before scurrying away, hiding in the shadows. At that moment the other guard pulled his gun out, searching for the figure as Mr. Stone stood up, letting go of Illinois as he searched as well. All they could hear was the sound of quick footsteps and the sound of crazed laughter, causing the guard to shoot at areas he heard the laughter and movement, only to miss every time. This went on for several minutes when the guard turned around, only to have a knife being stabbed right through his back, the tip of the blade poking right through his stomach before the figure withdrew the blade, hiding in the darkness once more.

At that moment fear went through Mr. Stone, causing him to turn to a confused Illinois in anger. He aimed his knife at the adventurer who looked up at him with wide eyes. "I know you're behind this... Tell me who you're are working with." He snapped watching as Illinois shrugged, just as clueless as he was but he wasn't buying it. "TELL ME!"

Suddenly Mr. Stone was spun around by his shoulders, finding that it was the figure who was now standing in front of him. Before he could react, the figure grabbed him by the arm that the knife was holding, giving it a quick twist able to hear bones snap as Mr. Stone cried out in pain, dropping the knife. He would have continued to scream but the figure grabbed him by the throat causing him to choke. 

Illinois watched as the figure walked into the light with Mr. Stone in his hand, finally able to see him. The figure was a dirty man, with long grey hair and a beard to match. He wore nothing but leaves and was shirtless, his skin caked in dirt, mud, and dried blood. But what shook Illinois to the very core, was his black beating eyes that started at Mr. Stone with crazed anger. He looked so as if he were a hermit, and this cave was his home... A home they were tress passing on.

The hermit's grip on Mr. Stone's neck grew tighter as he dragged him over to the nearest stone wall, slamming Mr. Stone into it, pinning him there by his neck.

Illinois could only watch in shock, watching as the hermit looked Stone up and down, sniffing him like a wild animal before shaking his head in disgust.

"You know what just twists my gut?... Why are there so many people like you that are so... Corrupt?" The hermit asked in a shaky voice, a chuckle escaping his lips as he looked down at his bloodied knife that was in his free hand before leaning into Stone's ear. "Nobody likes tainted meat." He giggled as he stabbed Stone in the gut before pulling the blade up, causing a painful death for Stone as he stares ahead in shock before the life slowly leaves his eyes.

Illinois watches in shock and slight horror as the hermit drops Mr. Stone's body to the ground before his head snaps over to the adventurer, causing him to jump. The hermit then started to creep toward him, looking at him with cold eyes, holding the knife tightly, crouching like an animal inspecting something that is new to him. Illinois tried to back away in the chair couldn't get far as the hermit got in his face, looking him over, holding the knife up, ready to use if necessary, which in return caused Illinois to squint his eyes shut, ready for his fate when-.

"Illinois?"

Illinois' eyes snapped open to see that the hermit looked at him in surprise, lowering his knife. The adventurer looked into the man's eyes that we're no longer beady or black, but warm and brown... Eyes that we're familiar to him. He looked at him for the longest time until he realized. "Pat?!"

"Well, long time no see friend!" The hermit smiled pulling back, twitching slightly. "Thought I recognized that handsome face!"

"Pat I... I haven't seen you since the museum... I... I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, a little ship couldn't kill this old hermit." He chuckled, before looking at the restraints. "Oh here, let's get those off of Ya!" He then used his knife to cut the ropes off of Illinois' hands, freeing him from the chair. 

Illinois then stood up, rubbing his wrists before turning to the hermit with a smile. "It's good to see you old friend." He said holding out his arms, about to pull him into a hug before the hermit yelped aiming the knife at him, backing away defensively, the coldness in his eyes returning. This caused Illinois to back up in shock, watching as he twitched like crazy, holding the knife tightly, causing him to realize he hasn't had physical touch in a long time. "It's okay... Calm down." He smiled slowly walking up to him watching as the hermit back led away in confusion. "I'm not gonna hurt ya see?" Illinois whispered as he wrapped his arm around him pulling him into a hug, feeling as he went stiff under his touch. 

"O-oh." The hermit whispered as his instincts to attack him died down, the physical contact not hurting one bit.

"See? just a hug, Pat." Illinois smiled giving him a tight squeeze.

The hermit eased into the hug, slowly hugging him back, dropping his knife by accident. "O-Of course." He whispered.

"I missed ya, Pat." Illinois smiled, pulling away. 

"I-I missed ya t-too Illy." The hermit whispered backing up a bit. 

Illinois smiled, before looking at the bodies, his brow furrowing in confusion as he turns back to the hermit. "Hey uh... Were you joking about the human meat thing right?... You don't eat uh that do you?"

The hermit blinked before he let out a crazed giggle. "Of course, of course! Just a joke... They wouldn't taste good."

"Ah," Illinois said with a small smile before he cleared his throat.

"Even if I did. I wouldn't eat you. You were one of my closest friends!" The hermit smiled before he looked around. "I've been on this island for 20 years... It's so lonely so so so so lonely."

Illinois looked at the hermit in sadness before he smiled, resting a hand on the hermit's shoulder feeling as he flinched under his touch, looking at him in shock. "You're not lonely now. Ya got me now."

The hermit's features soften as he looked at his old friend, a smile forming on his face.

"How about we... Clean up in here... And catch up. Seems to me you could use some company for a little while." Illinois offered, patting his shoulder. 

"Ooh, and let's talk over dinner! You must be famished after what occurred today!" The hermit grinned walking with Illinois who just grinned.

"That sounds good pat," Illinois whispered as he and the hermit began to move the bodies.


	54. If you insist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic I've written a long time ago that I forgot to post on here. It's based on the idea that the egos are in Mark's mind and take over him at any time.

Mark had invited Ethan and Tyler to come over and do a markiplier makes video. Though it was all Amy’s idea. In truth, he didn’t want them around him since he learned that the egos were real and were living inside of him, able to take over his body at any time, morphing it into their image. He didn’t want his friends to see him like that. But it has been a bit since they’ve tried to take him over and Amy thought it would be good for him. That and he really needed to make a new video. He had been holding it off for so long.

Mark began to pace, rubbing the back of his head nervously. What if he changed in front of them? What if they try to hurt them? What if Tyler and Ethan think he’s crazy?

Amy walked into the living room, finding Mark pacing and fidgeting his hands. She only sighed as she walked over to her boyfriend and took his hands into her own, getting his attention. “Mark its gonna be okay.” She whispered, rubbing her thumb over his hands.

“Wh-what if I become one of them in front of them?” He trembled, holding her hands tightly. “I won’t know it’s happening before it’s too late, so I can’t stop it-.”

“It’s not gonna happen ” she interrupted. “I’ve talked to them and they promised that they wouldn’t.”

“We have given miss Nelson our word Mark.” Dark whispered in his head, causing him to shiver.

“That’s right Markimoo.” Wilford chuckled. “I know we all get cramped from being in your noggin after a while, but we’ll make an exception for Your missy.”

Mark just sighed, looking down. He trusted their word. After getting to know most of them, he’s grown fond of them, but at times they would get a little over barring. Some will come out of him without permission, Wilford and Dark being some of them and others will just pop out by a certain trigger word… Wilford being one of them.

“Its gonna be okay Mark, you’ll see.” Amy smiled, rubbing his cheek.

Mark leaned into her touch sighing peacefully when a knock at the door caused them to jump turning to see Tyler and Ethan walk in.

“Hey, we made it.” Tyler smiled, walking in.

“Oh man, it’s been a bit, Mark.” Ethan grinned walking over, giving Mark a hug. “How have you been?”

“I’ve-I’ve been good Ethan.” Mark smiled, though it dropped slightly, still pretty nervous about them being here.

Tyler took notice of his behavior, causing him to cock an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You seem a little… off.”

“He uh had a rough couple of weeks.” Amy smiled, patting his back.

“Yeah I did… but I’m all good now!” Mark chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ethan and Tyler’s necks. “So! Who’s ready for a Markiplier makes?!”

“I AM!” Ethan cheered running into the living room, Tyler following close behind rolling his eyes.

Mark’s enthusiasm dropped a little bit but when Amy took a hold of his hand, he smiled, following her further into the living room.

“Okay, we rolling?” Mark asked looking at the camera before looking at Amy smiling. He watched as she gave him a thumbs up. “Hello everybody, my name is markiplier and I’m here with another markiplier makes for you. Joining me here today, as usual, is the courageous Ethan.” Mark pat Ethan’s shoulder. “And the handsomest of all that is handsome Tyler.” He pats his back, watching as he only shook his head. “On today’s Markiplier makes WE…. are making sculptures. Now as you can see we have a pretty good spread of… things we need to make what we want to make. We got tools.” He picked up a tool before throwing it down. “We got clay.” Throws clay. “And more importantly we got the determination… and the skills.. well I mean I have the skill needed for this type of thing. I don’t know if these two do.” Mark grinned, pointing at Ethan and Tyler.

“We got this,” Ethan whispered, messing with the clay. “It just like play dough.”

“Yes, no one cares.” Mark joked turning back to the camera. “Okay we are gonna get started, we’ll set the timer for… ten minutes… is that fair for you guys.” He watched as they were about to answer but. “GREAT, LETS GET TO IT!”

“Okay ready, set, go!” Amy smiled, setting the timer watching as they went to work.

5 minutes had past and they were just starting to build the clay up. Mark was holding a knife, cutting up some of the clay when he pointed the knife at some more clay. “Hey, Ethan could you hand me more clay.”

“I will but watch where you’re aiming that thing, you’re making me nervous.” Ethan chuckled, holding out more clay.

“Please, I’m a champion knife juggler I know what I’m doing.”

“I honestly doubt that very much.” Ethan chuckled. “Oh shoot I brought something to put on my sculpture wait a second.” He said running out of the house.

“Hmm, I wonder what he got?” Mark smirked before turning to Tyler. “How’s yours coming Tyler?”

“It would be good if this arm would stay up.” He answered, pulling away only for the arm to fall off. “Ugh just fucking kill me.” Tyler chuckled.

Mark froze, those four words ringing through his head.

“Just fucking kill me.”

…no.

Mark began to feel dizzy turning from Tyler as he held the table to keep him up, his hand resting on his head. Suddenly the skin on his upper lip began to feel itchy and irritated, prompting him to reach up and touch his face, feeling hair starting to develop in his face, causing his blood to turn cold. Looking down at a see-through pan, seeing a pink mustache rest on his lip, his hair starting to turn pink. Worry went through him as his eyes started to flicker between brown and pink.

“N-no Wil y-you promised! You.. you.” Mark’s vision went dim before blacking out.

“What about you Mark, how’s yours coming along?” Tyler grinned, waiting for an answer, but didn’t receive one, causing his smile to waver. “Mark are you-?” He looked up only to see Mark’s back turned to him his shoulders slouched, as he grabbed at his new pink hair. Tyler froze when Mark’s red flannel suddenly faded to yellow, pink suspenders straps snapping into place. “M-Mark?” Tyler laid a hand on his shoulder but jumped as Mark spun around his eyes yellow with pink swirls in them as his grip on the knife hilt tightened.

Wilford stared at Tyler, grabbing him by his shirt, as he remembered hearing his words.

“Kill me.”

“If you insist.” Wilford chuckled raising the knife up.

“Mark!? MARK WHAT ARE YOU-?”

“WILFORD NO!” Amy called out, trying to reach for him but froze as she watched the knife come down.

Tyler through his arms up, as the knife came down, the knife slashing both his arms. He hissed in pain, but before he could react to it Wilford tried stabbing him but he dodged it. “MARK WHAT THE HELL!?”

“What? I’m just giving you what you asked for scamp.” Wilford grinned, prowling toward him twirling the knife.“Now I'm dying to know… are you ticklish?”

“Mark… Mark NO! STOP!” Tyler shouted as he grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to push him back.

“WILFORD STOP IT!” Amy tried but he wouldn’t listen. He was too far gone.

“AMY WHY ARE YOU CALLING MARK!?-.”

“BECAUSE THAT’S NOT MARK IT’S WILFORD!”

Tyler blinked in confusion but before he could speak, Wilford grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall, a creepy smile forming on his face

“Playing hard to get I see.” Wilford chuckled about to jab the knife into his stomach when-.

“NOT TODAY!” Ethan came out of nowhere and rammed himself into Wilford, his grip loosening on Tyler as he fell to the ground. Ethan then looked at a shocked Tyler before helping him up. “Now what the hell is going on!? Why is Mark dressed like-?"

“Leaving so soon?” Wilford chuckled as he grabbed a hold of them both and threw them against the wall, he prowled forward, annoyance clear on his face as he gripped the knife. “The party was just getting started… don’t you boys-.” He whispered as he raised the knife. “Want to have a little fun?”

Tyler and Ethan backed against the wall, squinting their eyes shut, waiting for their fate.

Amy took this moment as she ran in and stood in front of Wilford holding her hands up. “WIL WAIT DON’T-!”

Wilford growled, grabbing her by her neck his eyes starting to glow. “You all are working my last nerve.” He growled. “Why would you want to stop this party?” A creepy smile formed on his face, as held the knife up. “Would you like to join?”

Amy whimpered, holding his arm, before looking into his eyes. “W-Wil please listen to m-me.” She whispered. “You-you don’t want to do this. You said so. Remember? You promised you would never harm a hair on our heads.”

Wilford stared at her in confusion looking into her eyes. His grip started to get tighter on her neck, causing her to choke.

“Wilford it’s me… Amy.” She whispered out trying to breathe.

Wilford’s features soften upon hearing her name. “A-Amy?” He blinked as his eyes started to turn back to pink.

Amy smiled in relief, as his grip loosened. “Yes, it’s me.”

Wilford blinked, looking down to see that he was holding her by her neck, with a knife in his hands, causing him to gasp, backing away, dropping the knife from his hand. “N-no… not again!" He slowly looked up, seeing the terror in Tyler and Ethan’s eyes. He shook his head holding his arms close to his chest. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He tried to hold back for miss Nelson but… that one damn word makes him do horrible things. Makes him into a monster.

“A-Am-my.” He started to sob hugging himself. “I’m sorry… I didnt m-mean t-to-.”

“Wilford it’s… it’s okay.” Amy tried to walk forward, trying to comfort him. “I know you didn’t-.”

“N-No don’t… d-dont touch m-me!” Wilford backed away looking down at himself. “I-I’m dangerous… I c-can’t b-be here.” With that, his mustache started to disappear, as his hair started to darken.

“N-no Wilford wait!” Amy held his shoulders trying to get him to stay but it was too late, feeling as Wilford’s shirt started to morph back into Mark’s flannel.

Mark groaned, squinting his eyes shut holding his head, before opening his eyes blinking, turning to Amy. “A-Amy?… wh-what’s going-?” Mark froze, turning to see Tyler, holding his bloody arms, his eyes full of terror. His blood ran cold as he looked down, seeing a bloody knife at his feet. “N-no… nonono this c-can’t be happening!” Mark began to whimper, backing away. “T-Tyler.”

Tyler watched his friend as he backed away, calming down slowly. He knew this was Mark, his best friend he has known for years. He would never hurt him on purpose.

“I’m s-so sorry.” Mark fell to his knees his hands in his face as he cried. He had hurt one of his closest friends and now they’re all afraid of-.

Mark froze feeling two arms wrap around him, looking up to see Tyler hugging him.

“Its okay Mark. I know you didn’t mean it.” Tyler whispered, rubbing his back.

Mark was quiet, looking up to see Ethan lean down joining in.

“Truth is I don’t know what the fuck just happened but… we’ll help ya through… whatever this is Mark.”

Mark couldn’t help but tear up as he hugged them close, looking up to see Amy giving him a sad smile, before joining the hug.

She looked down sadly thinking about the pain in Wilford’s eyes. She just wished he stayed long enough to know that they would forgive him.

Wilford hugged himself, setting in the darkness of Mark’s mind, remembering the look of terror in Amy’s eyes as he had his hands over her throat. He squints his eyes shut shaking his head. “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
